At Wits End: Prologue (Part 1)
by IVolunteerAsAuthor
Summary: "Do you know what fear is Cassandra?" she nods at me telling me to continue. "When I was a child the Capitol enlisted a deep rooted fear in me, a fear that I still carry today. When I was 20 I promised myself I would make them pay...and now I'm their President." SYOT CLOSED, but you should read anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my new SYOT. I hope you enjoy the introduction, you're going to see a lot of stuff, and I'll try and make this as original as possible for you.**

 **Furthermore, if you have more time feel free to catch up on my SYOT All-Stars:The 300th Games. It's almost completed, with a Victor crowned.**

 **Also, BCT= Before Capitol Takeover**

 **ADD= After Dark Days**

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

* * *

 **Ryland Featherly**

 **United States Citizen**

 **17 years old**

 **January 28, 2059 (BCT)**

 _Dear Diary,_

It's happening again, the explosions, the take overs. They ceased another State yesterday, the State of Nebraska is no more. They have a total of 46 states now. With the exclusion of Texas, Montana, California, and New Mexico.

It started small, a bombing of a church here and there. A violent takeover of a governor's office. When you allow people to continue to do small things though, the later effects are like dominos. One by one the country that was once number one in the world was taken over by the people called the Capitol.

I'll remember the day they took over New York forever. I was in school, we had just got the announcement for the 8th grade dance. I was wanting to ask Lindy Jenkins to the dance, but I chickened out. I had heard that Wes Parker was going to ask her after 7th period, so I had to get to her first. I walked up to her, and I'll always remember the smile that she gave me...and then it happened.

" _STUDENTS WE ARE UNDER A STATE OF EMERGENCY, PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND ENTER A CLASSROOM WITH A TEACHER."_

" _Ryland, what's going on?!" screams Lindy as she grabs onto my hand._

" _Lindy I don't know...let's just do what she says."_

Forty-Five minutes later an interruptive news report appeared on everyone's phone. My Iphone 15 was something I just bought myself. I remember I was so proud of it, it was 2 models to short, but I still was able to say I bought something.

The news report said something about the Capitol taking over everything. That they won't stop until all 50 states were under their control. We saw this coming from a mile away. With the failing countries of Australia, United Kingdom and Ireland, New Zealand..we knew it was only a matter of time before they reached us.

It took them 45 minutes to take the State of New York, and now it's taken them 3 days to take Nebraska.

Will this ever stop, or will this be a complete and utter take over. Can people that call themselves the Capitol really have world domination?

-RF

I close the book and push back from the desk that I've been sitting at. Dallas isn't so bad, Dad said Texas would be the safest bet considering they are so flexible with the gun laws. I hate it here. The moisture, the humidity. I feel like I'm swimming everytime I walk outside.

I'll say this about Texans though, they are a proud people. They don't take anything from anyone. I have yet to see a defeated look in someone's eye, or a doubtful expression on someone's face when they hear the bombing getting closer and closer.

"Rye?" ask my Dad when he knocks two times and opens the door to my room.

"Senator Featherly, it's not considered knocking if you open the door while doing it." I say jokingly

Dad was in the Senate before all of this stuff started going to hell. He was a respected member as well. There were talks of his Presidential run. I thought I'd live in the white house by the time I was 20.

"Mom says Dinner is ready."

"I'll be down in a second."

He smiles and closes the door. I stroll over to my dresser and look at the pictures that are sitting on the shelf. Everytime another State is taken over, and another fight for another state starts it always makes me miss New York.

I pick up the picture of Lindy I carried from all of these years. I wonder if she thinks about me, I wonder how much she's cha-

The sound of glass breaking and loud shouts fill my house. I hear my mother scream, and my Father firing off rifle bullets from inside the kitchen. They've been training me and Bryley to know what to do in case this happens.

I run to my little brother's room and see him curled up in a ball in the corner. His three year old self isn't old enough to understand what's going on. He just knows something is wrong.

I run to him and he sees me and a look of relief falls over his face.

"Come on Bry. It's time to go to the hiding spot."

He looks over at me and puts his hand over his mouth, and waits for my praise.

"Yes sir. Just like that." I say

I run to the bathroom that is connected to his room and lift the hatch that is hidden under the bathroom mat. I crawl down the ladder with my brother on my back, and close the top of the bunker, making it look like it's just a tile floor again.

We sit there all night, and I hear different things.

"He had kids. This Senator had kids. We are supposed to kill them all. Everyone. We can't not kill them."

I tuck Bryley into a corner, and right as I do the latch lifts.

I look at Bryley and cover my mouth, letting him know that he needs to be quiet, and turn around to see two very colorful and eclectic people staring at me.

"You had a brother. Where is he?"

"He died when you guys invaded Florida!" I say angry

"Good, then no one will miss you when we do this."

They hold up the gun, and pull the trigger.

* * *

 _Wake me up inside, wake me up inside._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

* * *

 **Bryley Featherly**

 **President of Panem**

 **January 28th, 0017 (ADD)**

"Mr. President, you come here every year at this time and tell me the same story." says Cassandra as she sits across the room with her notepad.

"Yes, will it's a scar that keeps baring."

She jots down some notes, probably about how I seem broken, or unfixable. It's nothing I haven't heard before.

"President Featherly, forgive me for asking...I've always wondered though." she adjust her glasses on the rim of her nose and closes the notebook.

"If you hate the Capitol so much, why did you become President?"

I smile as I stare across from her. Foolish girl. She doesn't understand.

"Cassandra, do you know what a fear is?"

"Yes sir, it's the body's flight or fight system. Fear is normally caused from an animalistic instinct that tells us if we are out of our wit with an opponent or another being or thing."

"When I was three years old the people of the Capitol enlisted a very big fear in me. The fear of loneliness. I was broken. Shattered, an orphan."

Her eyes fixate on me with an intensity I've only seen when I first started going to her little practice.

"I made a vow to a really special person when I was 20 years old, that I would do everything in my power to make the people pay that caused that fear in me. And I did."

"So do you still have the fear?" ask Cassandra interested

"That's the thing about fears my dear. They never truly do disappear."

 **I do hope this made sense. I had this idea when I was sleeping actually. For those who don't follow Bryley is the little 3 year old brother who watched his older brother get shot.**

 **Form for the SYOT is on my page. Please feel free to PM with any questions. Also, not to be a douche, but it's super important you follow the format I've asked in the subject line. I will not look at your tribute if you do not. Also, please follow all the rules.**

 **What did you think of the introduction?**

 **Was Bryley's story interesting to you?**

 **Would you want to know more about how the Capitol took over?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	2. Bryley Featherly

_Wake me up when it's all over,_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older._

* * *

 **Bryley Featherly**

 **Capitol Citizen**

 **April 25th, 0007 ADD**

The orphanage is awful. There aren't many of us in here, and I'm by far the youngest. It's been hard adjusting. I'm 10 years old, and the closest person to my age here is Victor, and he's 12.

The Capitol has been in power for 7 years now. We have a new President after Mr. Colster was pushed out of the office after the United States failed. I don't know who the president is now...but there really isn't a lot of news coming on. We just feel that there will be something big happening. Our new president is lowkey shady.

I look around the room that I share with 5 other boys. It's a consisting of two tribunks, and 2 dressers with six shelves each. If I remember right, if you use this thing called division I'm learning about that gives us each 2 shelves.

I lay back down on my bottom bunk and look at the top of it. I have a tally mark for each day I have been in this awful place. 2,555 days ago is when I entered this place at 3 years old...at least I think. I had to estimate because back then I obviously didn't know what tally marks where.

"Dweeb," says Pacer as he walks into the room. "it's adoption day. Get on your nice clothes and come out to the lobby in hopes that today is your day!" he says sarcastically and with a rude expression on his face.

"Do you really think I'll get adopted?" I ask hopeful

"Want to know what I think?" ask Pacer, I nod with a slight smile on my face. It's rare that he even talks to me in here.

"I think your family isn't really dead. I think they just didn't want you, so they buried you under the bathroom in hopes that you'd die."

I look at him and tears are starting to well up in my eyes.

"What do you know?! You're just a...a...A BIG DUMMY!" I scream as I run over to him and start punching him in his stomach.

He picks me up by my arms and stares at me face to face. His green eyes are infuriated, and his red hair is messy with hair grease that he's always obsessing over in the bathroom. His breath smells of cigarette smoke, and the pimples that line his face look ready to pop.

"Who do you think you are?" he ask as he stares at me face.

I leave my face unchanging and angry as I stare back at him, I'm not normally this brassy, but for as long as I can remember I've held onto the fact my brother died protecting me. It's been a dream that I've always been having, and it ends the same every time.

* * *

" _You had a brother. Where is he?"_

" _He died when you invaded Florida!"_ says my brother as he stares down the colorful people

" _Good, then no one will miss you when we do this."_ and a gunshot goes off.

Then I walk out from the hiding spot that my brother tucked me into, and I push on his shoulder. I put my hand over my mouth and smile at him, waiting for him to tell me good job, but he doesn't this time for some reason.

" _Wyland?"_ I say as I look at my older brother just laying there with his eyes wide open.

I put my hands on his face, and start to play with his cheeks. He doesn't move. He just lays there with a blank look on his face.

" _Wyland? Wyland get up. Wyland I'm scawred down here."_

He continues to just lay there and I continue to try and get him to move…

* * *

Then I wake up. Everytime.

"I think I'm Bryley Featherly, and if you were smart you'd put me down."

He begins to laugh in my face. The stench from his smoking habit is clogging my nose, and I hate the smell of it. I kick my foot, and it just so happens to land on his...uh...boy thing.

He drops me as he falls to his knees and curls up into a ball.

"BRYLEY!"

I turn to see one of the nuns running towards me with a very prestigious woman next to her. She's dressed really nice, and is wearing a black dress, with a black jacket. She has a giant black hat on with a veil covering her face. She is also wearing a pair of black heels.

As she is following the nun who was coming to check on Pacer she has a huge smile on her face as she stares at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." said the nun as she helps Pacer up and to his bunk.

"Not a problem at all." she says as she stares me up and down.

"Is there an issue?" I ask. I I figured I already messed up this one chance at adoption anyways, so I might as well say what I'm thinking.

"Bryley!" says the nun again as she slams my hand on the dresser and pulls out a ruler.

"No." says the lady, "He's a fighter. I like that. I'll take him."

"But Madame he-"

"I said I'll take him." as she turns around and starts to walk down the long hallway. She continues to move down and about half way there she turns to me and looks, "are you coming?" she ask.

I look at the nun who nods at me to follow and I run to catch up with the lady.

"What's your name boy?" she ask as she pulls out her cellphone and is sending a text message.

"My name is Bryley Featherly." I say proudly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Imogen, Imogen Mercay. President of Panem."

* * *

 _I tried carrying the weight of the world,_

 _but I only have two hands._

* * *

 **Bryley Featherly**

 **President of Panem**

 **February 23rd, 0017 ADD**

"Son, is there anyway you can make time for your mother?"

She's been on the phone for 15 minutes complaining about how I don't have time to see her. I don't understand why this is a sudden surprise. She has been in this job before. It's not something that is very time laxing...plus I'm busy entertaining a lady friend.

"Mother, I told you right now I'm in a meeting." I say sternly

"Please boy, you don't think I can't hear the girl giggling? What's her name? It's not that awful assistant of yours is it?!"

I roll my eyes and then look at the woman that is lying down next to me. She has red hair, and blue eyes. She's so different from the girls in the Capitol. She isn't genetically modified. She's just Andrea. Pure and simple. It's kind of like having a piece of the world before Panem.

"No mother, it isn't Olive." I say, "I really do have to go though."

"No, son we need to talk about the upcoming games! As your head GameMaker I think it's important too-"

I start making interrupting signal sounds.

"What's that? PSSHHHH mom PSSSH I can't PSSSSHHH you."

"Bryley Featherly Mercay if you hang up this phone-"

I click the button and stare back at Andrea.

"Oh my gosh your mother hates me." she says throwing her arms in the air.

Her head is on my chest and she begins to bury her face in her hands as she thinks of Imogen Mercay.

"If you could only be so lucky my dear." I say removing her hands from her face and smiling.

"Bryley it's not funny! She's the first President of this nation, and I'm dating her son, and-"

I lean in and kiss her in mid sentence. She is surprised at first, but then grabs my face as we kiss for a moment.

When we pull apart she looks over at the alarm clock that I have on my stand and her crystal blue eyes widen.

"I'm going to be late!"

She runs over to the bathroom and gets on her heels as she is running around looking for her button down shirt.

"It's in the living room." I tell her still in bed under the covers.

"Thanks Bry!" she says

She runs out into the living room and runs back in as she is buttoning her shirt. She walks over to my side of the bed, and kisses me goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight." she says with a smile as she runs towards the door of the room.

"Some pants might be nice for work. Unless you really just want to impress your boss." I say with a grin.

She looks down and yells an obscenity as she finds her pants at the foot of the bed and slides into them.

"Don't know what I'd do without you." she says with a wink

"Probably die." I say jokingly

She walks back over to where I am on the bed and kisses me again. "My hero." she says as she turns and runs out the door.

I hear the front door of my private condo open and close, and then open again. Olive comes walking into my bedroom with her clipboard and pen. She has blonde hair, with black glasses. You can normally see her wearing a number of floral dresses with crazy designs on them.

"So like I didn't want to like interrupt you or anything Mr. President," she says as she looks up from her clipboard and sees that I'm still in bed.

"Mr. Mercay are you crazy!? It's time for your meeting with the District leaders!"

I smile as those last moments with Andrea are still lingering in my head.

"One day I'm going to marry that girl." I say to Olive as she stares at me wide eyed.

"I know sir. One day though, you might still want to be President, and that involves being on time to meetings."

I laugh. I like Olive. She's always kept me in check. Never putting up with my crap.

"I'll be there in a minute Olive." I say as she walks out of my bedroom and closes the door.

 **Ok, update on my life: currently running a fever yay.**

 **Update on the story: I mean here is chapter two. Answer questions and show me you like it :)**

 **What did you think of Imogen Mercay?**

 **Did you like the backstory segment?**

 **Do you like Braylea and their relationship?**

 **I'm still waiting on some tributes to come up and get submitted. If you're wanting to submit do it fast. I want to get started ASAP.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	3. Tributes Revealed

**Picking tributes has been the most stressful thing in my entire life. I still don't have all the spots filled. I have 5 spots left.**

 **If I didn't pick your tribute, it's honestly nothing personal. I looked at a number of factors, and what it came down to for some districts (IE, 10, 5, and 11) I drew names out of a hat. Feel free to submit to one of the five spots left open, ONLY IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE IN ALREADY.!.!**

 **Also, keep in mind that this is totally different universe than Prisoners of war. So don't get all confused, and bear with my plot. K?:)**

* * *

 _I never was one for falling in line,_

 _got a long time fire in this heart of mine._

* * *

 **Bryley Featherly**

 **Capitol Citizen**

 **November 25th, 0007 ADD**

 **Thanksgiving Day**

"Yes, of course. Perfect. Wait to the death?!" says Imogen as she sits on the phone at the dinner table.

It's been 7 months since she has adopted me into her family. It's been a life I've never known. One of lavish, and wonderful things all the time. It's weird.

I have a nanny, who I guess is nice enough, and she does literally everything for me. I also have Victor and he's cool I guess, but he just drives me places.

"What's a fight to death?" I ask as I look up from my plate of Salmon and mashed potatoes. It's a huge step up from the gruel l was eating at the orphanage when they would serve us there.

"Don't worry your little head dear!" says Imogen as she covers the mouth end of the phone.

She does that a lot. She'll be talking about stuff that she doesn't think I can handle, but then she'll just push it off as something of unimportance.

"What will we call it?" she ask as she takes a bite of her potatoes. "Ginger these potatoes are God sent."

The chef blushes and smiles as she is still preparing the desert portion of our dinner. It looks like it's going to be a chocolate pie. One of my favorite delicacies from being in the upper class in the Capitol.

"Thank you Bill. Have a good night. Tell Amara I say hello." Imogen hangs up the phone and looks up at me as she sits there eating her salmon.

"How was school yesterday Son? Are you excited to be on break until after Christmas?"

"It was ok I suppose."

People are sort of scared of me for some reason. Just because Imogen is technically my mother doesn't mean that I'm like her. She's kind of held a reputation of being vicious.

She was married to the commander and chief before the Capitol took over. He was followed by thousands and loved and adored by many. However he liked to get around with the ladies...if you know what I mean.

Rumor has it that Imogen found him in the bunker with a Capitolite and she snapped. Both of them went missing after that night. Imogen took over the presidency after that, and 7 years later she is still in power.

"Are you making friends easy?" she ask

"Sure. Of course."

She narrows her eyes down towards me. She sweeps one of her bangs to the left side of her face with her hand as she sets her fork down with the other.

"Are you being picked on Bryley?"

"What? No. Of course not." I say defensively.

She smirks as she picks up her fork and begins to eat again.

"Good," she says. "you're a Mercay now. I don't raise weaklings."

"Yes Imogen." I say shoveling the last piece of salmon in my mouth.

"What did we discuss?" she asked sternly

"Right, sorry. Mother." I respond quickly.

She smiles as she finishes off the last of her food.

"Ginger, dessert please." she says giving me a wink.

* * *

 _There's a freedom in believing there is something more,_

 _in one more chance, one more day, to say what I need to say._

 _Could be a dead end road._

* * *

 **Bryley Featherly**

 **President of Panem**

 **February 23rd, 0017 ADD**

After Mother's obsessive badgering I've finally been able to make my way down to the game center where they're planning my games.

I came up with them as a dream actually. I was having the typical one of Ryland being shot, when I woke up and came too, Andrea was still awake. I was glad that I hadn't woken her...but then it hit me.

What if I made a game of fears? A tributes worst nightmare coming at them in the middle of their worst nightmare? It's actually a genius idea. It'll be fun to see the different fears that belong to the different tributes. It will also, give the outer districts a chance.

"Son," says Mother with open arms as she walks towards me. Right before she gets to me she stops and pulls her arms back, "you promise me that girl wasn't Olive?" she ask

"No Mother. It wasn't Olive."

She opens her arms again and smiles, "My boy!"

We both chuckle to ourselves as we embrace for a bit. She then turns and links her arm in mine, and we begin walking towards the entrance to the building.

"Has things been going the way that I asked for them?"

"Oh yes Son, they've been going brilliantly." says Mother as she types her ID number in the elevator keypad to get to the Game Headquarters.

We get on the elevator and they're playing that awful music that I can't stand. I've always hated the sound of a saxophone, and jazz just so happens to be one of the genres that plays it all the time. Whoever invented Jazz needs to go away. For life.

"Wait! Ms. Mercay! Hold the door!" screams a female voice. A brunnette girl with black glasses and died violet skin steps onto the elevator.

"Son, Julia. The intern I hired this year."

"That's a coveted spot." I say, "Congratulations."

"Mr. President." says the intern my Mother hired as she steps onto the elevator after us with a smile.

"Julia please catch Mr. Mercay up on the arena."

Her eyes widen as she just realized what was asked and she pulls out her tablet with the information.

"Right, so we took your idea of keeping it a innocent fantasy looking land. It's very Fairy Tale esque. We particularly like Quadrant B, and Quadrant C." she says pointing to those areas on the blueprints she pulled up on the map.

"And no extra cost goes into this part?" I ask as I stare her down questionably

"None. Not with me on the job sir." says Julia happily.

I nod my head as the elevator makes it to the floor, and we all step off. We walk into a huge white room, with walls lined with computers everywhere. The Gamemakers Mother hired are the best in the business. None of them bought their way in. Just their skill.

"Now son. Are you ready for the arena?" ask my mother walking over to the big white table in the middle of the room.

She presses a button and out pops a hologram of the arena that I designed. My baby, my infant. It's really is beautiful.

"Is it everything you've hoped for Son?" ask Mother with a smile.

"And more." I reply.

 **That's this chapter. Happy to say here is the tribute list.**

 **District 1**

 **Male: Axis Megaleio, 18**

 **Female: Katherine Farrow, 17**

 **District 2**

 **Male: Leonis Cronin, 18**

 **Female: Ketrena Snova, 16**

 **District 3**

 **Male:**

 **Female: Sadie Amaya, 15**

 **District 4**

 **Male: Knox McDallen, 18**

 **Female: Emily Delacour, 18**

 **District 5**

 **Male: Abel Zalmon, 18**

 **Female: Amelia Steele, 14**

 **District 6**

 **Male:**

 **Female: Victoria "Vicky" Axelle, 16**

 **District 7**

 **Male:**

 **Female: Andifir "Willie" Jones, 13**

 **District 8**

 **Male: Asprin Allenns, 18**

 **Female: Viola Reginald, 17**

 **District 9**

 **Male: Sebastian Milo, 16**

 **Female: Leah Ashton, 13**

 **District 10**

 **Male: Sergio Ramson, 18**

 **Female: Lillith Hughes, 18**

 **District 11**

 **Male: Adley Darson, 15**

 **Female: Lianne Arian, 17**

 **District 12**

 **Male: Clyde Averway, 15**

 **Female:**

 **If your tribute didn't make it please know that again..it's nothing to do with you. I have a games, and an idea. Something about the tributes I picked stuck out, and things just kind of started developing.**

 **If you're new to the story feel free to submit to one of my spots open. If you aren't new, and already have a tribute in don't apply with a new one. People that didn't get in, please resend an application. It was hard choosing these but I'm ultimately happy with what I picked.**

 **You got a glimpse of the arena, excited?**

 **Any predictions?**

 **Which names do you like the best?**

 **Who "sounds" like a Victor?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	4. District 1 Reapings

**People of Fanfiction. I give the the first reapings of At Wits End. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Looks like an angel. So picturesque, like she walked right out of the wild wild west._

 _She's a devil, in a satin dress. Don't even know her hair trigger's aiming right at your chest._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow- District 1 Female**

 _ **Day before the reaping**_

I sit in the car that Daddy sent for me at the house. He didn't even tell me what was happening. I just came home from the academy to a note.

 _Sweetie,_

 _We're going to see Mom today. There's a car coming to get you._

 _Love you,_

 _Daddy_

I stare at the letter in absolute disgust. I cannot believe he's doing this to me. I haven't seen her in 12 years when...it happened.

I was 5 years old. Dad was always working, and mom was always running around doing every bit of smack she could find. My Dad knew she was strung out. He knew when they were dating. He knew when he knocked her up. He knew that when they got married. He knew that when she had me.

Yes, ladies and gentleman Katherine Farrow is a crack baby, and so were my brothers and sisters. All four of us.

Dad was working late one night. Mom was acting more neurotic than usual. There was something about her that night that'll sit with me forever. People tell me there is no way I remember properly. I was five years old, but you don't not remember your mother plunging a knife into your brother's head.

* * *

" _Mom! Stop! Calm down!" screamed my sister Lisa as she was trying to separate my other two siblings and myself from my mother._

" _You're hiding him from me!" she screamed as she was swinging her knife at Lisa, "Where is he?!"_

 _Lisa was dodging knife swings left and right, and finally my mother grabbed hold of her arm and slashed her neck. The blood flew across the room, and splattered on the wall across the parlor._

* * *

After that it was a pretty easy picking. She took out Andrew easily. He was only 11. Hilary was a different story. She was a scrapper. I'll never forget my valliant 14 year old sister going to battle for me. She told me to run.

I remember running up to my room and hiding in the closet, I was waiting for her to stop screaming. For Hilary to calm her down. The screaming stopped, and suddenly my mother was calling for me. You don't forget the chill in a murderer's voice. You don't forget the crazed look on their face as they get their kill.

* * *

" _Kitty Kat, momma just wants to play."_

 _My mother walks into my room holding the knife I saw her kill three of my siblings with. I don't see Hilary so I guess I know what happened to my fourth._

 _I lay down under the clothes in my closet and begin to silently cry. Why is Mommy doing this? What did I do wrong to get her this angry?_

" _Patty, what have you done?!"_

 _I perk up because I hear Daddy's voice._

* * *

The car rolls to a stop at District 1's very own rehab correctional facility. I walk to the front door, and wait for the nurse to buzz me in. I walk through the door I've pictured myself walking through so many times before. What do you say to a woman who tried to kill you?

"Your name?" says the overweight lady at the desk not looking up from her computer.

"Katherine Farrow." I reply.

Her face perks up and she looks at me with a smile.

"Your mother will be so happy that you've come." she says as she prints out my tag and hands it to me.

"Yeah, well she sure wasn't happy I was there 12 years ago when she tried to kill me."

 _ **Day of the Reaping**_

Yesterday was awful. Quite possibly the worst day of my life. Today is a new day though, and now that I have that behind me, I can move onto the new reality I'm facing. Because I'm a survivor.

I sit at the vanity that is in my room while I do my hair. My chestnut brown hair shines in the light giving off from the mirror. I look around my room that has a golden theme and smile. Today my life is going to change, and after the Hunger Games, my whole house will be gold.

Choosing to volunteer was kind of a last minute thing.

* * *

" _Kat. You look so beautiful." says my mother as I sit across the silver table from her next to my Dad._

 _I roll my eyes and look around this ugly room. "Good thing I got my looks from Dad right?"_

" _Katherine. Your Mother is getting out of the facility today._

 _I swing my head towards my father with a petrified look in my eyes. My perfect life that I've built for myself just shattered around me like a glass house._

* * *

When I win I will never have to see that evil woman, or my deadbeat Father ever again.

"Hey Kat." says Alice, Mary, and Joanna in unison as they walk through the door.

I jump a little bit as I've been constantly on edge since the Devil has returned to our house.

"Who's the lady at the kitchen table?" ask Mary as she crosses the room and sits on my bed.

"The devil." I say as I walk towards my closet and start digging through clothes.

The girls look at my confused as they are all sitting in various places in the rooms. My group of friends aren't exactly friends. We are with each other, because everyone else wants to take us down. We are the residential Queen Bee's of District 1.

"Do you like this dress?" I say holding it out to the girls as they look at it.

"You look good in anything Kat." says Alice

"You're so pretty." says Mary

"I still want to know who the lady at table was." says Joanna

Every group needs their alpha. That just so happens to be my place. Joanna is my beta, and if I had to call anyone my best friend I guess it would be her.

"It's my mom." I say as I start to slip into the dress that I pulled out. It's dark red, with a rose outline at the top of the dress where your neck fits. It goes down to about mid-thigh, and I settle on a pair of black heels.

"Wait, like she tried to murder you when you were 5 mom?" ask Alice

"No, like the other Mom." I say sarcastically. "Yes the Mom who tried to murder me, dumbass."

Alice puts her head down as she looks embarrassed. She's definitely the dumb one in the group.

"How are you holding up?" ask Mary from the edge of my bed. You can tell she feels like she needs to do something, but isn't quite sure what to do.

"I'm a survivor. This is no different from that time that you tried to take me down at school. Remember when you tried to tell everyone I was pregnant with Aberson Ford's baby?" I say with acid dripping in my tone.

She looks embarrassed and turns towards the vanity that sits in the opposite side of the room from where I am.

"Look, Kat." says Joanna

"She doesn't need you to speak for her Jo." I say, "If Mary wants to woman up and challenge me we can take this to a new level. If not, then let's go to the reaping."

I stand there and wait to see if Mary is going to say anything. I stand there in silence for a good 10 seconds before I realize that no one is going to challenge me.

I walk to the door of my bedroom and turn around and face my little squad.

"Come on bitches. We're going to the reapings."

* * *

 _Don't complicate it,_

 _Don't let the past dictate_

 _Yeah,_

 _I have been patient, but slowly I'm losing faith_

* * *

 **Axis Megaleio- District 1 Male**

RING RING RING.

I lean over and press the alarm clock that sits on the bed side table next to my bed. Today is the day that I've been waiting for.

Duty.

It's what it all comes down to. This is my duty. To my parents, to my district, to my girlfriend. This is everything I've felt I've been missing for so long. This is my chance to prove myself. My chance to show the world what I am capable of. I can do this. I can kill. I will kill. I will win.

This is the 17th Hunger Games.

I sit up in my bed and look around my room. They say that someone's room can tell a lot about them. I don't like people knowing too much. Letting someone that close is like letting a bull walk around your China Shop.

You have no control over what they do. What they step on, or break. They wreak havoc on anything that you hold dear. So you lock the door, and you put a fence up, and then sometimes you feel that isn't enough, so you add a 10 foot brick wall around your shop.

My phone buzzes and I look down to see Mayla has texted me.

 _Morning handsome :) I can't wait to see you all dressed up. See you in 30!_

 _xoxo Mayla._

My girlfriend is less than excited about me volunteering for the games. It's been an uphill battle really. She thinks that it's wrong. In fact we got into a huge fight about it last week.

" _Why Ax?! Why do you feel this need to go into the arena and kill innocent children?"_

" _It's my duty to my parents, to my district, to you!" I scream back at her as she stands up from the table we were eating at._

 _The restaurant is absolutely silent, and everyone is staring at us at this point._

" _I never asked you to do this!" she says angrily_

" _I never asked you to care about this! Mayla I have to do this!"_

" _You're telling me you'll kill a 12 year old?" she says voice full of venom and anger_

" _If that meant bringing honor to my district, than yes."_

We've obviously made up since then, but it was a long road coming back from that.

I walk over to my closet and look through the clothes that I have. I think I'm going to go with something classy, and yet attractive all at the same time. I settle on a blue collared shirt rolled up on the sleeves and a pair of off white pants.

I walk over to the mirror and stare at the reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this." I tell myself in the mirror "This is your year."

"Talking yourself in the mirror again I see." says Mayla as she stands in the doorway leaning on the door frame.

I turn red as I stare at her. She's wearing a light lavender dress that goes down to her thigh, with white heels.

"I just needed a pep talk."

"You aren't having second thoughts now are you?" she says as she strolls over from the door and stands behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist and leans her head on my shoulder.

"You know I can't do that." I say as I turn around and give her a hug.

We stand like that for a minute, until my mother comes up stairs and looks at us.

"Uh-hem." she coughs in the doorway. Mayla jumps and turns around and stares at her.

"Hello Ms. M! How are you doing."

"Just fine dear." she says with a light smile. "It's time for breakfast if you two want to make your way down."

We walk down the stairs and I turn into the kitchen to see my Dad reading the paper with a coffee in front of him, and a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

My mother brings two plates over as I pull the seat out for Mayla, and places one plate at her place at the table and one at mine.

"Mayla, I didn't hear you come in." says Dad as he folds the paper up and smiles endearingly at her.

"Yes, Ms. Jergins let me in." she says.

Jergins is my maid. She cleans the house, and that's really all we know about her. She's a sweet lady though.

"Well please, you know you're always welcome here." says my mother as she sits down and begins to eat her breakfast.

"Are you excited for this kid volunteering today?" ask my Dad as he takes a swig of coffee.

"Dad…" I warn trying to change the subject.

Mayla ignores the question and takes a bite of eggs. When my parents found out that she was less than supportive of me volunteering they began to label her off. It's been a very forced pleasantry ever since then.

"I personally can't wait." says my mother as she takes another bite of bacon.

"Personally can't wait for him to become a murderer?" ask Mayla as she swallows her bite of eggs and stares at both of my parents. "I cannot believe that you two as parents yourselves would support someone going into the games and killing someone else's children."

"So if he was reaped you would expect him to just die?" says my mother slamming her fork down on the table.

"No. I expect him to play if he's reaped. What I don't expect is him to volunteer and TRAIN to kill someone!"

I grab Mayla by the arm and head towards the front door as we walk towards the reapings.

 **Wentworth Gomez- District 1 Escort**

Well isn't it a lovely day to be in district 1. The birds are out, the sun is shining, everyone is beautiful. Oh wait that's just me.

I look at my dyed orange hair in the mirror. It goes perfectly with my fire suit that I'm wearing today for the reapings. Today an escort. Tomorrow Hunger Games host. I can see it now.

I walk out of the train and onto the stage of the District 1 square. I wave as the audience applauds and stares at me.

"Hello District 1" I say as I tap the microphone for a mic test. "It's now time to pick our tributes for the Hunger Games, the 17th year!"

The audience cheers and screams. I just love career districts. Always so festive.

I turn to my left and walk over towards the girls bowl. I dig my hand in it, and pull out the perfect envelope...to get volunteered for. I walk over to the mic and open it up and read loud and proud.

"Annalynn Mishou."

"I VOLUNTEER."

The audience gasp as a pretty girl in a red dress strolls up to the stage. She walks straight to me and with a hair flip takes the mic out of my hand.

"My name is Katherine Farrow, and District 1 I'll bring home the crown this year." the audience screams and hollers as she waves, and blows kisses and strolls to the back of the stage and sits in her chair.

I walk over to the boys and draw a name out of their bowl. I walk over to the mic and unfold the piece of paper, and loudly and proudly read the name.

"Breslin Micheals."

"I VOLUNTEER!" screams a loud and booming voice as he strolls over to the stage. When he gets to the stage he walks up and grabs the mic like his district partner.

"My name is Axis Megaleio." he drops the mic and walks to the back of the stage.

"DISTRICT 1 I GIVE YOU YOUR TRIBUTES FOR THE 17TH GAMES!"

 **Katherine Farrow- District 1 Female**

I sit on the red velvet couch that is in the waiting rooms for the justice building. It's a small room, but then again I shouldn't be in it much longer. Mary, Alice, and Joanna already came in a little bit ago. Whining and crying about why I didn't tell them I was volunteering.

The door opens and my mom and dad walk into the room.

"What were you thinking?!" screams my dad, "I've already lost four children! You want me to lose all of them?!"

"You obviously aren't to concerned with losing me. You brought the woman who killed everyone back into the damn house!" I reply haughtily.

"Katherine...I'm so sorry." says my mother. "I wasn't my-"

"If you say you weren't yourself I swear I'll get my first kill of the games in this damn room. Get out of my sight." I say to both of them.

They exit the room, and my parents are in tears. Good. Now they know how I felt when my worst nightmare came strolling into my life.

 **Axis Megaleio- District 1 Male**

My parents were the first people to come in and say bye. Told me how the girl that volunteered stood no chance against me. I'm not so sure though. I've seen her at the academy. She's good with a weapon, but her biggest threat is her mouth and mind.

Mayla comes walking into the room and smiles at me lightly.

"I was hoping that you would back out." she says standing in the doorway.

"I know you were."

She comes running to me and wraps her arms around my waist. She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me. We stay like that for awhile and she pulls away.

"Promise me you'll come home to me." she says

"I promise." I say.

She leaves and then Wentworth comes in the room with Katherine to usher us onto the train.

 **Chapter 1 is donezo! Wow oh wow oh wow! I absolutely loved both of these tributes. You guys sent me such awesome people, and now that they're coming into my little world it's so cool to play with them. Also, sorry Katherine had so many flashbacks...too much backstory. One chapter. Lol**

 **Who did you like better. Axis or Katherine? (I can't decide honestly. They have two very different reasons for going in.)**

 **Predictions on the two?**

 **I still need a male from 3, 6, and 7. I have my female from 12.**

 **I'll also be making a blog. Probably today. I'll let you guys know. (also, Ansley this was 10 pages before my author's note. So kiss my butt.)**

 **Happy Holiday's AND keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**You can thank Ansley for a second update so fast. I lowkey hate myself right now. Happy Thanksgiving fam!**

* * *

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

* * *

 **Ketrena Snova- District 2 Female**

 _Wake up Ketrena. It's time to get up Ketrena._

I open up my eyes and she's staring at me. There looking right at me. Sitting on my desk, in a bed quite like my own. She's been watching me for as long as I can remember. She's evil...she's...she's...Her.

I get up and walk towards Her angrily. Who is she to wake me up when it's not time to wake up yet. I had 40 more minutes to sleep.

"Her who do you think you are?!" I say to the girl standing in front of me.

She looks just like me. Down to the freckles on my face like me. Her hair is tossed a mess in the same ways as mine. She doesn't look happy to see me, and I'm surely not happy to see her.

 _Ketrena it's time to wake up_

"Don't tell me what to do Her." I say

One time I punched Her. She was standing in front of me, and then crashed on the floor. I thought I saw the last of her, but mom put another mirror in my room, and Her lives in this one now. She's stalking me. She won't leave me alone.

 _Ketrena, you want to punch me again. Don't you?_

"Mom said I can't punch you again. She said you're my reflection...but I know better. You're playing it tricky." I smile, and she gives me the same smile back as I walk over to the desk and pull out the marker that I've been saving for precisely this moment. "I can be tricky too." I say as I draw on her face.

I give her a mustache, and devil horns. I give her a tail, and a pitchfork.

 _That's not very nice Ketrena._

"You're not very nice Her."

I walk over to my closet to decide what to wear for the reapings. I pull out my favorite black furry vest. I think this would look great with this grey tank underneath. I also grab my favorite pair of jeans. They are half black on the right leg, and grey lace on the other leg. I top off my awesome style choice with a pair of black stilettos.

"Yes, I don't care how you do it. Get her in the games."

 _They're talking about you Ketrena._

"Shut up Her." I say as I walk towards the door and press my ear to it.

"She's too much. She's constantly yelling at her stupid reflection."

 _You're in trouble Ketrena_

"Her I can't hear with you talking." I say

I hear crying from the living room, and my first instinct is to go and give mom a hug. Dad isn't home, and Tressa died last year. It was hard for mom. She kept going on about how her only daughter died.

 _She hates you Ketrena._

"She does not Her."

 _She most certainly does Ketrena_

"Her!" I say louder this time. "I'm warning you. Shut. Up."

 _What are you going to do Ketrena?_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

I toss my brush over at the mirror and watch it shatter onto the ground. Mom comes running into the room.

"Ketrena Snova have you lost your mind."

"Mom she wouldn't stop talking mom. She just wouldn't. I couldn't take it!"

"Ketrena, you better go to those reapings and hope you get reaped! I'm going to tan your hide when you get back. Breaking a perfectly good mirror."

"It's not a mirror mom!" I scream "It's a resting place for evil. Her is evil!"

"GO TO THE REAPINGS KETRENA!"

I storm out of my room in a fit of fury. I walk into the living room, and towards the main exit of the house. I turn to my left to grab my keys on my way out, and staring at me on top of the key wrack is Her.

 _Thought you got rid of me Ketrena?_

Oh no. I didn't for a second.

* * *

 _Come in just a little bit closer now_

 _You know that you want me to take you down_

 _I'm the thrill that you can't escape_

 _There's no way out_

 _So don't you forget, you're caught my spiderweb_

* * *

 **Leonis Cronin- District 2 Male**

"Leonis you're so stupid." says Lauren as she pushes me on the arm.

"Lauren, baby, you know you want to get with this." I say jokingly putting my pointer finger to my lip and posing seductively.

"Oh please. You wouldn't know sexy if it bit you on the ass." she says

I hold up my shirt revealing my abs and a couple of the girls walking down the street stop and stare as I keep walking with Lauren. She rolls her eyes and scoffs, and I smirk at her cockily.

"You were saying?"

"Oh please they were total scrubs! A lot how like you looked today when I destroyed you at bows and arrows!" she says

"Excuse me? Who kicked your butt with a Katana?"

"Yeah, but that was nothing compared to my catastrophic demolition of you at the obstacle course!"

We stop as we get to her house. It's been weird ever since I decided to go into the games. It's like something is blossoming between us, but at the same time...I just don't know.

I watch her as she goes up the steps of her porch. She turns and smiles at me as she goes inside the house. I wave as I begin my walk back to my house...or jog. Never to late for a last minute work out. Today is my day after all.

I arrive to my house in exactly 15 minutes. I shaved 3 minutes off from the last time I made this run! I throw my fist in the air triumphantly when I see my neighbor Amberlynn checking me out from her front lawn.

She's laying out and tanning and I can't help but watch. The girl is smoking.

"Hey Leo." she says as she flips over to her back on her towel.

"Amber, looking as lovely as ever." I say as I walk over to her lawn

"You still planning on volunteering today?" she ask me as I sit down on her towel with her.

"Sure am. You going to miss me?" I ask with a smile.

"You know I will." she says as she bites her lower lip.

I notice she has her diamond studs lying out on the towel next to her. When she isn't looking I pick one of them up and put it in my pocket. This will look great in my ear.

We sit there and make small talk for a little while longer. Her flirting with me, me letting her think she has a chance. Then I get up and head back to my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I scream as I walk into the house. I go upstairs and hop in the shower as so I can start getting ready for today. I get out, and begin to dry off, and look at my physique while standing the mirror. I work hard for this body. I might as well admire it.

I run some gel through my hair, and put the towel on around my waist. I walk into my room, and check my phone. I have a text from Amberlynn

 _Hey did you see my other earring by chance when you were out here?_

I smile to myself as I put the earring into my own ear. Fits like a glove.

 _No, I didn't see it._

I hit the send button and walk over to my closet. I pull out a pair of tan joggers, and a plain black v-neck. When I have those on I put my black true flights with the white lining and walk towards the front door to go to the reapings.

"Mom! I'm going to the reapings!"

"Good luck honey!" she calls from the other room.

I open the door and walk down my porch towards the town square. Amberlynn is still outside frantically looking for her earring. I wave to her on my way down the sidewalk. Nothing is going to mess up my day.

 **Andrea DavenPort- District 2 Escort/Honorary Unofficial First Lady**

I twirl my red hair in the dressing room mirror that they provided for me on this train. The train I almost missed this morning because my incredibly hot boyfriend was busy distracting me.

How did I get so lucky to be dating the President of Panem? Life is all about chances. Nothing but chances in fact.

What were the odds that the exact same night we walked into the same bar? At the same time? He was with another girl, and she was awfully annoying, but I could tell that she was way more into him than he was her.

He ended up ditching her halfway through the night, and found me sitting at the bar. He chased off some lameo and from there we just hit it off.

"Ms. DavenPort they're ready for you." says the staging assistant.

I walk out of the dressing room and onto the stage. I smile to the audience as I wave and blow kisses. They're excited to be here. I'm excited to be here.

"Hello District 2! As usual. Ladies first."

I walk over to the bowl and dig around for a name. "Ketrena Snova."

I wait for the typical volunteer...but it's absolute silence. No one is moving. Not even the tribute that was reaped. After awhile a peacekeeper walks over to a girl that I assume to be Ketrena and brings her to the stage.

"Her put you up to this?"

"What? I'm sorry. I don't understand." I say as I look at her confused

"Her. She did this. She's the reason I'm going into the games. I hate Her!"

"Ok. Ladies and Gentlemen we are going to move onto the boys! Sweetie can you take a step to the back please?"

She reluctantly goes to the back and I walk over to the boy's bowl. Before I even have enough time to pull a name out of the bowl however someone yells, "I VOLUNTEER."

A boy runs up to the front. He's really good looking, and diamond earring he's wearing in his ear makes for a perfect outfit combining for him.

"What's your name?"

"I'll be anything you want me to be baby." he says eyeing me up and down.

I laugh, "you're cute but I'm taken."

"I'm only joking with you." he says with a genuine smile. "My name is Leonis Cronin. I'll be crowned the Victor."

We walk back to the justice building. Not before I get a text message from Bryley however.

 _Tell the kid to keep it in his pants._

I chuckle to myself. Nice to know he cares.

 **Ketrena Snova-District 2 Female**

No one comes to visit me in my goodbye. Instead I'm tormented. I just have to stare at Her as she looks at me. She's sitting on the exact same couch, and the exact same clothes. Why does she always copy me? Why am I constantly on her mind?

 _I told you you were in trouble Kertrena._

"I'm not in the mood for you Her."

 _I'm just saying the truth dear._

"Don't call me dear."

 **Leonis Cronin-District 2 Male**

After the flock of girls that came into my room to say goodbye. The only one I was genuinely excited for came in. Lauren was dressed in a nice royal blue lace dress. It went down to her mid thigh.

"You played the cocky card well." she says as she smiles.

"Thanks." I say

"Good luck in there."

"Good luck back here." I say

"...don't die."

"You know I won't."

She gives me a hug, and then leans up and gives me a peck on the lips and runs out of the room before I can do anything.

I have the biggest grin I've ever had on my lips.

 **That's district 2!**

 **Who do you like more Ketrena or Leonis?**

 **Predictions on the two?**

 **Like Ms. DavenPort's Pov?**

 **Keep it classy, and now officially happy Thanksgiving,**

 **Caleb**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Everyone in my house is in a food coma currently. You have no idea how great it is for everyone to be asleep, and you to be awake. All I ate yesterday was mashed potatoes and pie *hairflip* Growing up ladies and gents.**

 **Also, let's get a heads up on something! WE ARE ALL FILLED FOR THIS STORY. Also, thank you my little readers for all of your support on this story. Literally mind blown and so grateful for the awesome people who submitted.**

* * *

 _Like a small boat, on the ocean._

 _Sending big waves, into motion._

 _Like how a single word, can make a heart open._

 _I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya-District 3 Female**

"Are we clear on the mission?" ask Daniel as he stares at me, Pudge, and Lectra.

We all nod in agreement as we stare at the battle plan one more time. Tonight we are going to be tag the justice building.

I know what you're thinking. "What the hell is the girl with the limp doing such a weird thing?"

I was born into this country 15 years ago. It's currently the youngest country in the world. We aren't supposed to know this however, but we have sister countries in countries like Australia, and New Zealand. Nobody knows about those though. They aren't called those anymore, but we have code names for them. Australia is Kangaroo, New Zealand is NZTOPS.

"So I'm spraying God Bless the USA. Correct?" I ask

"Yes Sads. Exactly." says Daniel with a smile.

The group is all bigger than just us 4. There are more of us in the district, and more in other districts as well. We call ourselves the Patriots. There was a football team back in America and that was their name. I have no clue what football is, or why it was such a cultural thing for our ancestors, but it's definitely something that we felt suited our little club.

We walk out of the bunker that we have hidden on the outskirts of the district. It's late, and it's definitely past curfew. Peacekeepers tend not to be out at this time though, because three is a relatively quiet district.

"Split up." says Lectra as we start our walk to the justice building.

Daniel braces himself for me to jump on his back, and I do. One of our missions was to tag the President's house. I fell off the roof however, and my leg broke at the knee cap. You can't exactly go to the Hospital at 3 in the morning and say "I was out past curfew and broke my leg! Help!" so we made an impromptu splint for it. It did it's job and I can walk, but my right leg is slightly shorter than my left leg.

We arrive at the Justice Building and Daniel sets me down.

"So Sad, any new boys?"

"Daniel we so aren't doing this right now." I say shaking up the can and starting to write the words that could get me hung.

Daniel is like my older brother. Every girl needs a guy that there aren't complicated feelings for, and that's Daniel for me. He found me once reading an American History book passed down through generations in my family. That's when I found out about this group.

 _God Bless the USA_

I write it in the nice red paint that we got from the underground market here at 3. I start to spray paint a eagle, when we hear three peacekeepers coming up.

"Hey, who goes there?!"

They run over to where we are, and Daniel and I barely have enough time to hide along the bushes next to the building. I look at my clock and it's 5 AM, they probably suspected something was going down tonight.

"We got your friends." says one of the Peacekeepers

"Yes, they'll look nice on the wooden post tomorrow as we whip them. Shame really. The girl is a cutie."

Daniel looks at me and you can tell he's about to stand up. I grab onto his arm and shake my head no. He would not only give himself away, but me also.

He looks at me upset, and then begs me to be able to get up with his eyes. I hold him in place and refuse to let him stand.

"Alright you cowards. You better hope those cameras didn't pick up who you were." says the Peacekeepers.

We wait for five minutes, and then allow ourselves to get up and run back towards our bunker. This time he doesn't offer me his back, so I run a lot slower than usual, but it gets the job done.

We arrive and he turns to me and looks angry.

"You should have let me stand up. They're going to get punished now and it's my fault."

"No you idiot. The only thing that would have got you is hung. If they really had them and they were spray painting things like "America the beautiful." do you really think all they'd get is whipped. Think. This is a high stakes game. We all knew what we were getting into when we signed on."

He looks at me and his breath is still shaking with rage. He climbs down the latter to the bunker and sees Lectra and Pudge sitting there winded and out of breath.

"What the hell?" he says?!

"Told you!" I say

They explain that they walked in on their time, but they didn't catch them. Lectra left her jacket at the crime scene, but all that was in there was her bag of cheese she was eating in the bunker. We all sit there and laugh, and then stroll over to some of the bunks we have hidden down here. I set my alarm for the reapings, and lay out the change of clothes that I have.

Daniel is the only one of us who is old enough to miss the reapings. He's 21. He's safe. Lectra is 18 and Pudge is 17. I'm 15.

I crawl under the covers of the rickety bed, and fall asleep. 3 hours until the reapings. Let's see what they think about God Blessing the USA.

* * *

 _You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one._

 _I hope someday you will join us, and the world will be as one._

* * *

 **Aucto Collins-District 3 Male**

I lay in my bed eyes wide awake. I couldn't sleep last night. I'm to excited. Me and Lenore have been working on the jet pack for a little over 5 months, and I'm so freaking pumped to test this out after the reapings!

Lenore and I have been friends for the bigger part of our lives. We live next door to each other, and our parents are super close. So close however that we have connected backyards and Lenore and I have a lab in the middle of it.

We have other friends. Fori, Riddle, and Fuse are also in our little group. Me and Lenore have always been the closest though. We have a overpowering desire to create things, that sometimes we feel that they just don't get.

I eat, sleep, and breathe these inventions. They're literally the best part of my day, and the worst part of my day. When you create something, and it works. Like really works. It's the best feeling. You don't get that feeling though without constant reminders of the failures that came before it though.

I see that I have 5 hours left before the reaping, and decide that I just can't wait anymore.

I slip out of my bed and slide into my slippers. I walk down the stairs of our house and into the backyard. I see Lenore is already there debating whether she should try it out. She looks over to me and smiles.

"Couldn't wait either?" she ask

"You know I couldn't."

It's a double jetpack. It has two places for two people side by side. Lenore and I built it and were planning on submitting it to the Hunger Games invention series to see if it would get picked for the games.

She's in a pink robe, and I'm in a blue robe. We look at the jetpack that we built from scratch and take a deep breath. We walk over to it, and then place ourselves in the pack.

"You ready?" she ask

"As I'll ever be." I say

We flip the switch on the jetpack and press the buttons that allow us to go up. Holy cow it works. We are up 5 feet, and then 10 feet, 15 feet up in the air!

"Oh my gosh this is so cool!" screams Lenore as she and I are steering the jetpack into the different parts of our backyard.

We soar and decide to take it a little farther out to see how far it can go before running out of juice. We just fly. I am literally in the air, and we are flying. This is so cool.

When we feel we've gone too far back we decide to head back to the backyard.

"Any idea how to land this thing?" I ask

"Yeah." she presses a button and the machine starts to descend onto the ground. We land with a gentle thud and then we both fall back and laugh.

"That was totally wicked!" she says!

She grabs my face and then kisses me. It was a quick kiss. Barely even call it a kiss with how fast she pulled away after she did it. None the less it was a kiss. My first.

She runs into the back entrance of her home, but not before turning around and smiling at me.

I run into the back entrance of my house. I go up the stairs, and into my room and get under the covers. I've never kissed someone before. Lenore and I had always been friends and this had just thrown a major curveball. I don't know what just happened...but I like it.

I look over at the alarm and see we have 4 hours left until we need to wake up for the reapings. I close my eyes, and embrace the gentle and calm sleep calling my name. Brain is at ease, and a number of things accomplished tonight.

 **Octavia Sleon- Capitol Escort**

"Hello District 3!" I call into the microphone. They lightly applaud, but don't do anything cool like cheer. That's only for the career districts.

"As usual ladies first!" I stroll over to the girls bowl on the stage. I pull the first name off the top of the pile and then walk over to the microphone to read it. I open up the envelope and in a loud clear voice read.

"Sadie Amaya."

A girl with a limp stoically walks towards the front of the crowd. When she gets to the stairs, and Peacekeeper tries to help her, but she swats his hand away.

"I can do it myself." she says as she walks up the stairs with little difficulty.

She walks to me and stares at me with a look I can only describe as pure disgust. This is a look a 15 year old girl should not have down yet.

"Why so serious dear?" I say into the microphone trying to lighten the moment.

"You're sending me off to the slaughter." she says, "Why are you so chipper dear?" in an accent that mocks mine.

She rolls her eyes and walks to the back of the stage and takes a seat in one of the two tribute chairs we have at the back of the stage.

"Well." I say

I walk over to the bowls boy, but this time I mix it up and dig all the way down. You can hear a pencil drop it's so quiet and intense in this town square. I'm sure to rank one of the best escorts this year!

I walk over to the microphone and unravel the envelope, "Aucto Collins."

"NO!" screams a girl voice as a young man starts to walk up to the stage looking scared.

"NO! HE CAN'T GO PLEASE!" screams the girl again.

He strolls up to the stage and stares at me.

"Tell us something about yourself dear."

He just looks at the girl who is on her knees crying in the first row of the 15 year old section. His stare is a mixture of a blank one, and a hurt one.

"Well. We shall see these two again in the chariots!"

The audience claps and we begin our walk back to the justice building.

 **Sadie Amaya-District 3 Female**

Daniel is the last person to come and see me. Mom and Dad already came. Mom was in tears, and Dad tried to remain stoic for me. Pudge and Lectra were next, and they were both surprised that I got picked.

Daniel walked in and first thing he did was give me a hug. He wrapped me in a tight embrace, and I wish I could just stay like this forever.

"You have to win Sadie."

"Daniel be realistic." I say as he continues to squeeze me.

"Sadie. You have to win. I might be the leader of this group, but if you die...so does the Patriots. We can't stand without you. You're our common sense."

"I think it's about time you found a new one then." I say. "Be the leader I know you can be Dan."

The Peacekeeper says that it's time to go, and Daniel leaves.

The worst part? God Bless the USA was already covered up by the time the reapings happened.

 **Aucto Collins- District 3 Male**

My parents came in and were a mess. Both in a fit of tears and not understanding. My mother kept muttering how this wasn't probable. After they leave, Lenore comes in.

"You can't go." she says as she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't really have a choice Lenore." I respond.

She grabs my hands and looks at me. "I just thought that after last night..maybe..maybe something could come of this." she says

I tilt her face up and bring her lips to mine. For a moment all that matters is Lenore standing in front of me. All the matters is this new determination to get home. I will get home. I will be Victor.

"Promise I'll see you again."

"I promise." I say

Technically it's not a lie. She'll see me on TV

 **That's district 3! Props to Rachel Platten and John Lennon for the songs I used in this chapter.**

 **For district 1 it was Carrie Underwood and Skyler Grey**

 **For district 2 it was Melanie Martienz and Haley Reinhart**

 **For Bryleys Chapters, it was Evanescence, Avicii, and Hunter Hayes**

* * *

 **Who did you like better? Sadie or Aucto?**

 **Predictions on the two?**

 **The Patriots? It seems I can't get away from rebellions.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**So I went shopping today, and I bought a cardigan. It's a freaking great day to be Caleb. I also got new cologne AND a cool shirt...WITH A HOOD.**

 **District 4 is up next, let's thank Keith Urban, and Gym Class Heroes for the songs we used in this chapter.**

 ****TRIGGER WARNING: The submitter for Emily placed her in an abusive relationship**

* * *

 _So, what made you think you could take a life_

 _And just push it, push it around_

 _I guess to build yourself up so high_

 _You had to take her and break her down_

 _Stupid boy._

* * *

 **Emily Delacour- District 4 Female**

"You aren't volunteering Emily. Don't be stupid."

I smile at Jaylin as he pushes my hair behind my ear. He's one of those people that gets overly stressed. He doesn't mean it. He really doesn't. I love him. I really do.

"Jaylin. I have to. I was chosen."

He pulls his hand back quickly and stares at me angry. I upset him. I know I did. I should have stopped talking...but I can't. I have a duty, not only to myself, but to my family to volunteer this year. It needs to be me.

"I said you're not volunteering." he says more forcefully.

"Jaylin...I can't not volunteer." he grabs my arm and squeezes. I wince as the pain shoots through my body and he pulls my face over to his. He gets his really close to mine and says with an acidic tone of voice.

"You. Are. Not. Volunteering." I wince as spit flies into my face as he talks.

"Okay…" I manage to choke out from the pain of the grip he has on my arm, and the fingernails digging under my skin.

"Now that we got that settled." he says as he leans in to kiss me, but I pull away.

"My mother said I need to get home soon."

I get up and walk out of his house. I see his mom on the way out of the house, and she has that same scared look that I wear when I'm around her son. Only she has it with Mr. Brights.

Call me what you want. An idiot, a dependent, a weak minded person. Tell me that I deserve better, and that I can do so many great things and I'm letting a boy limit me. You don't think I know that? You don't think if I could get out of this I wouldn't?

The problem has nothing to do with what I can do, it has everything to do with what I am. I am in love with him. He is my heart, but even your own heart can attack you.

I arrive at the front door of my house, and look down at the arm that he grabbed me by. There in the shape of his hand lies a dark blue bruise. How the hell am I going to explain this to my mom?

"Emily, you have great arms." she always says "Why don't you show them off?"

The one time I show them off is the one time he leaves a bruise.

I stroll through the house secretly and incognito. To my relief my mother isn't anywhere in the rooms needed to get to my own.

I quickly strip off the sleeveless sundress that used to be one of my favorites and throw it into the hamper. I slide into a maroon long sleeved dress that cuts off at my mid thigh, and a pair of cream heels.

"You look beautiful Mija." says my mother as I turn around.

"Thanks Momma." I say

She strolls over to where I am and helps me zip up the back of my dress. I stand there and look in the mirror.

I wasn't always this pathetic. They don't let pathetic people volunteer for the Hunger Games. I was fierce. I was outspoken and bold. The best in my class with a katana, and throwing knives. Then I met Jaylin. We were shoe ins to volunteer together. We started dating, and had no idea how we would handle going into the Hunger Games together.

When Bobsly backed out due to an injury, and he was asked to take his place. He stepped up, and he won. He actually won. Now standing before me was a victor, but the once sweet boy that I fell in love with turned into a brutal and hardened man. It's not his fault...it really isn't.

"I have something for you Mija." says my mom as she pulls out a velvet box with a red ribbon around it.

I smile as I open it up and see a golden necklace with a heart on it.

"It's for good luck when you volunteer today."

"Thanks mom…" I say

I don't have the heart to tell her I won't be volunteering.

* * *

 _But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_

 _Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong_

 _And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end_

* * *

 **Knox McDallen-District 4 Male**

Today is a bitter sweet day for me. I volunteer for the Hunger Games today. I'm not really upset on the fact that I volunteer, but the idea of killing someone is absolutely disturbing to me.

I don't mind the training. Training honestly is kind of fun. It's a way to build a community of people that you can form some really tight bonds with. Not to mention it keeps you in really good shape.

To look someone in the eyes though, and tell them that their time is up. That they can't live anymore...that your life is more important than their's. I don't know how I'm going to do it.

I'm not like the other careers. The girl that I'm volunteering with, she tears the simulations to shreds. She takes no prisoners, and it's no wonder they chose her to go into the games.

I'm weak. I only kill when I have to. In the simulation chamber I've won enough games to be chosen this year, but let's be real. I was going to be chosen anyways.

My grandfather was a rebel when the Capitol was first taking over 17 years ago. They had just taken over Nebraska, and my family was on the ropes for being labeled as traitors to our new country. My dad wasn't openly against the Capitol like my grandfather, so he was spared. However, my grandfather was killed.

Dad became a trainer in the academy in four. Once the Capitol discovered that certain districts like the attention they got from winning the games, they started allowing training. Under the radar of course, since it technically isn't fair that the poorer districts couldn't afford it. Dad was someone they saw potential in, and just like that the academy was formed.

They put the trainers kids in the game as a chance to "show honor to their district." but I really just think it's a way to put the district in it's place.

My brother went in two years ago. He was incredible. He made it all the way to final four, and then the girl from 2 stabbed him in the back...literally. She went on to win that year, and I vowed that I would never do an ally dirty like that.

Your word is all you have in this life. When you ruin it...it's suddenly like you have nothing. I don't want to have nothing. I want to be trustworthy, and loyal, I want to be a good person.

I walk out of my house after kissing my mother goodbye. She tells me good luck, and you can see that she has physical fear in her eyes. It's not something you like to see when you are going into a potential life threatening situation.

I arrive in the town square when I see Emily and her boyfriend talking near the check in. I smile and I wave to her, but she doesn't seem to notice. As I get closer I notice that their conversation looks heated, and it's something where he looks very upset.

He grabs onto her arm, and she winces and I feel like I need to step in.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Knox I'm fine."

"Get lost Wonderboy." says Jaylin as he stares at me angry.

"I think you need to let go of her arm." I say as I step in between them.

She looks relieved that somebody stepped up and separated them, but then I realize that he's going to be on the train with us. That's a recipe for disaster if you ask me. Not to mention he'll be mentoring us.

"Are you sure you want to piss off your mentor, McDallen?"

"If my mentor is being a dick, and hurting a girl for no reason then yes. I think pissing off my mentor is ok."

I know it sounds silly. We are going into the Hunger Games, and odds are I'm going to have to kill a girl. That doesn't mean that I want Emily to be in pain outside of the competition.

"You just messed up kid." says Jaylin as he walks off to take his spot on the stage waiting for the mentor.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I turn to Emily.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." she says

"I know, but you looked like he was hurting you. That isn't right and-"

"And what? You thought you could save me? Be my knight in shining armor? Make me forget that my boyfriend is a complete pig? Knox, don't get involved next time. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

She walks off and gets in line to check into the reapings, and I'm left confused and not quite understanding what just happened.

 **Eudorian Eclaps-District Escort**

"Hello District 4!" I say into the microphone as I throw my arms in the air. "Welcome to the reapings for the 17th Hunger Games!"

The crowd roars with excitement, and I figure it's best to keep this momentum going.

"Ladies first."

 **Emily Delacour- District 4 Female**

Knox, though obnoxious, did make me realize something. Am I going to let some boy dictate my life? What's the worst that can happen...I die in the games? What's the best? I win. What can he do when I come home. I'll finally have the power and the courage to put him in his place.

"Amelia Orangeshard." says the district escort as he reads the name of the female that will be entering the games this year. At least for now.

It's now or never Emily. "I VOLUNTEER." I scream loudly as I start walking up to the stage.

 **Eudorian Eclaps-District Escort**

"Oh good, a volunteer. Tell us your name dear."

"My name is Emily Delacour. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Latin fire. I love it." I say as she strolls to the back of the stage. I notice that the boy mentor for the games is giving her a very angry look. I wonder what's going on there.

"Boys next."

 **Knox McDallen-District 4 Male**

I take a deep breath as I watch him dig around in the bowl for a name. A name that's literally useless and everyone knows the boy she calls won't go in.

I look around and literally everyone is looking at me. There isn't one eye that isn't on me.

When he finds a envelope that is suiting to his fancy he picks it out, and walks over to the microphone.

"Todd Hertzog."

I take another deep breath as I swallow all last minute fear, and yell "I VOLUNTEER."

 **Eudorian Eclaps-District Escort**

What a surprise. Two volunteers! Well not really. It's a career district after all.

"Please come up here and state your name!" I say excitedly.

A boy comes up to the front and runs his fingers through the top of his hair.

"My name is Knox McDallen. I'm excited to represent District 4 in the 17th Games.

 **There you have it. District 4! I decided to try something different rather than the goodbyes. Let me know what you think on that.**

 **Someone complained to me that I have a lot of female winners. Send me exciting male characters that don't have like 6 seconds of story arc, and can develope over a long term and maybe I would have male winners. -rant over.-**

 **Who did you like better? Emily or Knox?**

 **Predictions?**

 **I want to update Bryley again, what would be a good district to break and give you guys an update before continuing with the reapings?**

 **I tried to be as kind as I could with Emily's..Part of the reason I didn't write goodbyes was because I have no idea what an abusive relationship looks like, and I didn't want someone to be insulted with how I wrote her.**

 **LASTLY, my boy Ansley (creativeAJL) or as I call him #FFBFF, has an SYOT that is currently closed called Second Chance. It's closed, but I'm in it and you should go and not only support him, but also Parvati. Like it would make my day, and I think his just because we have competitions on reviews, if you guys went and bombed his reviews with #TeamParvati post.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**When I started this story I was so surprised at the support it was being shown, and now that I'm 98 reviews in...I'm absolutely shocked. Thanks for my awesome readers. You guys make this awesome.**

 **Also, answer to the question time:**

" **Caleb, how do you pick the bloodbaths for your story?"**

 **Well my dear sweet person who shall not be named, franky...I pick whoever I want. Literally no one is safe. However, I'm more inclined to kill someone who hasn't been reading (yes, I'm that rude.) Rather than someone who isn't. Just because you submitted a career doesn't mean you disappear. We might have an earthquake that shakes them off the platform ;)**

 **Also, Abby. Parvati is a freaking queen. A FREAKING QUEEN. #SecondChance #TeamParvati #TeamHallows #DownwithLark #andDownwithSashen #ParvatiISSecondChance**

* * *

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean._

 _Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens._

 _Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance._

 _And if you get the choice, to sit it out or dance._

 _I hope you dance._

* * *

 **Amelia Steele-District 5 Female**

"Angie, sweetheart I need you to come out from under the desk."

"NO!" she screams defiantly as she lies there and pouts.

I look around at the orphanage supervisors as they stand there unsure of what to do. Can someone tell me why people who know nothing of children are the ones that are working with them?

"Angie, if you don't come out from under the desk the tickle monster is going to have to pay you a visit."

She looks at me with an expression of "I dare you." and "Girl I will wreck your face." Both of which I know she'll probably mean in that one facial expression.

The orphanage isn't just an 's for children with mental illnesses. No I myself am not an orphan, but instead just have a heart for these kids. Angie is upset right now because the lady that cooks the food knows she's allergic to carrots, but she put carrots in the food anyways.

It's not just a simple act of "someone did something insensitive" to these kids. They take it personal, they take it as a sign that they're unloved. They're already orphans. They don't need to feel that way anymore than they already do.

"Alright Angie. Here comes the tickle monster!" I reach in and at first she attempts to bite my hand. I pull it back and give her a look. Her face softens up and she rolls her eyes.

"Ami you're so detrimental." she says as she gets out from under the desk and walks up to the lady that cooks the food.

"I'm sorry Angie." she says as she leans down to give her a hug.

"It's ok." says Angie as she smiles at the lady, her face then changes and she looks PISSED "Not!" she says as she slams her foot into the ladies knee.

"Don't forget my allergies next time Lady." says the 5 year old as she walks out of the room impatiently

"Angie, you get your little butt back in here right now." I call to her.

She comes walking back in rolling her eyes at me.

"What Ami?" she says impatiently

"You apologize to this lady right now."

"It's not my fault Ami, I'm bipolar." she says with a grin.

I look at the orphanage directors with a hearty glare. They give these kids excuses all the time for how they act. How are they ever going to learn how to respond to the real world if they're never given the opportunity to prove themselves in the little situations. She's only here until she's 18, and then she's out on the streets. Hardly anyone adopts these kids.

"I don't care if you had a seizure and accidently kicked her in the leg." I respond. "When we hurt someone we say sorry."

"You're going to make me go back under the desk."

I arch my eyebrow, and suddenly Angie knows that she has lost this fight.

"Fiinnnneee!" she says throwing her arms up in the air. "Listen you rude little lady that put carrots in my food-"

"Uh hum." I cough into my hands. That is not the way I taught her to apologize.

"Right, I'm sorry ugly lunch lady for kicking you. I'm sure your food is delicious even though I can't eat it because I'm allergic. Maybe try not to kill me next time ok? It would incline me not to kick you."

Angie is way too smart for her own age. That being 5 years old. These kids are people, and even though she has a lot of growing up and working to do, you have to treat her like she is. Otherwise she will try and get away with anything.

Angie walks out of the room and leaves us there, and that's when the reaping bells go off.

"Well. It's time for me to be off." I say as I look at the directors. "Don't let her get away with things like that."

"See you after the reapings Ami." they say as I leave the room.

* * *

 _It's a hurt that never heals_

 _It's the deepest cut you feel_

 _It's the thing in you that feeds_

 _The animal in me._

* * *

 **Abel Zalmon-District 5 Male(TRIGGER WARNING: HE'S HOMOPHOBIC, AND THE PEOPLE HE IS WITH ARE JUST REALLY MEAN PEOPLE. I IN NO WAY AT ALL CONDONE OR ACCEPT THESE CONVERSATIONS AS MY OWN. MERELY TO DEVELOP CHARACTER AND MAYBE DO SOMETHING I'VE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE. So don't hate me, cause like I said...not me.)**

"Are we going to let these queers come in and wreck the foundations of our homes?!"

"NO" we all shout togethe

"Are we going to allow the sanctity of people that are white to lose out to less fortunate people of different colors?!"

"NO!" we all shout

"ARE WE GOING TO STAND BY WHY PANEM GOES TO HELL?!"

"NOOOO!" we all shout.

The rally ends, and I stand up from my seat that I was sitting in. People don't understand our group. They say that we are a hate group because we don't like faggots, and we don't appreciate dating outside of our own race.

However I see this group as my saving dad died when I was younger. I have no care, nor no thoughts as to why or what happened. All I know is I was lost. I was broken, and I was misguided. These people reawakened me. They gave me hope. Suddenly showed me a new light.

I walk out of the auditorium, and head to my house. When I arrive my mother was waiting for me there, and she was looking distraught.

"Where have you been?" she ask as she looks at me angry

"Out." I say

"Abel, you've been gone for two days now. I've been worried sick. Where have you been?" she asked calmly again, but you can tell she's getting angrier.

"I told you. Out."

"Out with that stupid gang you call a family."

I turn to her and face her angry as she sits there with her arms crossed, as she stands against the door. "Watch your mouth woman." I say

She gets wide eyed and walks towards me. She throws me down to the ground and starts slapping me.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER. IF YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE YOU WILL LIVE BY MY RULES." she says adding a finishing slap to my face.

"Don't you ever call me woman again." she said.

"I'm moving out."

I walk towards my room and grab a bag out from my closet, and start piling in clothes. She looks upset as she follows me in, and starts unpacking my bad as I pack it.

I slap her hand as she reaches into my bag again.

"Do not touch my stuff." I say

"I bought your stuff." she says

I continue to throw it in the bag and she continues to unpack it. Finally I give up and decide to just walk out of the house.

"Abel what happened to you! You were such a sweet kid!"

"I found the truth!" I say as I turn around to her.

Her eyes fill with tears as she sees me for the man I've become. I don't understand her upsetness. Most mother's would be proud to have me.

The reaping bells ring, and suddenly I'm walking to the town's square.

 **Giaroma Alvira- District Escort**

"Amelia Steele."

I let the name echo into the microphone as I read it out. It's a pretty name. It really is. I just wish she wasn't so shy.

We wait what seems like forever before a girl comes walking up to the stage. She looks so fragile...so...so innocent. She gets up and when I hand her the mic to talk, she ends up crying and just walking to the back of the stage. Sad really.

I walk over to the boy's bowl. I dig around in the names, and pull out one that felt like it was directly in the middle.

I walk over to the microphone and unravel the envelope. "Abel Zalmon."

For the first time in all of my time serving in District 5 people actually cheered when someone was reaped. This kid must really be not nice.

He gets to the stage and sees me and eyes me up and down.

"What trash." he says as he walks to the justice building directly off the stage.

 **Amelia Steele-District 5 Female**

Angie visited me after I was reaped. She came in distraught, and broken and sad. She didn't seem to understand it wasn't her fault.

"BUTTT BUT AMI I- I WISHED SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN."

"Sweetheart that doesn't mean it will."

"I am so sorry Ami." she says as she cries

"It's ok dear." I say as I pull her into a hug, with fresh tears forming in my own eyes.

 **Abel Zalmon-District 5 Male**

"This is your chance Abel. You can get our message across Panem. Blood Brothers will be on every tv screen, every broadcasting. You can finally change things and what we've wanted to do."

He's right. The leader is right. I will do my best to do what's best for my Brothers. Martyrism for your cause is truly the best way to get heard.

 **I feel so frustrated writing this. I don't even have banter at the end. Also, remember when I said that I had creative privileges once your tribute was chosen? Keep that in mind creators.**

 **Let's thank Leeann Rimes and Motely Crew for the songs.**

 **Who do you like better? Amelia or Abel?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Do you hate me now?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	9. District 6 Reapings

**Aye! So if you're looking for a good read other than this, Reader Castellan has just wrapped up an incredible SYOT. I'm a big fan of the winner. (It's not mine, but I also didn't submit oops.) Anyways go binge read it and tell him how awesome he is.**

 **Also, FlawlessCatastrophe also just finished a SYOT. Check it out. It kept me on the edge of my seat. Especially...you know...the ending. *insert Brooke evil laugh and hair flip.***

 **Also, I have my ending and I'm FREAKING THE FLIP OUT BECAUSE NONE OF YOU EVEN HAVE A BRIEF CLUE AS TO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

* * *

 _Fix her hair in curls and bows_

 _She's still gonna play with the G._

 _No pink Malibu Barbie toys_

 _Daddy's little girl is a tomboy_

 _She won't have time for painting her nails_

 _Or glamor magazines_

 _She'll have a four wheel drive, pickup truck_

 _A subscription to Field and Stream_

* * *

 **Victoria "Vic" Axelle- District 6 Female**

"You are not wearing that Victoria."

I look down at my red plaid shirt and torn skinny jeans. I look up at my mother confused as she continues to hold up dress after dress.

"What about this one?" she ask holding up a frilly ugly yellow thing that can only resemble a canary if I'm being honest.

I give her a look that says "not even if my life depended on it."

She sighs, and picks out a white one with red roses on it. "What about this one?"

I hold my hand in the shape of a gun to my head, and pull the imaginary trigger.

"Mom, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask honestly. I don't see why I have to get all dressed up in order to go to a place where a unlucky kid goes off to their death.

"Everything is wrong Victoria! The shirt has a stain on the lower left side," I look down and smile, I didn't even know that was there. "It doesn't match your shoes, and your hair is an absolute mess!"

Honestly, there is nothing wrong with a pony tail.

"Mom do I look okay?" ask Anastasia as she walks in with a pink dress on. Her hair is done in perfect curls, and her makeup is perfectly blended onto her face. She'd be barbie if Barbie were 14.

"Are you going to a life sized competition of candy land?" I ask with my eyebrows raised at how ridiculous she looks.

"You just wish you could pull this off." says Anastasia as she does a twirl and my mother claps for her.

"I wish you would dress like your sister!" says my mother as she continues back to looking in my closet for dresses.

"The snark level in this room is entirely to high." says Dad as he walks into the room with a joking smile. Thank God, someone who understands me!

"Dad can you please tell her to not make me wear a dress! What if I get reaped? I don't want to go to the Capitol in something uncomfortable and stupid."

"Mom I agree with Victoria." says Anastasia as she looks me up and down. "Some people are just hopeless."

"No daughter of mine is getting reaped today." says Dad. "So in turn," he says as he turns to my mother, "Honey, she wears what she wants."

I smile at my Dad as he once again comes to my rescue. I've never seen the point in dresses, and bows, and pretty things. I've always been one that likes to go out, and make a mess. Not clean it up.

"All I wanted was for you to be pretty!" says Mother as she throws up her arms in the air and walks out of the room.

"Nice. You broke mom." says Anastasia as she follows.

I walk over to my bed, and sit down. I'm so frustrated. Why can't she just let me be myself? It's not like I am doing heroine or drinking alcohol. I'm freaking wearing a flannel shirt. To mom though it's like the end of the word.

"She'll come around kiddo." says Dad as he comes and puts his arm around my shoulder. I lean into it and frown.

"It's just not fair. She doesn't even try to accept me. I swear if Anastasia didn't come around, I'd probably be dead by now."

"Your mother wouldn't kill you." said Dad as he pulls away chuckling

"No, like if I had to wear any of what Ana wears, I'd probably die of embarrassment."

Dad chuckles and gets up. He walks towards the door, and the reaping bells go off.

"You better get going kiddo."

I get up from the bed and look at my hair in the mirror. Maybe I could have made it a little nicer for Mom, but it's too late for that now.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out my black baseball cap, and slide it over my head. There. That should take care of that. Right?

I walk down the stairs and meet Anastasia in the hallway that is the main exit of the house. Her eyes widen when she sees the latest edition to my outfit and she makes an ugly face.

"Oh my gosh, I have a brother." she says as she rolls her eyes and walks out of the door.

* * *

 _I hear the train a comin'_

 _It's rolling round the bend_

 _And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when,_

 _I'm stuck in Folsom prison, and time keeps draggin' on_

* * *

 **Jason Nester- District 6 Male**

Day 378 in this prison. No like literally in prison. Steel bars, caged cells, toilet and a bathroom where everyone can see you pee. It's actually a lovely set up.

Truth is I didn't do it. And I'm not saying that like one of those murder mystery things where everyone knows the person actually did. I honestly just didn't do it.

I was out late one night, my parents are those free spirit hippie types…, anyways I was out late when all of the sudden there was a train heading for a part of the tracks that was being discontinued. When I went for help, the peacekeepers were more focused on why I was out past curfew, rather than the train full of people about to have their lives ended.

Long story short the train went over the cliff, and 20 people died that night. I was thrown in jail for being out past curfew, and when the news came in that 20 people died they needed someone to blame. Thus a year in this cell for every person that died.

"CAMI!"

That is what I hear every night. My cell neighbor Maria always cries about her daughter she killed in one of her bipolar episodes. It really isn't fair Maria is in here. It's not her fault that she's not chemically stable enough in her head. With all of the Capitol medicine and all that stuff you'd think they'd be able to help.

"Jason...I just can't. I just can't." she says as I walk over to the other side of my 6 by 6 cell. I look at her through the iron barred window that separates our cells, and she is rocking back and forth in between her bed, and her toilet.

I reach my hand out and she grabs hold of it. She's shaking and on the verge of a panic attack, but at this point I know what to do.

"What's going on in here?!" says Patter the guard that walks down the hall every 30 minutes. He's literally Satan if Satan cared enough to come up in human form and mess with cellmates.

"Hello Patter, you're looking rather dapper today. The uniform is really making your eyes pop."

He takes out his baton and swings it at my bars on the cell.

"Don't make me come in there Nestor." he says as he stares me down.

"Sir, I was merely complimenting the beauty the radiates this hall every 30 minutes when I get to see you."

Maria starts to laugh, and she slowly starts to calm down.

"Alright boy, it's time for the reapings." says Patter aka Satan as he unlocks my door and handcuffs me. I begin my walk down the hall and towards the outside of the prison doors. It's nice to feel the sunshine on my skin, and the warmth of the son on my face.

I decided yesterday that I'm going to volunteer. What's the worst that can happen? I die? I'd honestly rather die than suffer in that cell anymore. 19 more years isn't something I can take in there.

When we arrive, Patter aka Satan, checks me into the line that they draw blood to ensure that I am indeed at the reaping.

He walks me to the 17 year old boy section, and tells me not to move or I get the baton.

"Woah there partner. I don't float that way."

A couple of guys next to us that overheard snicker as Patter walks away in a puff.

I look up and get situated right as the district escort is walking onto the stage.

 **Valencia Aglamar- District Escort**

"Ladies firsttt!" I sing in a sing song voice as I walk over to the bowl. The audience is silent, but I don't blame them. I'd be speechless too if I was faced with perfection.

"Victoria Axell!"

There is a very pretty girl that steps forward and starts to cry. She stands there watching as another ugly little boy walks over to the stage and up the stairs.

"My name is Vic Axell." she says as she stares me down.

"Vic? Like Victor?" I say confused. "Sweet heart I called girls first. You weren't reap-"

The boy takes off his hat, and out falls a gallon of tangled hair. Oh my gosh it's a girl.

"Oh you're a girl. Very well. To the back with you."

She walks to the back, and sits down in the chair. Putting her hair back into her hat and placing it on her head.

"Boys next!" I sing as I walk over to the bowl and pull out a name.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Everyone gasp as a boy that is in handcuffs walks up to the front of the stage. He's in an orange jumpsuit with a number written on it. He smiles as he makes it up to the stage, and is somehow picking at the handcuffs. When he gets to the top of the stairs, he holds them up in the air, and talks to someone named Patters.

"Hey Patter!" he screams into the microphone. "I think these belong to you!" He throws them into the crowd and everyone is standing there with their mouth slacked and confused.

He turns on his heel and walks straight to the justice building.

 **Victoria "Vic" Axell-District 6 Female**

"VIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!" screams Anastasia in a dramatic way as her, my mother, and father walk into the room.

"Oh my brave little princess!" screams mother as she wraps her arms around me.

Anastasia pulls her off me and looks into my mother's eyes.

"Mom. She isn't a princess-"

"Seriously Ana now is not the tim-" Dad starts.

"She's a warrior."

She looks at me with daggers in her eyes, and a look of intensity I didn't think was possible with someone like my sister.

"You better win."

"I'll try."

 **Jason Nestor- District 6 Male**

"Well this sucks." I say as my parents are sitting there crying and yelling at me.

"Why would you do such a thing!?" screams mom as she is wailing on the ground.

This is the first time they've seen me in months, and I don't want our potential last memory together to be like this.

"Listen guys!" I say holding up my hand. They stop and stare at me. Mom is sniffling, and Dad is comforting mom.

"I was already dying in there. The little boy that went off into the prison is not the boy that stands before you right now! I couldn't keep going. At least this way if I win I get pardoned, and then everything can be normal again. If not, I don't spend my life rotting away."

They look at me and my Dad puts on an encouraging smile.

"Go get them son. I'll see you when you get back."

They wrap me in a hug, and suddenly I wish I was never out the night that train ran off the cliff.

 **This chapter was so much fun to write! A huge improvement from last chapter if I do say so myself.**

 **Who do you like better? Vic or Jason?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Some of you are posting the charts, and I want to see who likes who! So everyone post them!**

 **Also, if you happen to read All-Stars, everything is planned out, and everything is decided upon...but I just need the motivation to type it all down. I think what I'm going to do is soon just type one big ending chapter, and then an epilogue.**

 **I'll give sponsor points to those I see doing the #TeamParvati on Ansley's reviews! (Can I do that? Oops just did.)**

 **Also, I really love you guys for all the reviews and support. You guys make this story what it is!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	10. District 7 Reapings

**So, I finished a lab. updated this chapter, took a nap, went to work twice AND decorated the christmas tree. It's been a pretty hectic freaking day.**

 **Also, how the hell am I at 140 reviews? Like what earth is this? You guys are beautiful. Also, Brooke, I'm sorry for how much I changed Andifer.**

* * *

 _Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_  
 _I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah_  
 _The more I try the less it's working, yeah,_  
 _'Cause everything inside me screams, no,_

* * *

 **Andifer "Willie" Jones- District 7 Female**

It's late. Like really late. So exponentially late that if I were to get caught right now I would probably die.

"Guys are you sure we should be here?" I say as we walk into the park and my friends run to sit on the swings.

"Calm Down Princess." says Lilac, "It's not like we are walking into a dangerous murder zone. It's a freaking park."

She sits on the swing next to Theo, my boyfriend who just happens to be her older brother. Timothy is also with us, but he sits on top of the bridge that is connected to the swings via the jungle gym. I'm standing with my feet planted firmly on the ground, refusing to move any farther.

"I'm just saying this place gives me the willies." I say as I wrap my arms around my waist

"Babe, did you just say this place gives you the Willies?" says Theo as he looks up from his swing and smiles.

"Isn't that a thing?" I ask confused

"I'm so calling you willie from now on." says Lilac as she starts to laugh really hard.

"Lilac lay off." says Timothy.

I've never seen Tim actually hate someone, but if I have Lilac is the closest one. He is so catastrophically optimistic it's annoying. Like an earthquake could be happening, and he'd be all "No it's not! It's a dance party from the earth!" and the earth would probably turn it into a dance party.

"No one asked you Tiny Tim." says Lilac

"Li, you really should back off." says Theo.

Gosh he literally is perfect. Like totally astronomically perfect. He's beautiful, and talented, and he draws better than I breathe.

"I agree with Theo." I say as I wave my hand at him and wink.

"Thanks Willie!" he says chuckling.

He did not just Willie me. Ugh, I don't think I'm ever going to live this down.

"Are you guys nervous for the reapings later this morning?" asked Timothy as he jumps down from the jungle gym, and starts climbing onto the pole that holds up the swings.

"Have we really been out that late?" ask Theo looking at his watch, "holy crap it's 3 AM! Where are the Peacekeepers?!"

"Maybe this place gives them the Willies." says Lilac with a wink.

"Enough with the Willie talk!" I say angrily.

"Woah, hot head. Calm the heck down." says Lilac rolling her eyes. "Always so dramatic."

"I am not dramatic." I protest

"You kind of are babe." says Theo as he looks at me apologetically.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" I say

"She's my sister…"

"I don't care if she's the queen of freaking Sheeba. I'm your girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" he said confused.

My whole world stopped turning at this precise moment. Everything that I thought was true about my relationship with Theo was wrong. Just wrong.

"What do you mean…" I said.

He takes me to the side of the jungle gym, where the other two won't be able to hear me.

"I just thought we were makeout buddies.." he said

"Excuse me?"

He's not even a good kisser. He kisses like a fish. Like I was drowning when we would. This is just stupid. I feel like the sky is falling out of the atmosphere and into my life. Smushing me.

"I didn't know I was your "boyfriend,""

He put boyfriend in quotation marks with his fingers. Did he really just quotation marks with his fingers?

"You know what. I don't need this." I say as I walk out of the park and towards my house.

"Where's Willie going?" ask Lilac as she is swinging.

"I don't know." says Theo.

I start to cry when I'm a good distance away. I cry until I get home.

* * *

 _In a moment, everything can change,_

 _Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

 _For a minute, all the world can wait,_

 _Let go of your yesterday._

* * *

 **Michale Thomson- District 7 Male**

Everything is black. I've been fading in and out for the past hour, and I don't know what's going on. I see the faint outline of a nurse as she looks down at me.

"Sir, I need you to squeeze my fingers." she says

"What?" I ask in the haze and confusion

"Sir, I need you to squeeze my fingers." I squeeze, and I look up at her. My vision is becoming clearer now.

"Like that?" I ask

"That's perfect." she says, I hear her turn to her partner and whisper. It sounded a lot like we need to get him to the hospital now.

"Am I going to lose my arm?" I ask noticing how much blood is around me. I have no idea why I'm not hyperventilating, or freaking out even. Everything in me is just calm though.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." says the medic as they put a mask over my face.

"Sir we need you to breathe this in."

I start to inhale, and as I do everything goes black.

 **2 hours later**

I wake up in a white room. There is a curtain around me and a chair next to me. It's empty. About 5 minutes after I stir my sister Ashley walks in and sits down. When she notices I'm awake she freaks out.

"Michale...don't freak out."

"What are you talking about."

That's when I notice it. My arm is gone. Completely gone. The elbow down is missing.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I scream as I touch where my arm used to be.

"You were chopping wood, and the axe bounced back...you fainted because you lost a lot of blood. Someone on the job with you found you lying in a pool of blood. They say you're lucky to be alive."

I start breathing really heavy and quickly. The more I try to breathe however, the more impossible it becomes to actually receive oxygen.

A Doctor comes running in and asking my sister all sorts of questions. My sister is freaking out, and doesn't know how to answer. All of the sudden my whole body starts to shake and I begin to not be able to control the spasms that are erupting from me.

"Michale you can't die on me now." I hear the Doctor say as they are doing their best to calm me down.

The shaking gets more rough, and suddenly I'm just not shaking anymore. Everything is peaceful, and then I'm looking down at my body laying down on the bed.

"What the hell." I mumble to myself.

"CHARGE TO 120!" I hear the Doctor say as they get out the paddles. She rubs them together, and says "Clear!"

She places them on my chest, and suddenly I'm floating down back into my body.

 **2 more hours later**

I wake up again, and this time I'm in the ICU of the hospital. My sister is sitting next to my bed, only this time she immediately called the Doctor when I woke up.

"You gave us quite a scare today...twice!" says the Doctor with a smile as she sits next to me on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive." I manage to choke out.

She smiles. "There is going to be a lot of changes for you. This isn't an easy transition."

I look down at my arm. So that wasn't a bad dream. I have no left arm.

"The reapings are in an hour however, and I have them streaming it live to you, so technically you're there. The peacekeepers agree that you're in no place to show up."

"Doctor Ramierez will be in here shortly to talk about prosthetic opportunities with you. If you have any questions call for me."

She gets up out of the bed and crosses to the door. She pauses and then turns around. "I'm Doctor Winterbottom by the way."

She leaves and my sister is there just staring at me.

"The reapings are startinig in 20 minutes. I wasn't excused like you."

"Go." I say

She gets up and kisses me on the forehead. "If mom and dad were here they would be so proud of you."

She gets up as the 18 year old she is, and walks to her last reaping ever. Here is to hoping she won't get picked.

 **Harris Blend- District Escort**

"Hello District 7!" I say as I stand on the stage and smile.

They clap politely as I stand, I understand them not freaking out. However, at the same time this is the outer district with the highest victors.

"Ladies first!" I say as I walk over to the girl's bowl. "Andifer Jones!"

A little girl strolls up to the stage, and she can't be more than 13 years old. She's scared and really looks like she's about to cry.

"How are you feeling dear?" I ask as I try and comfort her.

She starts to laugh. Like not in the haha funny laugh, but the insane laugh you'd see on a super villain.

"Of course it's me. Everything always freaking happens to me!" she says

I usher her to the back as she's rambling on about makeout buddies and walk over to the boys bowl. I pull an envelope out and walk to the microphone.

"Michale Thomson."

"NOOOO!" screams a girl as she falls to her knees crying. Nobody walks up to the stage and a Peacekeeper comes to the front and begins to whisper in my ear.

"What do you mean he's in the hospital?!" I say loudly into the microphone by accident.

 **Andifer "Willie" Jones- District 7 Female**

"Oh my gosh." says Lilac as she walks into the justice building room.

"What am I going to do?" I say scared

"You're probably going to die." she says and then throws her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I didn't mean that. You know I don't think before I tal-"

"Out."

"No Willie listen to me!"

I punch her in the face and push her towards the door. She stumbles back surprised and looks at me wide eyed and slack jawed.

"I said out."

She leaves the room.

 **Michale Thomson - District 7 Male**

They transport me into the ambulance car that will bring me to the trainstation. Ashley is sitting right next to me holding my hand that is still attached to my body.

"I'm going to die." I say

"No." she says beginning to cry. "You can't leave me too. Mom and Dad already did. You have to live."

"Ash, look at me. I almost died twice today, and my arm is missing, and-"

"But you didn't die today. You were spared twice. That can't go without purpose."

The ambulance stops and opens the back door. They pull my gurney out, and load me onto the train. I see a 13 year old girl already there, a very flamboyant escort, and Micheala and Dean Bradsworth. Sibling Victors from the 13th and 14th Hunger Games.

"We're screwed this year." says Dean as he looks both me and my district partner over.

 **I changed both of the stories so much, but it worked, and I like it. So oops.**

 **Also, I'm loving this #TeamParvati stuff that is happening on Ansley's story. You guys are BRILLIANT.**

 **Lastly, Katie, I'm sorry I changed his last name. I didn't realize that they both shared the last name Jones, and I wasn't feeling that. So one changed and I had already written Andifer's POV.**

 **Who do you like more? Michale or Willie?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	11. District 8 Reapings

**155 holla! Thanks for the people that continue to review. Not so much thanks to the fever that is infecting my body.**

* * *

 _You think that you know_

 _What your body's getting into_

 _But nobody's here to save you_

 _It's been awhile_

 _Since I tapped into my appetite_

 _But the hunger's coming back tonight_

 _The more that you fight_

 _The more that you're mine_

 _I'll keep you forever_

* * *

 **Viola Reginald- District 8 Female**

"Leave the money on the dresser." I say as the unnamed man gets up from the bed and begins putting his clothes back on.

He just waves me off, but leaves the money where I asked. He leaves the room in a hurry.

I'm sure you're thinking the same question that everyone always asked me. "Viola. Why are you a prostitute?"

It's not like it's the first choice that I had. I didn't wake up one morning and say I'm going to go sleep with someone for money. Little girls don't dream of this life. They have this life thrust upon them. I had this thrust upon me.

My Dad walked out when I was 12 and my brother was 10. I'll spare you the details on the messy divorce that ensued and chop it all down to two statements. Mom is a cold hearted little bitch, and Dad is a pansy ass wanna be Peacekeeper who couldn't pass the physical.

Dad lives on the other side of District 8 with his new family. I have no care as to what my Mom does, because honestly I don't feel like she cares.

Then there is Bari, who is my younger brother. Bari is a little punk. I gave up so much for him. So he could survive. So I could survive...and he's an ungrateful brat. When he found out what I was doing, instead of telling me that I don't have too, and I'm his sister I don't have to do that for him. Little brat called me a slut. Infact I'm thinking of changing my name to slut because of how often he calls me that.

Considering the hand I've been dealt however I'm pretty great at getting what I want. Actually, I almost always get what I want. I'm already a prostitute. Might as well go the full 9 yards. I think that's the problem with people though. They're scared of accepting who they are.

I know I'm a bad person. Honestly, I wouldn't want to be friends with me if I wasn't me already. How am I any different though than the baker who has a wife and two kids at home. that comes and sees me every Thursday? Or the little old lady that steals apples off the venders cart at the square every other day?

I may be a bad person, but I'm an honest bad person. I'll tell you to your face I'm not someone you want to mess with. These people though are still hiding behind the notions that they are actually decent.

I walk out of the room where I conduct my business operations and walk out of the building that holds it. Reaping days are always the busiest for me. A bunch of Dads are nervous that their precious little children are going to get reaped and have to go into the Hunger Games. I have no idea how that helps them but it sure helps me.

"Hey Viola." says the weird old man that says hi to me everyday when he sees me walking down the street.

"I already told you creepy old man. Pay up or get lost."

"Where are you off too?" he ask as he follows me

"To the Reapings? Where everyone should be headed too."

"Since when are you a rule follower?"

"Since I don't want to be hanged? Bye creepy old fart."

I continue down the street and go into the check out line for the Reapings.

"Hey slut."

"Bari, always a pleasure."

The Peacekeeper takes my hand and pricks my blood to check me in.

"How many men today? 8? 9?"

"Lost track." I say sarcastically. The answer is actually 1 for all that are curious.

"Nasty man." says Bari as he walks over to the 15 year old boy section.

"You know what you little prick?!" I say loudly so everyone can listen, they all turn and do exactly as I want them too. "I'm tired of you down talking me for saving your ass! Everything I've done has literally been for you!'

He turns around and notices everyone staring at us. "Don't try and play the noble card. You took the easy way out. You did all this for you."

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH PEOPLE FOR MONEY?!"

He turns a shade of bright red and walks to the 15 year old boy section. This time walking deeper and going into the middle of the crowd rather than standing on the edge.

I walk over to the 17 year old girl section and take my place. About 6 minutes later the District Escort comes on stage.

* * *

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

* * *

 **Asprin Allenns- District 8 Male**

"Leave the money on the dresser."

I wave her off. Whatever. I know the drill it's not like we haven't done this before. I leave the money on the dresser and walk out the door.

Frank is standing outside the room waiting. He's my Dad's old muscle man, but after I poisoned Dad and took over the ring Frank stayed loyal. He's now my second in command.

"Boss, they found Stan."

"Perfect, let's take care of this."

I didn't choose this life. Rather this life chose me. I was born from a woman on the wrong side of the tracks and a drug lord. When I was 5 my mother was killed by opposing gangs trying to stick it to my Dad, and by the time I was 8 he had tracked them down and taken care of them.

Little was done to block my exposure to this world. When I say little I mean nothing at all was done. I was always doomed to a life of drug exposure, and selling. Constantly having to watch my back for opposing gang members trying to further stick it to my dad. Constantly having to watch my Dad's own members. Mutiny is not something that is uncommon in this kind of situation.

We arrive to the place where they found Stan holed up in. An abandoned wearhouse. Come on Stan. At least make this difficult.

I walk into the room to see Stan tied to a chair and my men surrounding him. The guns that we have from bribing the Peacekeepers cocked and ready to go in their hands pointing at him.

"Stan."

"Pl-please. Asprin. I'll have your money just- just don't do this."

"Look, I've given you 3 extensions already. I don't have time for these games anymore."

"Asprin I'm your uncle."

"Should have thought about that buddy." I look at Frank and nod. "You know what to do."

To stay on top you have to do some things you aren't proud of. Nobody ever said that the climb was easy. I owe it to my Dad.

I guess I got interrupted halfway through the story. I was my Dad's second in command. He was a bad man. I was tired of the ways that we had to stay on top. I'm still tired of the ways we had to stay on top. So I thought if I took over I could change things.

That was the dumbest thought I ever had. I remember that situation like it was yesterday. I poisoned Dad's beer, not enough to kill him. Just enough to make him not be able to lead anymore. He always assumed it was one of his men. Not me.

I thought that by me being in charge in charge I would be able to change the ring. However, if anything it got worse. People see a 17 year old kid running a drug operation, and a lot of opposition strikes up.

Luckily, my dad had loyal to a fault men. So here I am. The show must go on. I must continue the family legacy.

"It's taken care of Boss."

Frank appears behind me cleaning his hands with a towel.

"You're getting good at that." I say, "I didn't even hear him scream."

We walk down the street and continue to discuss how we are going to get payment for Stan's incompetency.

"I think I'm going to volunteer." I say

Frank stops dead in his tracks. He turns to me and then starts to laugh. He then sees I'm serious and stops again.

"Boss, where is this coming from?"

"I'm tired of not being able to implement the changes that I want to see in this ring. I'm constantly having to check myself, and check my morals each time I do something like this. I just can't do it. Frank I'm not my Dad."

"Should have thought about that before you poisoned him, kid."

It was my turn to stop dead in my tracks. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm not stupid." he says, "you better get to the reapings. Today is a big year for you."

 **Delta Orion- District Escort**

"Hello District 8! Welcome to the Reapings for the 17th Games!"

The crowd cheers and everyone is clapping politely, however you can tell the cheers are forced, and what the camera in front of me doesn't see is the Peacekeepers holding up guns behind them.

"Ladies first!"

I walk over to the ladies bowl and pull out an envelope. I walk back to the microphone and unwrap the paper. "Viola Reginald."

A girl with curly red hair walks up to the stage. She looks scared, but when she remembers there is a camera on her she smiles and walks up and hugs me.

"Hello." she says

"Hi." I say confused because outer districts are never excited to be reaped.

She walks to the back of the stage with a hair flip and a strut and sits in the seat. I walk over to the boys bowl and pull out the top envelope. I see a boy on the outer part of the 18 year olds fidget, and I freeze for a moment thinking we might have a volunteer. He stirs, and I raise my eyebrow waiting but he doesn't say anything.

"Asprin Allenns" I read aloud

I watch as the same boy who was fidgety walks up to the stage. How ironic.

"Nice to meet you." he says as he goes and walks off the stage to the justice building.

 **Viola Reginald-District 8**

We both decided to skip our goodbyes. Mostly because we know we wouldn't have anybody to come say bye to us. He sits on the far end of the train. Funny how the only customer I had today is the same guy that I'll be competing in the games with.

"Well this is awkward isn't it?"

He glances up and stares. "Let's not do this."

Delta turns to us while she is supervising the loading up of the reaping stuff onto the compartment.

"Oh, do you two know each other."

"We slept together this morning." I say

She widens her eyes and tries to say something, but Asprin interruputs.

"We aren't together. I'm a drug Lord and she's a prostitute."

She just sits there completely in shock.

"This is going to be a long train ride." I mutter to myself.

 **This is going to be a long rest of the reapings. Not really. We have 4 more. Holy cow.**

 **Who did you like better? Viola or Asprin?**

 **Predictions?**

 **I will never write any type of sex scene ever. Don't worry. I don't know if you guys were worrying, but I just felt the need to say it.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	12. District 9 Reapings

**Welcome to District 9. I started this story less than a month ago, and 12 chapters in I can't believe we are already here at District 9.**

 **I say this all the time, but thank you so much for your support, and even when I produce not so great characters, for you to keep reading them. You guys make this worth it.**

 **Also, because it wouldn't be my story without it. #TeamParvati**

 **ALSO, FOR THOSE ABOUT TO GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT LEAH'S BACKSTORY I HAVE A SIMILAR ONE SO BACK THE HECK OFF. I say with a lot of respect and love because I'm sensitive to this subject. :)**

* * *

 _Listen, to the song here in my heart._

 _A melody I'd start, but can't complete._

 _Listen, to the sound from deep within._

 _It's only beginning to find release_

* * *

 **Leah Ashton- District 9 Female**

Every once in awhile a substantial talent will decide to grace itself inside a child. A prodigy as some call it. Someone who is beyond their years. Someone that takes the art of what they do serious. It's their passion. It's their thoughts, it's their desires. It's their everything.

That's the piano for me. That's my life. It's my everything.

My Dad was a loyalist in the takeover. He supported the Capitol whole heartedly, and he was rewarded for it. The only way I can really think to describe it would be how a King would appoint a a lower class citizen to a Duke, or a Lady.

My dad grew up poor during the dark days. He and his family were barely surviving. It doesn't make a lot of sense to me that the greatest nation in the world had people still starving. They didn't have much, but the one thing they did have was a piano. His mother would play for hours. He never had a knack for it though. So he never picked it up.

When the takeover was over, and the Capitol rose to power we were appointed into a nice position. Dad was given the mayor role of District 9. Endless amounts of money came flowing through, and Dad was able to help me get into music.

After he was appointed Mayor, Dad married my mom shortly after. She was beautiful. She could play piano like no other. She's the one that played around me.

I say I'll never forget, but that's just to let people know how important this moment was for me. I was two years old. I walked up to the piano, and started playing a song. I hit so many notes out of place, and so many notes in the wrong key. Mom heard potential.

From that point on that Piano belonged to me. All those countless hours I devoted to it, all of those relentless symphonies that I studied to get were finally able to be accomplished.

Mom had a dream of going to this prestigious Capitol school for music. When I was 5 my parents were 25 and 26 years old. She had prepared her audition for a straight year. When the day of the audition came tragedy struck and my grandma was diagnosed with breast cancer. Stage 4.

Mom was so upset over it. She cancelled her audition and was never able to go to that school. That's when I decided that I would be the best. I would go to that school, and I would make my mother proud. My audition is tomorrow.

"Leah, are you still playing?" says Mom as she walks into the room

I turn to her and smile. I hadn't noticed I was still playing. She told me to get ready hours ago, but playing is the only time I can think straight.

"You know there is such a thing as over practicing. It's not like you need it darling."

"Mom, I just want everything to be perfect." I say as I get up from the piano and walk over to the window to look out. "This audition is all I can think about."

"Leah, you've been the best piano player in this District since you were 6. I'd argue best in all the districts. There is no way you won't get in."

I look down at my hands. Most people don't think much of hands, but you can tell a lot by someone's. How rough they are, how smooth, dry, soft. They all tell a story. Mine tell a story.

"You're going to be late." says Mom as she holds up a pale blue dress. It's sleeveless, and the color on it is white. She holds out a pair of white ballet flats and walks out of the room.

I quickly change and walk into the kitchen were Dad has been sitting and reading his morning paper.

"Hey player," he thinks he's hilarious, "feel like catching a ride with me to the reapings?"

"Jenny is coming over in a minute Daddio." I say as the doorbell rings.

She rings this merely as a formality. Jenny is my best friend, and has been since we were young. She's an excellent seamstress, and while I was always playing piano, she was always sewing. It made for a fun time.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Ashton." says Jenny coming in smiling and grabbing a piece of toast from the table. She butters it, and takes a bite as my family greets her with a warm smile.

"You ready for the audition tomorrow?" she ask me as she sits in the seats.

"Yeah I-"

The bells go off indicating that the reaping starts in 30 minutes.

"If we're walking we better get going." I say as I start to get up from the table.

I walk over and kiss my dad on the cheek, and hug my mother goodbye. Jenny waves politely and we head out of the door towards the reapings.

"Yeah, I'm ready for my audition." I say with a smile as I close the door.

* * *

 _Tear down the mountains_

 _Yell, scream and shout_

 _You can say what you want_

 _I'm not walking out_

* * *

 **Sebastian Milo-District 9 Male**

"Seb she knows." says Annalise with tears pouring down her face.

"What are you talking about? What does she know?" I ask confused.

The truth is I know exactly what she's talking about. So we had sex. So what? Because of one night I need to take on an 18 year responsibility. I can't do that to myself. I've seen my parents. They're trapped in a loveless marriage with 4 kids. Barely enough money to make ends meet. To help us survive. I can't do that to myself, or my future family.

"Seb, she knows about the baby." indicating to her huge stomach as I try to avoid looking at it. If I acknowledge it, it suddenly comes real.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." she said. "I wasn't supposed to get knocked up by the class clown. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant at 17. I wasn't supp-"

"I get it." I say holding up my hand telling her to stop.

"Do you?" she ask me accusingly. "Do you really? You've stranded me Sebastian. I have no idea what to do."

She falls to her knees as she begins to cry on the floor. She is leaning forward as she looks down at my feet.

I feel bad. I really do. I don't want you guys to get the wrong impression of me. I don't want to be this guy. I'm 16 though. I don't even know how to have safe sex apparently, but suddenly I'm supposed to raise a baby?

"I didn't mean to strand you.." I say quietly

She looks up at me and stands to face me. She has a fire in her eyes. One that I used to see in her all the time. The one that when we dated would drive me crazy.

"Then do something Sebastian. Man up. The only difference between me and you in this, is you don't have to wear the evidence around your waist. I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm not asking you to be father of the year. I just need some help."

"I'll marry you."

She looks at me wide eyed and confused. "Sebastian this better not be one of your over dramatic impulsive choices. We both know how you like to just jump right into things and not think of the consequences."

I won't lie. I like the limelight. I like attention. The more of it I have the better I feel, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Do I tell people things they want to hear so they can see me the way I want? Hell yes. Am I doing this now though? No. She's right. I need to own up to this.

"It's time for me to be a man. I can do this. We can do this."

She wraps me into a hug, and starts to cry onto my shoulder. Her baby bump is pressed up against my abdomen. My baby.

We stand there like that for a minute, and then I feel a kick.

I get wide eyed and get on my knees to feel the baby kick again. She is smiling, and laughing. "I'm glad you like it." she says "This little booger does freaking gymnastics in my stomach."

I sit there with my hand pressed up against her stomach.

"Hi baby," I say "I'm your Dad."

The reaping bells go off and we look at each other. She begins to wipe her eyes and hooks her arm into mine.

"My family wants to meet with yours after the reaping." she says

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Miles Batker- District Escort**

District 9. Home of the creepy grain people. What a joy it is to be back in this grimy, bread smelling district.

"Hello 9!" I say into the microphone.

"Hi!" screams someone in the audience.

The crowd snickers, but I am infuriated. This...this...animal just took away my moment.

"Ladies first." I say with a huff as I storm over to the bowl. I dig my hand three fourths of the way in and pick a name. I walk over to the microphone and nice and loud I read.

"Leah Ashton."

The crowd gasp. Oh goody! I picked someone juicy!

A tiny girl no more than 13 years old walks up to the stage. She looks petrified, and scared. She stands there and just looks at me.

"Why don't you tell me who you are." I say

"Leah Ashton." she says quietly "the Mayor's daughter."

I look over at the Mayor who has his hand over his mouth with tears rolling down his face.

"Awkwarddd." I say in a sing songy voice and walk over to the boys bowl.

"Sebastian Milo."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME." screams a very pregnant girl in the 17 year old section.

A 16 year old boy walks up to the stage. He seems jolly, and excited.

"My name is Sebastian Milo. I'm gonna bring some action this year."

"Looks like you already have." I say pointing to the pregnant girl. The audience laughs and we walk to the justice building.

 **Leah Ashton-District 9 Female**

Mom and Dad are the first to walk in as they rush into the room. Mom hugs me, and Dad wraps his arms around the both of us.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." he says as he just holds me and Mom.

Mom snaps to her senses and grabs me by the shoulder after shrugging Dad off.

"Leah, you have to win."

"Mom...I- I can't!" I say

"You can. You will. You're smart. Use your head."

"Times up!" says the Peacekeeper standing in the door. My parents give me a kiss on the cheek and walk out of the room.

I look down at my hands, they tell a story of a love, happiness, a good life. Are they now going to tell a story of murder?

 **Sebastian Milo- District 9 Male**

"Seb are you freaking kidding me?!" says Annalise walking through the door.

"You act like I planned this." I say calmly as she comes in raving.

"No, but you acted happy as hell to be there!"

"I need to show people I'm not weak." I say. I look at her with tears welling up and she looks at me sympathetically.

"I'm so scared Anna." I say

She wraps me in another hug, and I hug her back. We just sit there.

"Time's up!" says the Peacekeeper

I bend down to her stomach and kiss it. "I'll be back for you." I say "For both of you." giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She walks out of the door, and I'm left to face my new reality. Enter Sebastian stage right. Spotlight on. Let the Hunger Games start.

 **Well this was longer than anticipated.**

 **Who do you like more? Leah or Sebastian?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Blogs been up for a while, and I thought I posted it… At wits end hg . weebly . com delete the spaces.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	13. District 10 Reapings

**I'm so excited I'm almost done with these stupid reapings. I love the characters. Hate Pre-Games chapters. I just like blowing things up.**

 **#TeamParvati #GoReadSecondChance #CreativeAJL**

 **Also, setting some stuff straight after this chapter at the bottom.**

* * *

 _Run, run like the devil's behinds us_

 _Run to where no one can find us_  
 _Be my accomplice to my crime_  
 _Oh baby_  
 _Run, run cause we're guilty as sin_  
 _Run cause we know we won't win_  
 _We know together we kill tim_ e

* * *

 **Lillith Hughes-District 10 Female**

Running is not for the faint of heart. If anything it makes you faint.

I've run since the age of 7. Obviously before hand I did, but competitively since the age of 7. It's a passion, and I love it. It keeps me sane, and honestly it's the only time I can think.

"Faster Lil!" screams Coach as I am running the hurdles

I speed up, because if I'm being honest I wasn't running near my potential. I hurdle over the last 3 hurdles and stop in front of Coach. He shoves a water bottle in my hand as he pushes the lap button.

"Why'd you rest."

"Just have a lot on my mind today."

It's reaping day. I've survived 6 reapings. 6 times I could have been slaughtered in a brutal show of power shown by our government. All 6 times though I've survived them. This is my last year, and though I've never taken out a tesserae I just have an eerie feeling.

"What's on your mind kid?" says Coach crossing over to the bench that sits next to the track. I follow him and sit down drinking the water bottle he shoved into my hands the moment I stopped.

"I just...you know when you have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" he nods. "I just have that feeling. It's not one you want to get either when you're about to go into the last life threatening situation that you're required to go to."

"Don't worry about that." says Coach

"Right, cause what's not to worry about possibly going into an arena with 23 other kids bound on killing you?"

He chuckles to himself and leans back against the bench. There is very few people that I talk to like this. I'm not open. It's not that I'm shy. I just don't like being in weird situations with people I probably would hate later. Coach is like a second Dad to me though. He's earned his trust.

"What I mean is people like you don't get reaped." he says

"People like me?" I ask confused.

"Privileged kids, it's always the kids who needed the extra grain."

It's ironic isn't it? How people have to take out deadly things to survive? It's like cutting your arm off and putting a bandaid over it. Like drinking an antidote then the poison. The Capitol is good at making us reliable. They're good at making us drink the antidote first. I just wonder when someone is going to wise up to it.

"That's true I guess. It doesn't shake this weary feeling though." I say as I look down to the ground. "Coach?"

"Hm?" he says

"If I'm reaped today...promise you'll sponsor me?"

He opens up his eyes from where he was leaning back and puts his arm around me in a hug. It's nothing weird about it. Very paternal, he's been more of a Dad to me than my actual Dad.

"You won't get reaped." he says

"That's not what I asked." I respond.

"Yes." he says with a gentle squeeze. "Yes I will."

He pulls away and I sit there on the bench. Contemplating what I'd do if I was reaped. How would I react? Would I run to the stage? I don't know if showing off your best attribute is a good idea that early in the games. And it is the games. The moment your name is drawn you've become a chess piece.

"You should go get ready for the reapings. You don't have a lot of time left.' says Coach as I get up and start walking.

"Girl I trained you better." he says

I roll my eyes and laugh as I begin to jog.

"Faster!" he screams, and I begin to sprint home.

* * *

 _So, so you made a lot of mistakes_

 _Walked down the road a little sideways_  
 _Cracked a rib when you hit the wall_  
 _Yeah, you've had a pocket full of regrets_  
 _Pull you down faster than a sunset_  
 _Hey, it happens to us al_ _l_

* * *

 **Sergio Ramson-District 10 Male**

"My name is Sergio Ramson." the spotlight in the school auditorium is shining brightly into my face I smile as I hear the applause from the audience and start to speak my points.

"How many of you are absolutely tired of school?" all the students in the room raised their hands. Some hollered, some woop, some just raise their hand.

"I was just like you." I say. "I dropped out of school for the first time in 7th grade. Again in 8th grade when I came back. Guess what I learned though?"

I click the slides and it showed a burger and fries on the screen. I see their faces light up at the thought of being able to eat such a great treat.

"People without an education don't get this." I say pointing at the board. "I was going to be stuck in a low paying job for the rest of my life. Struggling to survive for my family. Struggling to provide for my future wife. A change needed to be made."

I click the screen and they see a picture of me in middle school graduation.

"That following year I went back to school, and worked my butt off. I went from the bottom of the class, to leading in grade point averages."

Then I bring in the kicker. It's a picture of me holding up a letter of acceptance to the Capitol school of Veterinarians. It's a super prestigious school, and there is not short supply of animals in District 10.

"Next fall I will be going to the Capitol and living out my dream of becoming a veterinarian." I smile at the audience as they are all invested at this point. "What I'm trying to say, is that if somebody like me can do this. You can too. Don't let your circumstance cloud your future. You can be whatever you want to be. The world we live in isn't limitless, but you'll never know your limits if you don't push them. Thank you for coming today."

I walk off the stage as the audience applauds and I see all the little 6th graders standing up. One little boy runs to me and smiles and gives me a hug.

"I want to be an animal doctor too!" he says as he lets go and looks up at me excitedly.

I bend down and smile as he watches me for what I'm going to say next.

"Then do it. Don't be afraid, and don't let anyone back you down."

He smiles and runs off back to his friends. Ms. Applebean walks up behind me and taps me on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much for talking today Sergio. I just know you helped them understand. So much lower income children in this school, it's good for them to see what hard work can do."

"Thanks for having me Ms. Bean!" I say "I gotta run though, reapings are today! It's my last one."

She waves bye as I walk out of the auditorium and out of the side exit of the school. As I walk down the sidewalk towards my house, I see Cristi heading in the same direction.

"Sup Serg!" she says as she notices me and comes running towards me. "I was actually just heading to your house."

"Just got done giving my "you can do anything" speech to the 6th graders."

She smiles, "And did that go well?"

"It did. I like doing it, and I think they really enjoy it."

"It's not often you see a kid from our side of the tracks rise up and become someone Mr. Vet." she says with a playful push. As we walk up to my porch.

"I'm going to go in and change, and then we can walk down there?"

"Sounds good!" she says walking over to the porch swing and sitting down.

I run over to my room and throw open my closet. What do you wear on your last reaping? I decide to settle on brown shoes, white dress shirt, and a pair of khaki's and run out the door.

"That was fast." says Cristi as she turns to hear the door closing.

"I didn't need a lot of time."

We begin our walk to the square and Cristi looks at me, and then looks away.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously

"What if one of us is reaped. I don't know what I'd do Serg."

"We won't."

"I took out tessarae." she says quietly

"You what?" I say shocked "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I...you can't always bail me out Serg. I appreciate it. Sometimes I have to help my family though. I need to feel useful."

We walk to the check in line and get our fingers pricked, and head to our respected areas.

 **Crost Gentleberry- District Escort**

Honestly I hate district 10. It's a bunch of gross old cowboys who wear boots. Who the hell wears boots anymore?

"Hello rednecks." I say into the microphone. "Let's get this over with." I say walking towards the girls bowl.

"Lillith Hughes." I say as I get to the microphone.

A shocked looking 18 year old girl walks up to the stage slowly. There's a man who pressed his way to the front of the crowd as he was shocked to see her go up as well.

"My name is Lillith and-"

"Yes I know, how can this happen blah blah blah." I say walking over to the boys bowl. I grab a name out of the bowl and walk up to the microphone again.

"Sergio Ramson."

What kind of name is that? A nice looking kid walks up, and I just know he'll be a bloodbath. He looks confused as I put the microphone up and don't give him a chance to say anything.

"They know your name. They don't need a autobiography." I say as I walk towards the justice building.

 **Lillith Hughes-District 10 Female**

Coach comes running the room. He's out of breath, and you can tell he is a wreck.

"You aren't allowed to be more of a mess than me." I say jokingly as I stare at him

"Lillith I'm so sorry."

"Just remember your promise."

We stand there and he hugs me, when the Peacekeeper comes and tells him his time is up.

 **Sergio Ramson-District 10 Male**

"How did this happen." says Cristi as she sits across from me.

"It just...did." I say gloomily.

"You can't give up Serg. This isn't like school. You don't get a repeat. It's do or die. Literally."

"I know." I say

She grabs my face and makes me look at her.

"Promise me you'll try." I avert my eyes and she squeezes my face. "Promise."

"I promise."

 **DISTRICT 10 OUT BOOM!**

 **Hope you liked all the stuff. I liked writing this chapter. They're fun.**

 **Who did you like better? Sergio or Lillith?**

 **Predictions?**

 **What I wanted to set straight. A couple of people were mentioning how some of these are way to similar to Lego Land and All-Stars. I have a number of problems with these.**

 **Exhibit A: America was openly hateful about Panem, her name was freaking America. Sadie is closeted about it, and not only that no one knows about her rebellious antics. So no. She's not America. She's smarter than that.**

 **Exhibit B: Berryalise wanted to go into the Hunger Games, she hated her life. She wanted nothing to do with life she was given. It was almost a forced thing. Viola literally chose to be a prostitute over taking odd jobs. Not to mention there is so much personality difference it's ridiculous.**

 **Sebastian was a coincidence I didn't notice until Ansley reviewed lol. They're nothing alike though. The first Sebastian was a flirt and party boy. This Sebastian likes attention, and is a baby daddy.**

 **Lastly, Ketrena and Heather are nothing alike. Having an insane tribute is something I love. Heather suffered from MPD, Ketrena is literally just a psychopath.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	14. District 11 Reapings

**I slept through my lab exam, and we can't show up late. So here I am. Updating District 11. You're welcome Ansley.**

* * *

 _I have often dreamed, of a far off place._

 _Where a heroes welcome will be waiting for me._

 _The crowds will cheer, when they see my face._

 _And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be._

* * *

 **Lianne "Flower" Arian-District 11 Female**

"What's your name again?" ask Dad

"Flower Orion. I'm 15 years old, and I am going to win the Hunger Games."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"Seeing that girl get pregnant and leaving her other 2 kids was sad. I couldn't just sit back."

Dad looks at the fellow people sitting around me in at the kitchen table. It's a small house, with very little room to even live. There is 7 of us all in one house.

I used to be rich. No tragic backstory. Nothing entirely crazy...my mom was a general in the war on the States. My dad was a supporter of America, she went undercover, and she was looking for some information on a mass bomb that could have destroyed the Capitol's defenses entirely. When she went though she wasn't expecting to fall in love.

Dad and her hit it off quickly. Next thing you know Mom is pregnant, and Dad and her are just about ready to ride off into the sunset. That is...until he found out who she was.

She was kicked out of the rebellion, and almost killed. My dad had her spared though because I was being carried by her at the time. In return she spared him from the repercussions of the war after America lost.

I didn't know this however until last year. I grew up in a house, a very nice house. All of my friends were dyed and plucked and made up. All of the parties and schools were top notch. I even enjoyed the Hunger Games. I never felt like I belonged.

I was taller than most of the girls there. Darker skin. Not really anything stood out about me in a place like the Capitol. When Mom told me who my dad was, and not my step-dad. My actual Dad...it was my chance. My chance to belong.

So I did what any impulsive teenager would do. I snuck on a train and went to the districts in search of my father. I looked around a lot of them. I was on a Capitol Visa, so it wasn't like I was stuck in one district after I got off the train.

When I arrived in district 11 was when everything changed. I felt a click. Like I had been there before. I asked around for days. All I knew was the name of my father. Josiah Gardner.

When I got here in 11 I walked around and nearly starved to death. Finally some man walked up and asked me if I was the girl looking for Josiah Gardner. I said I was, and that's when he told me who he was. He took me in, and that's when I found out they're part of an elite group called the patriots.

They're people that want to bring America back. It's all very exciting. They trained me in combat, in weaponry, and in the art of deception. I'm ready for these games, and when I'm on a platform in the Capitol. I will win and America will be put back into place. I will earn the respect of the districts.

"Lianne, you need to go get into your reaping clothes."

"Yes Dad."

I walk into the room I share with 3 other girls and change into the clothes we planned. Grey pants, grey shirt, and grey shoes.

My backstory for the games is simple. I had two parents that died in the War, and I grew up a street kid. The girl that I volunteer for is my friend from the streets.

There is a knock at the door and the pregnant girl, also my Dad's girlfriend Chelsea comes in.

"You nervous?"

"No. I'm ready."

"You don't have to do this. There is still time to get Sarah to come in an-"

"Don't try to stop me. I owe this to my Dad, and myself. America needs to be come back. I can't not do this Chels. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Ok. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into Lianne. You can't just walk out of the Hunger Games."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask confused.

"It means you walked straight out of the Capitol when you felt like you didn't like something. This is permanent. Whether you win or not. There isn't any running away."

With that she closes the door and walks out.

* * *

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

* * *

 **Adley Darson- District 11 Male**

" _You think you can get away with smuggling?!" ask the Peacekeeper as he looks at my Mom and Dad_

 _I pull my little sister behind my back, she doesn't need to see what happens._

" _We need to provide for our family." says Mom calmly, "There is so much here and we don't even use it all! So much goes to waste-"_

" _Quiet you worthless piece of-"_

" _Watch it sir." says my father warningly_

" _What are you going to do about? Huh?" he says grabbing my mother and throwing her down to the ground. "What can you do?!"_

 _My father bucks up, but I watch as the Peacekeeper pulls out a gun and points it at him._

" _Rayon. Stop it." says my mother pleading_

" _You two need to be taught a lesson."_

 _They grab my mother and pick her up. They tie the noose around her neck, and I can't believe what's happening. I sit there and watch as they let my mother drop. Her gasping for breath and unable to breathe. Her face as it turns blue, her eyes bulging out of her head._

 _Then they shoot her in the head. My little sister came running out from behind me. I try and grab her but it's to late._

" _Want to see your mom?" ask the Peacekeeper as he watches my sister scream and reach for my mother._

 _They sit her down and then they shoot._

I wake up gasping for breath. As if it's not enough to have actually had to live that day, here I am dreaming of it.

"Dad..I'm going out." I say in between shallow breaths.

I walk out of the house. It's cold today. There isn't a lot of warm clothes going around this district, but you work with what you can. I'm wearing a flannel, and tshirt. Not as nice as those Capitol clothes you see on TV, but it gets the job done.

I walk to the normal bread cart that I got to every other day. We have a deal going. He ask me a riddle, and if I get it right he gives me a loaf of bread. I enjoy it, he enjoys coming up with them. He's also not the brightest. So I always get food.

"Hey Spencer"

"Adley! What's up son!" he shakes my hand and smiles. "I have a good one for you today."

I grin, "let's hear it."

"The poor have me, the rich need me, I'm greater than God. If you eat or drink me you die, and I can be next to you but not at the same time."

I sit there and think about this. My mom would always say that there is nothing greater than God, but that seems like the easy answer.

Then again the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, nothing is greater than God, nothing can be right next to you but also next to you, and if I eat nothing I'll die.

"I'm going to go with nothing as my final answer." I say with a smile

"Dang it kid! I thought I had you on that one!"

I smile as I take a loaf of bread. When a customer comes up to the cart I put an extra one in my flannel without him noticing. Not that I really think he'd care if I took it.

I shake his hand again and head back to my house. On the way back I see some people with a beatbox, and they are dancing in an alleyway. That's something I've always loved doing. Dancing is cool. It's honestly how I make money for a living.

"Adley! Come join us man!" they are all over 18, and they don't have the reapings to worry about anymore. I'm 15. I surely do.

"I can't! I gotta go get ready for the reapings."

I take the bread that I have and put it on the table that we have in the middle of our house. Dad comes in and smiles when he sees the bread.

"I see he's still failing to stump you." says Dad as he rips a piece off.

"He's also still failing to see when I take another loaf." I say with a smile. We sit there and we eat for a moment, and then I go to my room to get ready for the reapings.

I change into a grey hoodie and a pair of nice dark wash jeans. In district 11 you don't just wear your nice clothes out. When you do that, it's how you get robbed. I also change into a pair of black boots.

"You ready son?" ask Dad as he knocks on my door.

"I am."

We walk to the square, and that's when I see her. The wife of that Peacekeeper that killed my family. He took everything from me that day.

She sits in a seat of honor on the stage for her husband. He died shortly after the incident with my Mother and sister.

I had obtained a gun through one of the kids I dance with. He came up to me and started antagonizing me. He was saying awful things about my mother, and sister. So I kicked him in the shins and ran into a dark Alleyway. I led him down, where no one would see or hear, and I fired twice.

When you kill someone it just doesn't go away. You can never forget it. You also can't let the smile fade from your face. When you start acting different is how you get caught.

She looks around and sees someone in the audience and smiles. Her son is my age.

I take my place in the 15 year old boys section and wait for the reapings to start.

 **Jenna Liana- District Escort**

"Hello, and welcome to the 11th District!" I say into the microphone.

"I've already predrawn the cards, so lets read out the girls name first."

"Chelsea Clearwater."

A pregnant girl begins to walk up to the stage, when she reaches me I hear the most shocking thing I think I've ever experienced. "I VOLUNTEER!" I have a volunteer in district 11.

"Well come up and tell us your name!"

She runs up to the stage and smiles at me as she looks out into the crowd. "My name is Lian- I meane Flower Orion."

"Well. Welcome to the games Flower. I'm sure Ms. Clearwater appreciates not going into the game pregnant. Now for the boys."

I take the card and clear my throat. "Adley Darson."

A young man in the front row of the 15 year old boy section just stands there mouth open. He walks up silently as he realizes the Peacekeepers are coming, but his mouth is still wide open.

"Are you ok boy?"

"I-I- yeah." he says he says taking a deep breath.

"District 11 I give you your tributes Adley Darson and Flower Orion!"

 **Lianne "Flower" Arian-District 11 Female**

"You had one job Lianne!"

"Dad I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"You weren't! We changed your appearance the best we could, but what happens if your mother notices you?! You can die before you even get into the games for treason!"

"Dad...I'm sorry."

"You better not mess up in the arena. America can't survive without you."

"I know.."

He walks out of the room without even a goodbye.

"Love you too.."

 **Adley Darson-District 11 Male**

"Dad I'm scared."

"Son you can do this. You're strong. You're smart."

"I know I am, but Dad-"

"No buts Adley."

"Do you remember that Peacekeeper that died?"

"The one that killed your mother and sister?" says my father irritably.

"It was me."

He stands there with tears in his eyes and wraps me in a hug. "I know I shouldn't be proud of that. But I am. Come home Adley. Come home and come back to me. I can't lose you too."

He's escorted out by the Peacekeeper and Jenna and Flower come into my room to get me ready for the train.

 **One. More. District. Left.**

 **I have no idea how I've gotten this much done. I'm excited. Just so you guys can kind of get what's going on. There will be 1 train ride chapters from multiple POVs in the games.**

 **After that will be 2 training days, private sessions, and a interview. My goal is to get everyone a POV before the games. I have most of my bloodbaths selected, but I've been reading over my forms and changed my mind on two. So now I'm looking for replacements.**

 **Who do you like better? Adley or Lianne?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	15. District 12 Reapings

**HOLY COW! It's District 12, and the reapings are officially over after this stupid chapter. I LOVE what I have coming up.**

* * *

 _Now I am invincible_

 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more_

 _Yeah, I am invincible_

 _What was I running for_

 _I was hiding from the world_

 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure_

 _Now I am invincible another perfect storm_

* * *

 **Nike Styx-District 12 Female**

I was set. Honestly and truthfully set. I was going to volunteer, everything was going to be great. I'd win the Hunger Games, bring another victory to District 2 bringing our grand total to 5.

Freaking Dad. If only he'd have stayed in the army for the Capitol. Everything was fine then, but he was tired of not being home. He was to highly ranked to get anything low paying, and a position opened up in District 12. Here we are now. Daughter of the Head Peacekeeper in district 12. Which is really like being one of the most powerful people in a room with only two people.

This district is honestly the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Now if I were to go into the games, I'd be bringing a victory to District 12. They've had no Victors.

District 2 has 4, District 1 has 3, District 4 has 3, District 9 has 1, District 7 has 2, District 8 has 1, District 10 has 2, and District 6 has 1. I'm in a scrub District.

"Nike, I know you're upset." says Hero, I refuse to call him my dad because right now he's single handedly ruined my life.

"Listen Hero, I don't want to hear it. You ruined all of my chances. There isn't even a point in going into the Hunger Games anymore. I refuse to represent the poorest District in the damn country."

"You'd be saving an innocent life and letting them live."

"They should train just like everybody else! Do you know how hard I trained to make it to the top at the academy? Pretty freaking hard, and you ripped it away from me! They didn't even have time to find another volunteer I bet. The female from 2 is going to be a joke!"

"Then do something about it Nike!" says my dad with his temper rising.

I take a step back. My dad is a calm man. I've never seen him yell before. He's never been the type that lets his anger get the better of him.

"You can act like you're weak. You can be from District 12. No one will see you coming. Act weak in the pre-games. Fail at training, be bashful in the interviews, suck at your private session. When it's time to go into the games kill anyone, and everyone."

I ponder this. It's so stupid...but it just might work. I've always had this fear that I would be considered to big of a threat, and taken down early in the career pack. However what happens if they underestimate me? It gives me a great opportunity to not only wow them, but at the same time maybe kill a strong threat.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you Dad."

"I understand Nike. This has been a big change for you. Your mother is the same way right now."

I start to shiver as the chill from the outside of our house in the Peacekeeper's unit feels a draft.

"It's always so cold here." I say

Dad crosses and puts the jacket I got in District 2 on my back. I stick my arms through it and stare off into space.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" ask Dad as he sees me thinking.

"I'm going to volunteer, I'm going to act like a whiny little bitch, and I'm going to win the Hunger Games."

"Sounds like a plan sweetheart."

My mom walks out from the kitchen and places a plastic coffee cup in my hand. She kisses me on the cheek and wishes me luck in the reapings. I smile at her as I walk out of the door, and towards my future destiny.

* * *

 _I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,_

 _I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,_

 _I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,_

 _I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,_

* * *

 **Clyde Averway-District 12 Male**

 _Ansel shoves Greg into the wall and he falls down laughing. He jumps back onto Ansel and they continue to wrestle on the ground. They aren't supposed to do that. They know that they aren't supposed to do that._

" _Guys! Momma said stop!" I say trying to pull them apart. I get in the middle, and Greg puts me on my back and begins to tickle me. I start to laugh so hard, and it's so hard to gain back control of my body._

 _Ansel this tackles Greg and starts to tickle him. We are all tickling each other when Greg shoved backwards trying to get away from Ansel._

 _He didn't know I was behind him. I was being quiet. Being sneaky. My body hits the window in our upstairs house. The next thing I know I'm falling and I land with a loud thud on the bunch of old firewood we have on the side of our house._

I look down at my leg, and see the big scar from falling that day. It starts at the bottom of my ankle and goes up to the middle of my thigh. It's forever a reminder of what happens when you aren't careful. Stupid things happen.

"Clyde can you run to the market for me?" ask Mom as she stares off at the recipe that she is trying to accomplish in the kitchen.

"What do you need?"

"I need 3 eggs. See if you can get three for the price of two though, you know how that woman likes to haggle."

I walk out of the house and as I'm walking down the street I see a black cat crossing the street. Perfect. Freaking perfect. Exactly what I want to see when I'm about to go to the reapings.

I continue to walk down the street and I look to my left and see a old man walking with a mirror. He seems like he can't hold it and he's wobbling so I run over and grab it from him.

"Thank you young man!" he says as he is smiling

We begin to walk to to wherever he is going, but along the way I trip over a crack in the concrete that I couldn't see and drop the mirror. It shatters in a thousand pieces on the concrete, and when I look for the old man I can't find him anywhere.

"He was right in front of me." I say to myself.

I look ahead down the road and see the old man, and he's standing at the corner of the street telling me to continue.

I walk down the road, leaving the broken mirror, and my 7 years of bad luck hopefully, on the side of the road. When I get to the old man he's singing some song.

"Very superstitious, writings on the wall,

Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,

Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass

Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past"

I look at him and scowl. Is he messing with me? Is this something that was planned? I already have seen a black cat, and broke a mirror. What more can possibly happen to me?

Things like that are things I shouldn't ask. As I'm walking down the road with the old man again, he walks directly under a ladder causing another man to almost fall. I run and steady the ladder, but when I look up I am directly under it.

Great, now I'm walking under ladders.

I turn to the old man and he's holding out three eggs.

"Here is your eggs Clyde." he says holding them out.

I take the eggs and I put them in the basket that's been around my forearm. I look up and smile at him, but then I realize I didn't tell him my name.

"Wait, how did you know my-"

I look up but the Old Man was gone. I begin to get super nervous, and run home to my mother's house.

 **Buela Richmond-District Escort**

"Well isn't this just a lovely day for a reaping?" I say into the microphone to no response from the district.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the girls bowl and dig around for a name. I land on the perfect envelope and pull it out of the bowl. I begin my walk back to the microphone and open up the name, when someone screams "I volunteer!"

We all gasp, I'm not even going to try and hide my shock. that was insane! A district 12 volunteer, and it's a girl!

She comes up to the front and then smiles shyly. "What's your name dear?" I ask. She doesn't look like the rest of these people here...she's exotic. More...mature?

"Nike Styx!" she says as she smiles triumphantly

"Welcome to the games Nike."

I walk back to the boys bowl and pull out a name. I walk back to the microphone and read nice and loud

"Clyde Averway"

A very unshocked young man walks up to the stage.

"I knew it." was all he managed to say while he was up there next to the microphone.

"District 12! Your tributes! Nike and Clyde!"

 **Nike Styx- District 12 Female**

"Now that you volunteered you're on their radar. I get why you did though. Everyone shouldn't think that you're more than you are though." says Dad

"I know."

He walks over and hugs me. I am shocked, and not quite used to this kind of attention from my Dad.

"I'm so proud of you Niks." he says, "Go and win."

I hug mom goodbye also, and then they head out of the goodbye room. No one else comes to say bye to me. I'm still new to District 2.

 **Clyde Averway-District 12 Male**

Mom walks in the room with tears streaming down her face. She wraps me in a hug and continues to hold me for a long time.

"Mom I'll be ok."

"No, you won't! You aren't a killer Clyde!"

"Mom I'll do what needs to be done."

She pulls away and stares at me, and then wipes her eyes.

"If you can be strong so can I." she kisses me on the cheek. "Good luck Son."

The Peacekeeper escorts her out. I'm alone.

 **Well that is all the reapings. I will not be updating this story again until I write the final chapter for All-Stars. I just lost the motivation for it tbh. So bully me, and motivate me. Read all-stars. Something I don't know. I just want to wrap it up. I feel so unprofessional.**

 **Who do you like better? Nike or Clyde?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Vote in the poll on my page for Favorite tributes.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	16. Blood verses Water

**I update All-Stars Brooke! Holy cow I forgot how much I missed my babies in that story. However, I'm glad I came up with Chanel and didn't submit her to a SYOT..cause I'd be pissed if anyone wrote her stupid :(**

 **I'm excited to see where this story leads. I feel like I've gotten a grip on a lot of these characters, and I'm excited to see how you respond. This story has so much planning put in by me. I'm hoping to make it 6 days in the games.**

 **This is short, but I didn't want to give to much away.**

 **As for now, here is your President.**

* * *

 _Late at night when all the world, is sleeping._

 _I stay up and think of you._

 _I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too._

* * *

 **Bryley Featherly Mercay**

 **President of Panem**

 **Reaping Day**

"The tributes look fresh and ready to go this year." says Andrea as she sits down next to me on the couch. "Looks like you're in for another interesting year."

I put my arm around her, and we go through the screen of pictures of each child.

"Who are you pegging as the Victor?" I ask her

"There's a few I liked. District 1 girl stands out to me, but that's because her bone structure is flawless."

I chuckle to myself. Of course she would compare herself to others. She doesn't know how beautiful she is.

"She has nothing on you Dre."

She puts her head on my shoulder and we sit on the couch as we continue to scroll through the pictures.

I also think the District 1 girl is someone to watch out for. She seems cunning, and there is nothing more dangerous in this world than a woman who is beautiful and cunning.

District 8 boy looks tough, he just looks like he has a story you want to hear. If he wins I'd love to sit and just talk to him.

District 10 boy I've seen before. He applied for the school of vets here. He got in. It'd be a shame to lose such a bright mind to the games.

My phone starts buzzing and I pick it up to see it's my mother calling.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Bryley, it's mom."

"Yes I'm well aware." I say sarcastically.

"Everything is going according to plan, and I promise that you'll be happy with the results of the games."

"I sure hope I am." I say, "Thanks Mom. I really appreciate your help in this."

"No problem son. I'm proud of you."

I hang up and Andrea is fast asleep on my shoulder. I could get used to this. I think I might go to to the jewelers tomorrow. It's time I've popped the question to this amazing girl.

I scoop her up into my arms and walk into our room. I lay her down on the bed and cover her with a blanket. I go to the other side of the bed and lay down. It's going to be a easy night of sleep.

* * *

 _The show must go on._

 _The show must go on._

 _My body may be shaking, my makeup may be flaking._

 _But my smile. Still stays on._

* * *

 **Imogen Mercay**

 **Head GameMaker**

 **After the Games**

This was an absolute disaster. I've never seen such a failure in these games! How hard is it to send 24 children into the arena, and watch them kill each other!

I watch as my son is standing in front of the screen,

"You were given an order soldier!" he screams into the phone

"You don't know what you're doing! Give control to me son! I'll get us out of this."

"We're in this because of you. No. I know what I'm doing."

I walk over to him and grab his shoulder, but that little twit Andrea pushes me off.

"Back off Imogen." she says as the shine of her pretty little engagement ring illuminates off the monitor.

"You don't know who you're messing with girl."

Bryley looks at me with anger. "Mother. Leave. Now."

I look at my son and stare at him with daggers flying out of my eyes.

"You disappoint me."

"Excuse me?" he responds.

"Bryley. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being. So imagine my disappointment when the going gets rough, and I realize you're nothing but ordinary."

Andrea slaps me in the face and glares at me.

"Get. Out." she says

"Son, you want to play with fire?" I ask "I'll show you who invented the flame."

I strut out of the room where the traitor and his whore are currently presiding. They're making a bad call. The worst call possible.

They'll burn for this. I'm taking my country back. I thought he was ready.

I pull out my phone and dial my special friends number.

"Hello?"

"Palo? It's Imogen."

"How can I help you today?"

"I need you to take care of two people for me." I say with a grin.

 **:)**

 **What just happened?**

 **Predictions?**

 **You won't even see this coming.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	17. Train Rides

**Hello! So I just wrapped up All-Stars. Which means my full and undivided attention belongs to this story now. However, I've noticed a decline in reviews. Has my writing gotten shotty? Anything you think would help that? I'm in final season...so it's probably just that. I just want to make sure however.**

 ****Trigger Warning: Abusive relationship****

* * *

 _Find table spaces, saying social graces._

 _Bow your head, they're pious here._

 _You and I we're pioneers_

* * *

 **Jason Nestor- District 6 Male**

Being in this train is way better than anything I've experienced the last year of my life. I'm having something other than bread for the first time in years. Certain days during the week we would get very bitter lemonade, but that's about as decadent as our dining options got in prison.

"Excuse me, little prison boy?" says Valencia as she stares at me engorging myself with a chicken wing. These are probably the best thing I've ever experienced.

"Yes, little up tight girl?" I respond to which Victoria laughs at.

"Why must you eat with such vigor. It isn't going anywhere."

"Don't you have better things to worry about than how he eats?" Victoria ask questioningly. "He's been in Prison for a year. This is the best food any of us have had probably ever. So lighten up a little bit."

Valencia looks at her frustrated as she gets up from the table. She purses her lips and glares, careful not to break eye contact with either of us as she leaves the room. Even resulting to walking backwards as she leaves.

"Great. My sister's clone ladies and gents." says Victoria as she puts her head on the table. " Do you think if I just stab myself in the eye now it'll be easier?"

"I mean, they'd probably just bring you back."

She laughs. "Yeah right, like that would ever happen."

I look at my district partner for what really seems like the first time. She seems nice enough, and definitely someone that would help ease the moments with comedy throughout the times we are in the Capitol.

"My name is Jason." I say as I smile and extend my hand.

"Vic." she says as she extends hers.

"You broke the escort." says our district mentor, Brooke as she walks in rubbing her temples.

Brooke is the only winner of the games from 6. She ironically won the 6th Hunger Games.

"What she say?..." ask Vic as Brooke sits down and grabs a plate of food from the buffet.

"Those children are useless. All they're going to do is die in the bloodbath. I can't wait for them too. Ungrateful little twits." she says in a mocking Capitol accent.

"She just sounds like oodles of fun." I say in a matching accent.

We all laugh as we continue eating the food that is on our plate. After Brooke gets about halfway done with hers she wipes her mouth, and looks up at us.

"So do you guys want to be trained together or separate?" she says, "I'm fine with either, but honestly it's a matter of preference from you guys."

"I don't mind. I actually was thinking we were already allies." says Vic looking at me.

"I was under the same impression." I say

"Great, first thing I'm going to teach you is presentation." says Brooke. "I learned this the hard way during my games. That escort though annoying as hell is the only way you're getting any kind of sponsors in the game. She knows what she's doing. It's best to keep her happy," she says, "and right now she isn't happy."

"So what do we do?" ask Vic

I get up from the table and put a bunch of the deserts on the plate. I tell Vic to come with me, and we walk over to the door of our District Escort. I knock on it and wait for her to answer. When she comes to the door her face looks angry and stressed. "Can I help you with something?" she ask angrily.

"We wanted to apologize. We are just really stressed from the games." I say looking at her.

"Yeah," says Vic catching on, "we really just don't want to die...we are really lucky to have you."

She smiles at us and takes the plate of rich sweet things we have for her. She pops one in her mouth and lessens the intensity in her glare.

"I suppose it's alright." she said after swallowing her food. "I would be stressed also."

"Thank you so much for understanding." I say, before we walk out of the hallway though I turn around. "Also, Valencia. I like the color of your hair. The purple really brings out your eyes."

She smiles and touches her hair. "You really think so?" she ask me.

"Oh yes. Lovely." says Vic.

We walk out of the hallway and back to the table where we see Brooke sitting in the chairs applauding us as we walk back into the room.

"That kids, is how you're going to win the Capitol over."

* * *

 _Honey whatcha waiting for?_

 _Step into my candy store._

 _Time for you to prove you're not a loser anymore._

 _Step into my candy store._

* * *

 **Axis Megaleio-District 1 Male**

"Well they're pretty enough." Shine says she stares both Katherine and I down.

"What does our looks have to do with anything?" I ask confused.

"District 1 is known for sending in beautiful tributes." says Silver as he stares us down. "Katherine fits that bill nicely." he adds with a wink.

"Oh stop Silver. You flatter me." she says with a hair flip and a wink.

Shine and Silver leave the room and I look at Katherine sternly. "What was that?"

She shrugs as she moves her brunnette bangs out of her eyes. "What? It isn't my fault he's openly interested in me." she says, "Plus, we are in the games. You do what you have to."

"So you'll just shamelessly flirt with your mentor?" I ask accusingly. "Someone has respect for themselves."

"Excuse me?" she says giving me a glare. "You don't know a single thing about me."

"You're entitled. You entered the games thinking your looks would take you to the end. You don't have it in you."

"Really? People said the same thing about my mother when she slaughtered my family." I pause as I look over at her. She's telling the truth. I honestly feel bad. I'm not normally this aggressive...just seeing them blatantly pick her over me set me off. I'm already pushing my allies away.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." she says as she plays with the food on her plate with a fork.

"I wasn't trying to be a dick. I'm just really already stressing about this game. I have to win for my family. I have a duty to them. A duty to my district."

"Before you go all, "I will win this game." please remember that only one of us are getting out. No matter how good you are, no matter what weapon you use, or what you think you can do. You need a team. I can already tell you shut people out." she says

"What gives you that clue?"

"It's just your type. You don't get to where I am in social situations without getting to read people. Take it from someone who knows. You need to think just as much as you do the macho stuff in this game. Without wit, you're going nowhere kid."

"How do I know you aren't playing me now?" I ask suspiciously

"You don't." she says with a grin.

She walks over to the living room where a TV is waiting. She turns on the TV with a remote, and turns to me. "Are you coming?" she ask me.

I walk over to the couch and sit down and watch the screen as she clicks the screen for rewatching the reapings.

"I think we all know how we did." she says as she fast forwards the screen and stops when we get to District 2.

"She's um...interesting." says Katherine as she stares at the District 2 girl on the screen. "I thought they were supposed to be fierce. Why didn't someone volunteer?"

We watch as the boy from 2 comes up to volunteer. "That makes more sense." I comment. She nods.

"Guys like that are easy to manipulate." she comments watching him, "We should be able to dominate this career alliance..but let's skip to four."

She fast forward to District 4 and we see the girl volunteer for the games, then the boy.

"She's pretty. Freaking great." says Katherine disappointed. "And you'll have to watch out for him."

"Why are you upset?"

"Because she's pretty. Is she prettier than me? That's literally all the people are going to think I'm good for in this until we hit the games."

"I don't think she has anything on you…" I say looking. "She's innocent girl cute...but you're woman hot. Does that make sense?"

She looks at me with a sideways glance and smirks. "You know what Axis, you're going to be my HBICB."

"What is that?" I ask confused.

"Head Bitch In Charge, Beta."

"Why beta?" I ask confused

"Because I'm the alpha?" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She presses play and we continue on to District 5.

* * *

 _Orphan in the storm_  
 _That's a role I've played before_  
 _I've learned not to tremble_  
 _When I hear the thunder roar_  
 _I don't curse what I can't change_  
 _I just play the hand I'm dealt_

* * *

 **Leah Ashton- District 9 Female**

This has been the worst day of my life. I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm missing out on the biggest dream I've ever had. Just to top it off, my district partner keeps talking about his baby momma.

I'm not a heartless girl. I feel for the dude. I honestly really do, but I'm 13. I'm in a game where I'm about to fight for my life, and I just can't focus on his baby momma drama right now.

"Are you listening?" he ask me as I stare at the window on the train.

"Huh?" I ask

"I can't believe you weren't listening to that." he says

"I mean...in all honesty...I don't really care."

Holy crap I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I just said that! Where is this coming from?!

"Excuse me?"

"I mean dude, I feel for you..I really do..but I just can't deal with this right now. My whole world just fell apart. Like completely. I'm 13 years old, and probably going to die in a matter of days. I don't have time to worry about your problems. I have my own,"

I start to cry and he freaks out. He reaches across the table and pats my back. "There there?" he says questioningly

"Alright kids." says the district escort walking in the room. "Oh, Leah."

He runs over to me and kneels down.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Can you not talk to me like I'm fragile?!" I say with anger in my voice. "I have no idea how to handle this-"

I fall over and start to hyperventilate. Great. Let's add panic attack to my day and make it 10 times better!

"Leah sweetheart calm down."

I talk deep breaths, and slowly my breath comes back to me.

"You don't get to tell me to calm down." I say standing up. "You're taking me to my murder place. You're literally wrapping me in a pretty little bow and shoving me into a blasted inferno!"

The look on my escorts face is absolutely shocked as he stares at me, his eyes bulging from his head.

"And you!" I say pointing to my district partner. "Don't be stupid next time and wrap it up! I'm 13 and know better than that."

I get up and walk out of the room, and go to my sleeping quarters. We should be in the Capitol by mid afternoon tomorrow according to this chart on the wall showing us where our current location is.

When I get to my room I slam the door and sit against it. I have no idea who that girl was out there, or what she was doing in my body. I liked her though.

For the first time in my life I wasn't the freaky weird girl that played piano all the time. The first time in my life I wasn't this timid and shy person. I said what was on my mind, and I meant it. Every moment of it.

I don't know who that girl was...but I'm going to need her to make more appearances in this game. The only way I see myself getting out of this is shedding the colors of who I once was, and welcoming this new Leah to the fold.

There is a knock on my door and I open it up to see Sebastian standing at the door. He's awkwardly staring and after awhile it gets uncomfortable.

"Do you need something?" I ask as I wipe tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he says. "I was so focused on me, and I didn't realize that you just experienced the scariest thing in your life."

"It's ok." I say

I hold out my hand to shake his, and he takes it.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you..I honestly didn't mean too."

"I know you didn't. It's a lot to take in today. Get some rest Leah, I'll see you later."

He crosses the hall and walks into his own room. I close the door and walk over to my bed. A nap sounds really good right now. I close my eyes, and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

* * *

 **Knox McDallen-District 4 Male**

"I can't believe you deliberately disobeyed me!" screams Jaylin from the room that Emily is assigned to. They've been in there since we entered the train, and all I've heard is shouting on both of their parts.

"I'm sorry. When did I become a dog that listened to every word you say?!" she shouts back. "I'm a person Jaylin. Something you've seemed to have forgotten since your time in the arena!"

I hear him roar in anger, and then I hear an impact of a smack.

I run over to the door and kick it open. Emily is sitting on the floor, and she is holding her face as Jaylin towers over her. I run over to her and help her up, but she shrugs me off.

"Is there a problem, McDallen?" ask Jaylin angry

I grab him by the shirt and push him up against the wall.

"Yeah, there is. If I see you hurt her again, you won't be a victor very much longer." I threaten him

"You don't scare me. I think you're forgetting who is in charge of your sponsors."

"Actually that's me." we all turn and see Coral standing in the doorway. She's the female mentor for this year.

"Your girlfriend is in the games, and that's considered a conflict of interest for Knox. So they placed me in charge of sponsors for District 4."

She walks over and grabs Emily by her arm and helps her up, and walks her out of the room. Jaylin makes a grab for Emily, but Coral turns and gives him a look.

"You really want to do this?" she ask.

I wouldn't want to mess with Coral. Girl is a savage. She got 8 kills during her games. The Capitol had never seen a tribute more desperate to survive that in the 5th games.

"You don't scare me Coral." says Jaylin

I step in between the two girls and Jaylin and make myself a wall that closes up enough of the space to allow Coral to get Emily out of the room.

"I'm going to need you to get back to your room." I tell him.

"I think you're forgetting who is in charge here McDallen." says Jaylin as he pushes me.

"Yeah, clearly it isn't you." I say as I shove him back.

He acts like he's about to punch me, and then decides to just leave the room. He goes into his room, and I go into the kitchen to check out Emily.

She sits at the table with a steak pressed up against her eye. She is looking down at the table. She looks ashamed.

"I told you to stay out of it Knox." she says mad.

"I couldn't."

"Why?!" she says putting the steak down. "Why are you so insistent on saving me."

"Because."

"That doesn't answer my question!" she yells.

"You're beautiful. And sweet, and funny, and charming. You don't deserve a douche bag like him. You deserve someone that's going to cherish you…" I say

One minute she's staring at me angry, and the next thing I know are lips are connected in a passionate kiss. It last for about 5 seconds, and then she pulls away.

"Oh my gosh." she says as she puts her hand over her lips.

"Oh my gosh." I say

"I..I'm so sorry." she gets up from the table and leaves the room. I see her round into the room she'll be staying in tonight before we arrive in the Capitol.

"Don't be." I mutter to myself with a giant smirk on my face.

"He's going to kill you." says Coral from the kitchen.

I jump not realizing she was in there. She's smiling in the entryway.

"For the record. I'm supposed to discourage you from romance in the arena...but I think that this is really cute."

She grabs a water bottle from the fridge and goes to her own room. She leaves me alone with my thoughts at the table.

 **This chapter was fun to write. Thanks for reading.**

 **Updates on bloodbaths: a few of you have not been reviewing...that's really helping my choices…like I said I don't need a review every chapter (though I totally love them..) BUTTTTTT I at least would like to know you're reading.**

 **And to my silent ghost readers...How you doing? ;)**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Fave moment?**

 **Least fave POV?**

 **Do you like how I incorporate lyrics into the POV?**

 ****IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED IN THE POLL PLEASE DO SO.****

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	18. Training Day 1

**I can't believe we are honestly at training days...I'll have two of them. I hate pregames stuff..but I'm determined to make this a nice and thought out Hunger Games.**

 **Also, I decided that the tributes will have their parade when they're on the way to the interview. I wanted to try something different because I'm an author and I can do that.**

* * *

 _Got a little motto_

 _Always sees me through -_

 _When you're good to Mama_

 _Mama's good to you!_

 _There's a lot of favors_

 _I'm prepared to do -_

 _You do one for Mama_

 _She'll do one for you!_

* * *

 **Viola Reginald-District 8 Female**

I wake up in bed next to one of the GameMakers working on the games this year. His skin is dyed a light shade of aqua, and his beard is shaved to look like fire. He is young, so I'm guessing he's not very high up there in the world of what's going on...but any information helps me right?

He leans over when the alarm goes off and I pretend like I'm just waking up so I don't look creepy.

"Good morning." he says with a smile.

He stretches his arms over his head as he lets out a loud yawn. He leans over towards the side of the dresser and grabs his robe off of it. He stands up and puts it on, and walks towards the bathroom.

"You've got a busy day today, huh?" he says as I hear the shower turning on in the restroom.

He walks to the doorway and leans his head out. "Do I get your breakfast? Do you just leave or?..."

"You haven't held up your end of the deal sir." I say acting shocked that he would try and pull this when in reality I saw this coming from a mile away.

"I...yeah. How about I just give you some money." he says walking over to wallet.

I get up out of the bed and slap the wallet out of his hand. He looks shocked at me, and gives me a look.

"What's money going to do for me when I'm dead?"

He looks down at the ground, and sighs. "Ok." he says as he walks over to his laptop and opens up a file labeled "arena." He clicks the layout option, and out pops an arena of vivid pinks, and purples, and greens. I stare at it in awe. It's absolutely beautiful.

"It's so pretty." I say staring at it.

"Pretty is always the most dangerous." says the GameMaker as he closes the laptop and slides it back into his book shelf.

"So what should I expect?" I ask

"I can't tell you that. It's not fair to the other tributes." says the GameMaker

"Well maybe I should go offer my services to the head GameMaker and let her know that her staff is already taking me up on them." I say with a wink.

He rolls his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. "Do you have a fear Viola?"

I cross over to the other side of the room looking for my pants, "Don't we all?"

"Well that's the focus of the games this year. Your fears."

"Interesting."

"That's all I can tell you." he says indefinitely

"That's all I need to know." I say as I slip into my clothes.

I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for your help." I say. "We should do this again sometime."

I walk out of the room that is located in the training center, and try and slip out without one of the other GameMakers seeing me. I'm technically not supposed to be in this part of the building, but what's a rule if not to be broken?

I manage to make my way into the elevator, when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hold the elevator please."

I reluctantly press the hold button, and come face to face with none other than Imogen Mercay.

"Ms. Reginald." she says surprised. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I got lost on my way down to the training center."

The elevator door dings as we make it to the base of where the training center will be. I attempt to step off, but she closes the doors before I can. She presses the button for district 8. I stare at her a little nervous. Not knowing what to expect.

"You know Ms. Reginald." says Imogen, "I just can't stand cheaters. Couldn't stand it when my husband did it. Couldn't stand it when my fiance did it. I can't stand it when my tributes do it."

I don't change my face into a look of shock. Instead I merely look at her confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say genuinely.

"Don't play dumb girl." she says, "My boys are some of the brightest this country has to offer, but thinking with their head upstairs has not always been their strong suit."

The doors open and I step off into my suit that is designated for my district. She stands in the way of the elevator door closing and looks at me sternly.

"If I catch you in that part of the building again Ms. Reginald, you'll regret it something fierce." she says.

She steps back into the elevator and smiles. "Have a nice day Viola." she says

* * *

 _Daddy-O_

 _You got the swagger of a champion_

 _Too bad for you_

 _You just can't find the right companion_

 _I guess when you have one too many_

 _Makes it hard, it could be easy_

 _Who you are_

 _That's just who you are, baby_

* * *

 **Leonis Cronin-District 2 Male**

"Today you begin your training for the 17th Hunger Games. You will have 2 days to learn as many new, or practice old skills as possible. A lot of you will only learn for weapons. Let me warn you that cold has killed more tributes throughout these 17 years than the careers at the bloodbath. There is no sparring with each other, only an instructor. Other than that good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The instructor walks out of the middle of the room, and the tributes start to disperse around the different stations. I don't know why they insist on having these days. We all know a career is going to win, and I'm that career.

The tributes from District 1, 2, and 4 wait around in the middle as this is the first time that we've gotten acquainted with each other due to the parade being switched around.

"Well is someone going to introduce themselves? Or are we all just going to stand around here like awkward wallflowers at a school dance?" says the girl from 4.

"What's your name beautiful?" I say with a grin to the girl from District 1.

"Give me a break." she says laughing out loud. "My name is Katherine. Not beautiful, not your baby girl. Katherine. I'm from district 1."

"We can fix that." I say with a wink.

"And what's your name Mr. Confident?" ask the girl from 4

"My name is Leonis. I'm from District 2." I say with a crooked grin.

"Emily. District 4."

"Knox, District 4."

"Axis, District 1"

"Nike, District 12!"

We all turn and see that my crazy ass district partner has disappeared off into no mans land, and before us stands the girl from District 12.

"No way in hell." says Katherine

"Why not? I think I could really help you guys."

"No. I vote no. All in favor say I." says Emily

It's a unanimous agreement that the girl from District 12 won't be joining us this year.

"Fine, don't say I didn't try." she skips off to the survival station and begins to take a test on edible plants.

"Where's your partner?" ask Knox as he notices that everyone except for Ketrena is here.

"She was here a second ago." I say shrugging. We look around the room and see her sitting at a table looking at her reflection in one of the swords with an angry look on her face.

"Ok. So what do you guys do exactly?" says Axis trying to move on from the subject.

Emily smiles as she walks over to the battle ax section of the arena. She picks up the heaviest one, and hurls it at the target. It hits a little off center, but if that were someone's chest they'd definitely be dead.

She walks back over and flips her hair. "Answer your questions?" she says with a grin. I make a mental note that the boy from 4 is grinning at her with more than just a district pride look in his eye.

Katherine is next to demonstrate as she walks over to a section I rarely ever see used. She picks up a chain whip with blades on the end of it. She ask for a simulation of one of the fiercest victors ever, and out walks the District 6 Victor from the 6th games. In simulation of course.

Katherine uses her whip to expertly maneuver around the simulation. She would wrap the whip around the girl's legs, arms, and body. She's only just toying with the animation though. Finally she does the kill shot of making the whip wrap around the animation's head and pulling. The simulation decapitates, and Katherine is declared the winner. She sets the whip on the ground and walks over to the group again.

Emily looks pissed that Katherine just showed her up, and Katherine returns the glare with a wink and a smile. Mean girl of the group. Check.

"I guess it's my turn to go next." says Knox as he walks over to the sword section.

He grabs a double edged sword off of the rack and steps into the mutt ring. A whole bunch of savage flying pig mutts fly out into the ring. He expertly uses his sword to take them out. He walks out of the ring after he's sure that they are all defeated and sits back in the group. Also something to take note of, he gets the same look from his District partner that he gave her. A district 4 romance I see.

"Well 1, you want to go, or do you want me too?" I ask

"I'll go." says Axis as he walks over to the mace.

I gotta say I wasn't expecting that from him, but he sure as hell rocked the heck out of it. Slamming it into dummies, watching as they get embedded into their dummy skull. I was impressed at how comfortable he looked while using it.

"I guess it's time to show you what a real Victor looks like." I say as I run my hand through my hair.

The girl from District 1 gives me a raised eyebrow look, and the District 4 girl just scoffs. I walk over to the swords section. Unlike Knox, I'd rather my swords not be together.

I take a pair of dual scimitars off the rack and begin cutting the hell out these dummies. I watch as people in the room stop what they're doing and watching. I look over at the careers and see face changes from the girls, and fear in the eyes of the boys. I'm a king man. A freaking king.

I walk back over to the group, and they decide it's best that they spread out and take account what the others are doing. I notice Axis and Katherine splitting up, and Emily and Knox going together, so I decide to follow Katherine.

"You know in the arena, a girl like you is going to need a man to protect her."

"Oh really?" she says with a smile, "let me know when you find one." she says with a wink.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. Why you being so cold?"

She shrugs. "Maybe I've been burned before." she says "Or maybe you intimidate me."

I hear a scoff behind us and see the boy from 8 as he is walking behind us at a safe distance. You can tell that he wasn't trying to listen, but none the less he should mind his own business.

"Is there a problem 8?"

"No man. You're straight. I'm just trying to make my way to the different stations."

He leaves me and Katherine as we continue to walk around the arena scouting out tributes. I hold my hand in front of her and she raises her eye brows as she stops and looks at me.

"What game are you playing 1?" I ask her in a whisper as I get close to her face

"Why do you ask?" she says as she closes the little space that was between us as she gets closer to my face. "Would you want to play it with me?" she kisses me on my cheek and runs off to join her district partner over at the agility trials.

Damn, this girl is going to get me in trouble.

* * *

 _My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _Till then I walk alone_

* * *

 **Asprin Allenns-District 8 Male**

I just watched the District 1 girl completely play that boy from 2. I make a mental note to stay away from her in the arena. That girl is bad news.

"You won't believe the morning I've had." says Viola as she walks over to me and sits down on the bench next to the hand to hand combat training.

"Where were you last night?" I ask, "You didn't come home."

"Look," she says, "we slept together, and you paid. You don't have to worry about me." she says as she stares at me.

"I wasn't. Was just curious."

I'm a simple guy, and I don't have the best looks if I'm being completely honest. Girls like Viola though are easy to bait. Play on their insecurities of their own selves, and they plan right in their hands.

"If you must know." she says, "I was with a GameMaker last night."

I stop watching the boy from 3 get himself handed back to him by the instructor and turn to her.

"Oh?" I say.

She looks both ways to make sure that we aren't about to be overheard.

"Yeah, he showed me the arena."

How in the hell did this girl not only bed a GameMaker, but also see the arena? Who's a man got to sleep with to get some help around here?

"What is it?" I ask confused

Her eyes light up when I ask her. "Asprin, it's the most beautiful thing. Pinks, and purples everywhere. It's like a real fairy tale."

I don't believe in fairy tales. Mostly if I did I would have to acknowledge the fact I would play a bad guy.

"So is that the theme?" I ask confused, "A fairy tale?"

"The theme is fears." she says quietly. "I don't know if you have any, but I'm curious to know as to how they're going to figure out what to send in."

I take that into thought. What is my greatest fear? I don't even know what it is. I've had to live without it for so long in my district to stay on top. To keep my family in the business. There is no point in focusing on all of that now.

"Well you've been busy." I say to her

She grins at me. "A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." she pauses as she looks down at the ground. "Does this mean we're an alliance?" she ask me

I think about it. It's not something I haven't considered. The only thing that is really barring me from the idea is how hot headed she is. Especially with how catty the girls look this year. I don't want to get a target on my back, because she pisses off someone like the District 1 girl.

"Are you wanting to be?" I ask

"I wouldn't mind it. This is scary to go at alone."

I hold out my hand for her to shake it. She looks up at me and smiles and shakes my hand back.

"We should get a group." she says, "People that are weaker than us, and that way when the going gets rough they fall behind, and me and you can get ahead."

"Now you're thinking like a drug lord." I say with a wink.

We look around and weigh out the tributes.

"I think the pair from 6 is interesting." I say

"I was actually thinking the same thing." says Viola

"We'll approach them later." I say as I look ahead of the line, and finally the boy from 3 is done embarrassing himself. I walk over to the instructor and begin to act like I know nothing of hand to hand combat.

* * *

 _Do you hear the people sing?_

 _Singing the song of angry men._

 _It's a music of a people who will not be slaves again._

 _When the beating of your heart,_

 _echoes the beating of the drum._

 _There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya-District 3 Female**

"Tributes, please refrain from further practicing this evening and retire to your rooms." says the lady on the speaker.

I walk towards the exit of the door, and see Aucto standing next to the hand to hand combat awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I've been trying to figure out some kind of formula to fighting...I just haven't been able to find it."

"Simple," I say "don't get hit."

He laughs as all 24 of the tributes make our way to the elevator. We pack on, and it's actually the most frustrating thing in the world.

"I have a problem with all of the lower districts being at the front." says the girl from 1 as she moves her way over to the front of the elevator.

"Why because we're so beneath you?" says the girl from 11

"No ya bitch," says the girl from 1 as she tilts her head to the side and smiles sarcastically. "we're getting off first. Use your head and climb off the sensitivity train."

After the tributes from 1 and 2 get off, I'm relieved to see that the elevator is more civil. Once the elevator lands on district 3 I walk off and Aucto follows.

"What's your plan for this?" he ask as he stares at me.

"Stay invisible. I can't be a target if they don't see me."

He retires to his room, and I walk over to the kitchen and begin to make a turkey and cheese sandwich. It's been exhausting and stressful, and just to top it off I got a visit from mother nature today. So not only am I in the Hunger Games, I'm in the Hunger Games on my period.

Which now that I think about it...might be more scary for them.

I finish making the sandwhich and walk into my room. I sit on the bed and lean over to the night stand and pull out the remote on the side table. I click on the TV and see that they're talking about us.

"The tributes today started training for the games. It's an exciting day here in the Capitol. After a full year of waiting for another set of tributes to come up and-"

The screen turns staticy and I'm staring at a grey pixelated screen.

"What the hell?" I say confused

All of the sudden I'm staring at the face of Daniel and I scream. He smiles as he waves to me.

"Hello Sadie." he says

"Sadie? Hello? Are you ok in there?" calls Aucto from outside my room.

"Yes." I say trying to think of a random excuse as to why I just screamed. "I thought I saw a mouse. It was just a sock." I say as I put my hand over my face. A sock? Really Sadie?

"You still can't lie to save your life." says Daniel looking at me and rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing on there!" I say surprised. "How are you on there!"

"We jammed the signal, but I don't have a lot of time." he said, "You need to stay alive Sadie. Stay alive until the feast."

"Why the feast? Why not until the end?"

"Sadi-" says Daniel breaking up, his picture is fading from the screen as he is talking.

"Wait Daniel I can't hear you!" I say in an intense whisper.

He disappears from the screen and we are back to the news anchor.

"Yes, Viola is indeed an interesting tribute. She'll be one to watch in the games." says the news anchor as they are on a topic I have no idea of.

"Stay alive until the feast." I say. "Stay alive until the feast."

Ok. I can do that right? that shouldn't be to hard. The feast is like what? Top 8? Shouldn't be to hard, if it wasn't for this damn limp.

There is a knock at my door as my District escort walks into the room. Octavia opens the door, and sits down on the dresser.

"Sadie, the Capitol has a surprise for you and the boy from 7." she says as she holds out a letter for me.

I take the letter and she leaves the room smiling as she closes the door I tear open the seal and begin to read what the contents say.

 _Dear Ms. Amaya,_

 _It pains us to see you limping around the training center. Bryley and I would like to give each of these tributes the best chance we can possible give in this year's games. In the note, we will be doing corrective surgery on your knee tomorrow morning. You'll be able to walk normally again._

 _Have a fantastic night,_

 _Andrea DavenPort_

Well Ms. DavenPort. You just became my knight in shining armor.

 **What did you think of the first day of training?**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Least Fave POV?**

 **Fave Moment?**

 **Least Fave moment?**

 **Who do you want to hear from next?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	19. Training Day 2

**I changed my name on here. I'm no longer IVolunteerAsAuthor. Instead I am cayylubb. #sorrynotsorry**

 **For those who ask how I update so much, I'm in college. So I don't have to be at school all day. So I take 2 classes a day, and then I only have work in mornings and evenings. So I have most of the afternoon to do stuff like this, or catch up on shows I miss at night. Cause nighttime.**

 **Also, for those curious. I'm now CPR certified. #savingyourtributes #Justkidding #Theygonnadie**

 **Also, Abel is in this chapter with his racist and homophobic ways...so trigger warning.**

* * *

 _Mr Know It All_

 _Well ya think you know it all_

 _But ya don't know a thing at all_

 _Ain't it something y'all_

 _When somebody tells you something bout you_

 _Think that they know you more than you do_

 _So you take it down another pill to swallow_

* * *

 **Abel Zalmon-District 5 Male**

There are so many colored people here. I don't think I've ever seen a Hunger Games with this many of them.

I don't know how a person like me got wrapped up in this. I do what I'm supposed too. I live a good life. I understand my values. I follow what the word says. Why is it that I am trapped in this hell hole.

"Do we both know the drill?" ask our District Escort as we sit at the breakfast table before breakfast.

"Yes." says Amelia with a smile, "stay invisible."

I hate her too. She's a moronic excuse for a district partner. People wonder why we have so many bloodbaths here in district 5. It's because of people like her.

"Abel, do you understand what you're supposed to do?" ask my escort

"Excuse me?" I say calmly. "I don't associate with your type."

"What's my type?" she asked defensively

"Brother Malcome says that Capitol people are nothing but homo lovers, and disgraceful shameful beings." I respond unapologetically.

"Abel!" says Amelia surprised

"Shut up. You're beneath me you horrendous little child."

She gets up and looks at me hurt. Then she wipes her eye lids.

"Please cry." I taunt. "Please let me know you're weaker than I gave you credit for."

"I'm not crying." she says with a forced tone.

"I see the tears welling up." I say, "go home little child. Oh wait. You can't. You'll die in the bloodbath."

"I will not." she says with a new determination in her eyes. "You're just like the kids I work with at the orphanage! You have so many defenses. You turn yourself into a monster so people don't see who you really are!"

I throw a fork at her, and it lands in her shoulder. She lets out a cry in pain and Giaroma jumps up and slams me to the floor.

"Save it for the games you twit." she spits at me.

She runs over to Amelia and helps her with her shoulder. She carefully pulls the fork out of her shoulder and walks over to the elevator.

"Come on sweetie." she says "Let's go get you to the emergency center."

Giaroma and Amelia hop onto the elevator when it comes around, and when it is closing Giaroma flicks me off.

"Stupid Capitol Homo Loving Bitch…" I mumble to myself.

* * *

 _Who is that girl I see?_

 _Staring straight, back at me._

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

 _Somehow I just can't hide._

* * *

 **Ketrena Snova-District 2 Female**

"Leonis I've told you a thousand times to stay away from that girl from 1." says Andrea as she sits across the the table from Leonis and I.

Her has made quite a few appearances since my arrival at the Capitol. She's always popping up at inappropriate moments. One time I was getting out of the shower and she was there. Also getting out of the shower.

"What the heck her." I said, "You can't just watch someone get out of the shower!"

To which she replied, _Ketrena, you're watching me get out of the shower._

Then it turned into a screaming match, and they sent an Avox in to come pull me away from Her. So now I have had two people see me get out of the shower, and Her is STILL following me.

"I know. I have her exactly where I want her." replies Leonis as he takes a scoop of his cereal and smirks at Andrea. "Besides. She can't do any real damage anyways."

"Her said I should probably stay away from her." I mention.

They both look at me confused. Then it dawns on them that I'm talking about the evil little girl that follows me everywhere.

"I thought...uhm, Her, didn't like you Ketrena?" ask Andrea

"Her knows that she can't follow me if I'm dead. So she said she's going to help me win the Hunger Games."

 _Ketrena. When did I say this?_

I look down and see that evil creature in my water. She's giving me a blank stare of confusion as she doesn't remember having that conversation. And she shouldn't. It never happened.

I realize that I am not in the career alliance, however I also realize that they are afraid of me and Her. So I'm going to use Her as my advantage.

"Why are you even entertaining her with questions about her reflection?" ask Leonis as he gives me a disgusted look.

 _Kill him Ketrena._

"No Her. I will not kill Leonis."

Leonis starts laughing very loud. "Bitch, like you could kill me."

I give him an upset look. I don't like that word. I've never liked that word. I don't think I will ever like that word. So there is no point in someone saying it to me.

"Leonis. I would like you to refrain from using negative words around me."

After hearing this he begins to laugh even louder. "Yo, Andrea. This bitch is gonna pull a Carrie at the bloodbath isn't she? Can't you just see her slaying people like crazy."

 _Ketrena, I don't even like you and I don't talk to you like that._

"Shut up!" I say

"Who are you even talking to?!" says Leonis threateningly

"HER!" I shout as I start to put my hands over my ears. I pick up the water and throw it out of it's cup. There. She can't find me now.

"Are you kidding me."

Leonis sits next to me drenched in water from head to toe. Oh my gosh. He's wearing Her.

"Leonis. It's not a big deal." says Andrea soothingly.

"She got me all wet!"

"Leonis. She can't really help it."

"Her was just getting too loud." I say

Leonis gets up from the table and storms out of the room. 5 minutes later he comes back into the living space assigned in our suite and looks dry.

"Let's go psycho." he says, "We are late for training."

We walk over to the elevator and he presses the button. I wait for it to descend, and when we it does it holds the girl from 4, and the two from 12.

"Hey Emily." says Leonis stepping on.

I follow him onto the elevator and turn to my right. Her is standing right there staring at me. I didn't get rid of her. I only made her mad.

 _You got rid of me Ketrena._

"I had too. You're being too loud." I respond.

"Who is she talking too?" ask the girl from 12

"Her reflection." says Leonis.

"She's not a reflection Leonis." I say as I stare him down. "Her is a person. She's evil."

 _You're damn right I am._ she says mocking me. _I hope you're ready to play. You're in for a crazy day!_

* * *

 _Brother let me be your shelter_

 _I'll never leave you all alone_

 _I can be the one you call_

 _When you're low_

 _Brother let me be your fortress_

 _When the night winds are driving on_

 _Be the one to light the way_

 _Bring you home_

* * *

 **Adley Darson-District 11 Male**

I can't find a weapon that I like. I've been traveling around the different stations, but honestly the careers intimidate me. I can't help but feel like that girl from District 4 is following me around.

I pick up a battle ax and try and swing it at the dummy. I overcompensate how far the ax should be brought back and fall straight on my butt.

I hear laughter behind me and see the girl from 4 laughing and curling over in pain with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Is there a problem?" I ask a little upset.

She stiffens at the hostility in my voice. She looks me up and down and scoffs in my direction. "I honestly don't think that you can even begin to understand how stupid you'd be to pick a fight with me."

"You don't scare me 4." I say clearly lying.

"You don't scare me 4." she mocks with her voice getting higher.

I roll my eyes and walk away, but when I'm doing so she throws an ax and it lands on the floor right next to my foot. I jump and look at her with wide eyes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

She just shrugs her shoulders and waves at her district partner.

I walk away from the scene as soon as possible. Last thing I need is for that crazy girl to throw a temper tantrum and I end up with an ax in my back.

I walk over to the sword section. I pick up a sword with a nice curve to it. It has a cool looking blade that curves inward with a cool design. I like it.

"That's called a sickle sword." says a male voice from behind me.

"Is it now?" I respond feeling it out in my hand.

"Yeah, it's a real pain in the butt when it gets lodged into somebody." he says. I look at him questionly and he turns red. "I've been reading up on my weapon choices." he says

"My name is Adley." I say holding out my hand

"Sergio." he says taking the hand shake.

I practice with the sword as I begin to swing it around on the dummy that sits before me. Sergio watches from the side, and tells me when I'm out of the textbook way of technique.

"They say eventually you get your own style." he says as he looks down at the book. "As for now though you're still learning the basics. You seem to be doing alright."

I like this kid. He's someone that I can see myself allying with. It just all comes down to if he sees me as one too.

"Hey,.." I say kind of awkward.

"I would love to be your ally." he answers before I can ask. "I've been wanting to ask you too." he says

We shake on it, and I have a big smile on my face. For the first time in this games I'm not completely alone.

"The only thing is I'm in an alliance with my partner." he motions for his district partner to come out of the agility trials.

She runs over and greets us with a smile. "Hello." she says

"Lillith this is Adley." says Sergio. "I want him to join the alliance."

She looks at me up and down, and then shrugs. "Sure, why not." she says plainly. She extends her hand and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you." I say

"Nice to meet you." she says

I'm officially in an alliance for the games!

* * *

 _No chance, no way I won't say it no, no._

 _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?_

 _It's too clique I won't say I'm in love._

 _I thought my hard had learned its lesson._

 _It feels so good when you start out._

 _My head is screaming get a grip Girl._

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

* * *

 **Emily Delacour-District 4 Female**

"Why were you being so rude to the boy from 11?" ask Knox as I throw another battle ax into the target across the room.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused

"Your attitude to him was really rude."

I throw another ax, and it barely misses the center. Knox is distracting me. Ever since that kiss happened I've been a wreck emotionally.

"Look, Knox." I say "I appreciate this devotion to me. I really do. However I can't handle this right now. It's wrong cheating on Jaylin. Only one of us is getting out, and it's going to be me and-"

"Why are you being like this?" he ask cutting me off

"Being like what?" I ask

"Frankly?" he ask "You're acting like Jaylin."

He walks away and I stare at him shocked. Knox has always been so nice to me. Who does he think he is playing with my heart like this. Kissing me one second, calling me rude the next. I'm nothing like Jaylin. I don't prey on weak people.

My mind flashes back to the boy from District 11. I put my hand over my mouth and lose my breath a little bit.

Why am I letting Knox have this much effect on me? I can't have this feelings for him. I can't be in the games and in my heart at the same time. While I'm hear my heart is on pause. But I can't shake this thought.

I _am_ like Jaylin. I straight up picked on that little boy. How can I do that? I say I'm a good person. Not just this bloodthirsty career..but how do I show that? I can't let these games change who I am. I won't become my boyfriend.

I spot the little boy over at the sword sections. He is standing with the two tributes from 10. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around laughing at something the male from 10 said, and then upon seeing me instantly hardens his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I gesture for him to follow me, and begin to turn around and walk away. I turn and see that he hasn't moved at all and I let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say

He looks hesitant, but begins to walk towards me. I sit down on one of the lunch tables, and he sits across from me.

"Look," I begin. "I'm going through a lot of stress right now and I'm not being myself. I'm sorry I started messing with you."

He gives me an unconvinced look. "What's your end game right now?"

"There isn't one."

I hear giggling and look over and see Katherine and Leonis flirtting by the swords. Katherine had just used her whip to wrap around Leonis' sword and is now hiding it behind her back laughing. Leonis is trying to get it back, but you can tell he isn't really trying. He's enjoying the attention he's getting.

"I'm competing with Hunger Games Barbie." I say

She's so easy going. Like she knows exactly what she's doing. While everyone is seeing her as this little child who has no idea what she's doing..I see her. I see her end game.

"You don't like her much do you?" ask the boy from 11.

"Not at all."

"I'm sorry you're under so much pressure."

The tributes from 10 walks over and sits down on either side of the boy from 11.

"Is there a problem here?" ask the boy from 10.

"No." says Adley. "I actually want her in the alliance."

I give an awkward look and the other two give the same.

"Adley. She's a career." says the girl from 10.

"I don't care. She doesn't like her alliance, and if this is potentially her last days on earth, why not spend them with people she can stand."

"I like it." says the District 10 boy.

"Woah, woah, woah." I say, "Let's not get to hasty."

"Think about it. You're Katherine's biggest competition now that the District 2 girl is crazy as hell." says Adley as he looks over at the District 2 girl yelling at her reflection in the mirror.

"She'll probably try to kill you in the bloodbath. I think that's what I would do." says Adley

This could be smart. If I'm not with the careers, I'm not with Katherine anymore. I'm not with Knox. Leonis won't go out on a power trip, and during the bloodbath I won't have to worry about being turned on first.

"Ok." I say shaking my head. "Yeah. Let's do this."

The district 10 boy shakes my hand and smiles. "Welcome to the Team."

"I'm going to stay undercover over with the careers though." I say, "They don't need to know about this until the actual games." I say getting up.

"What about your district partner?" ask the girl from 10

I stand there looking at Knox who is polishing the double edge sword he likes to use. He looks so content...so peaceful.

Wait. I can't be having these thoughts. Come on Emily.

"Leave him. Only one of us are coming out."

With that I leave the group and walk over to where Leonis and Katherine are still play fighting over the sword.

This could be the stupidest thing I've ever done, or the thing that's going to bring me to the Victor's seat.

 **Well day 2.**

 **Up next will be the Private sessions, then the parade, and then the interviews, and then, if you can believe it. The freaking bloodbath. This is CRAZY. Like crazier than Ketrena.**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Least Fave POV?**

 **Liking anyone more now that you get to see them?**

 **Opinions on alliances?**

 **Speaking of Alliances...here is an update**

 **Careers-Katherine/Axis/Knox/Leonis**

 **Team "We are so freaking randomly thrown together but Caleb likes it so what the hell?"- Adley/Sergio/Lillith/Emily**

 **Bad Morals- Asprin/Viola/ Possibly Vic and Jason**

 **The rest are loners, and will be addressed soon. (WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TEAM NAME!?)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	20. Private Sessions

**I'm trying something completely different with the private sessions. Mostly because I'm me and don't like predictability. Also, because this theme is fears. So I'm interested to see what all I can play with.**

* * *

 _Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate._

 _Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure._

 _It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us._

* * *

 **Imogen Mercay-Head GameMaker**

I stand and look at this years creation. It's so….beautiful. So perfect and regal. It's the weapon of choice this year for the GameMakers. It's the tributes worst nightmares come true...literally.

We call it the Incinerator. We've found that if you stay in this for too you go mad. Several test on some avoxes has shown us that.

I run my hand along the arm of the seat the tributes will be sitting in. The helmet that we will place on their head will project their fears onto the screen. It allows us to see what their greatest fear is, and how they handle it.

This year we are doing things a little different. Instead of scoring just their potential to win, we will also score them on their fear index. For the first time in Hunger Games history we will have two scores. And for the second score you will want a low one.

Fear index will be ranked on a scale of 1-10. The higher that score is the more the tribute is ruled by fear. The more they're ruled by fear...the more likely we're to send it into the arena.

I smile as I take a seat in the chair and look at my assistant Head GameMaker Claude as he walks into the room.

"Are the tributes ready?" I ask as I turn and look at the helmet that will make these games a success?"

"Ready as they'll ever be."

"Send in District 1."

* * *

" _I think I know why fire is so beautiful._

 _It's some kind of sick metaphor._

 _It shows that even the most beautiful of things can destroy everything in its way."_

 _-Caleb Sepulveda_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow-District 1 Female**

I walk into the room where I will be evaluated on my skills. I'll be completely honest when I never planned on actually participating in the Hunger Games, but when the time comes, and you have the resources I don't see the problem in improvising.

"Hello. My name is Katherine Farrow. I'll be demonstrating my abilities with a chain whip an-"

"Ms. Farrow we are well aware of what you are capable of doing with a chain whip." says Imogen Mercay as she sits in her chair that is taller than the rest of the other evaluators. Almost like a throne for a queen.

"Then is there anything that I can show you today?" I say looking around the room for the first time.

There isn't any weapons in the room at all. In the very front of the room is a chair with a helmet on the seat. I turn around and notice the gigantic screen on the back wall.

"Am I doing a Hunger Games simulation?" I ask as I walk towards the chair.

It's a silver chair. Basic and plain. The helmet is where it gets interesting. All the different colored wires as they course through the top of it. inside of the helmet is a needle, and that makes me slightly nervous..

"Ms. Farrow we will be doing a fear index. We already have a score on your weapon training, as we have been monitoring the tributes from the training days." she says. "We will be giving your fear index today."

I sit down in the chair, and look at them as the helmet with the needle is giving me ominous vibes.

"I just...put this on?" I ask

"You won't feel the needle dear It slides right in."

I put the helmet on and oddly enough I don't feel the needle going through my head. I start to get tired and I fall asleep in the chair.

* * *

I awake in my sister's old room from when she was alive. I hear movement in the bathroom and I look up and see Hilary coming out of her bathroom.

"Come on Kat! Mom's calling for dinner."

I get up and follow. I don't remember much about Hilary, but I do remember that I was always jealous of her bathroom. It was definitely something that 5 year old Katherine wanted.

I walk past a mirror and notice I still look normal. I'm still 17 years old. Hilary is 15 though.

We hear a crash in the living room and Hilary's face becomes scared. I freeze in my tracks because I know where I am. I know exactly where I am...it's that night.

We run into the living room and see Lisa trying to fend mom off from Andrew.

"Mom! Stop!" she says as she is pushing the knife down towards Lisa's face.

Andrew is sitting in the corner and I run over to him, and wrap him in my arms.

"It's ok Andrew. We're going to get you out of here."

Upon seeing me in my 17 year old nature, they all stop. Hilary seems to notice for the first time that I am no longer the 5 year old that they died knowing. Though technically in this reality they aren't really dead?

"Mom. What if you just kill Katherine?"

My eyes bulge out of my head. "What?!" I reply

"Yeah, Mommy, just kill Katherine." says Andrew

I push him off and he falls to the ground. "Get away from me you ungrateful little shit."

"Ok." says my mother turning coming over to me with the knife poised.

"You bitch." I say as I shake my head in actual disgust. A smile of absolute disbelief spreads across my face, and out of nowhere I just start laughing. Laughing because this is seriously messed up. Laughing because the GameMakers are absolutely freaking despicable to make me relive this day over again.

I laugh until my mother plunges a knife into my shoulder. My siblings gasp as I wince in pain and touch where my blood is flowing out of the wound. I look at my mother dead eyed.

"Big mistake bitch."

I punch her in the face, and slowly and surely I start to gain control of the situation. My siblings all gather in a corner and watch. Lisa covers Andrew's eyes, and Hilary stands there in awe as my mother goes down.

"I might now have been trained when I was 5, but news flash bitch. I'm not 5 anymore." I plunge the knife into her stomach and she screams out in pain.

"And if I can't do this in real life. I'm going to enjoy this now."

I take the knife and trace along the outside of her face. Not cutting anything, but giving the insinuation that it's going to happen, and then I stab the knife through her eye.

She lies unmoving on the ground. Dead.

"Katherine...you're a bitch." says Andrew as he stares at me slack jawed.

"Says the person that just offered me up as the sacrificial lamb? Screw off." I say

Out of nowhere Hilary jumps at me and tries to attack me. I slam her into a wall, and hear a crack. She goes down and doesn't come up.

Lisa is next to run at me, and when she does I grab her by her pony tail and throw her into the kitchen table. She splits her head open and she also doesn't get up. Andrew comes up out of nowhere and stabs me in my thigh. He must have snuck over to my Mother's body as I was fighting the girls.

"If you payed attention in training," I say as I pull the knife from my leg. "you'd know the artery that you were looking for is right here."

I slash in between the hip and the knee cap on the front of his thigh. He goes down, and starts to bleed everywhere.

"Katherine...why.."

"I'm Katherine Farrow. I'm a survivor."

* * *

I awake breathing heavy from the dream like scene that I just took part in. I have no idea where it came from, but it's not something I want to relive. I take off the helmet, and set it down on the chair, and get up to leave.

"A moment Ms. Farrow." says Imogen Mercay as she watches me get up and go.

"Yes mam?" I respond not wanting her to know how shaken up I am from that sequence. The Capitol has taken my most treasured dream today...the idea that my siblings wouldn't hate me like my mom. That I could be loved, and accepted for who I was. That I wasn't just some bitchy girl with a pretty face. That I meant something to someone.

" _Yeah Mommy, just kill Katherine."_ a shiver shoots down my spine upon remembering the voice of my brother say those awful words.

"With most tributes their fears are very specific. Yours on the other hand were very indirect...and it leaves us wondering. What are yours?"

"I've always imagined what my siblings would have been like had my mother not killed them. One of my biggest fears is that they would be monsters that I hated."

"You said one of your biggest fears. As in plural. Is there another one?"

"Yes." I say flipping my bangs out of my face and onto my forehead. I walk towards the door and turn towards them as I open it.

"Becoming my mother." I close the door and walk past the other tributes with a confident smile. I refuse to let them know what's going on. The emotional brick that was just smashed into my glass house.

I wink at Leonis, and give him a charming smile. He puckers his lips and blows a kiss towards me. I walk straight to the elevator and press the button, and when it finally opens I turn to the tributes and wave.

"Good luck bitches." I say with a smile.

The elevators doors close on me, and I fall to the ground. Finally allowing the emotions that I was feeling to overtake me. My breath becomes heavy, and my eyes well with tears, and I start hyperventilating.

The doors open on my floor, and Silver is standing in the kitchen, upon seeing me upset he runs over to the elevator and helps me up.

I shrug him off and wipe my eyes, and slowly begin to catch my breath.

"Katherine." he says concerned, "Are you ok?! What happened."

I take one more deep breath and look up at him and give him a smile.

"I'm fine." I say.

"You don't look fine." replies Silver.

"Silver. History is written by the survivors, and I'm surely that." I pause as I look up at him, and kiss him on the cheek. "Survivors don't have time to not be ok."

He smiles as he puts he pushes my bangs out of my face, and kisses me.

* * *

" _We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it."_

 _-Tennessee Williams_

* * *

 **Aucto Collins-District 3 Male**

I've watched a number of careers as they walk out of the room. It's interesting to see their reactions. Why the pretty girl from District 1 seemed to be unphased at all, the boy from 1 looked absolutely horrified walking out. The girl from 2 was a mess...but to be honest none of us were expecting better. The boy from 2 you could tell was hiding something, but he wasn't about to show it in front of all of us.

I look up as I see Sadie walking out of the room and towards the elevator.

"How was it?" I ask, and then noticing the look on her face. "Are you ok?"

"I...Aucto prepare yourself for what's in there." she says

"You're going to get a fixed leg today! Don't let this scare you to much! I'm sure you did fine."

"Aucto Collins we are ready for you."

"Aucto you have no idea what you're in for."

I watch her as she walks away towards the elevator. She presses the button and gets on. A blank look crosses over her face.

I walk into the room and see nothing but a silver chair,.a helmet with a lot of colored wires on it, and a box for the GameMakers.

"Please come forward and put on the helmet."

I notice the needle inside the helmet, as one of the Avox that work for Imogen Mercay is changing it out. I sit down and the Avox places it on my head. I don't feel the needle, but I do get instantly tired.

* * *

I wake up in an office cubicle. I look around and see a blank wall, and nothing really exciting about it. I stand up and notice that everyone in the cubicles beside me are all laughing, and having a good time...and I'm just...kind of there.

"Aucto. Mr. Johnson would like to see you now." says a girl that is standing in my cubicle doorway. I get up and follow her. Not sure who Mr. Johnson is.

She escorts me down the hall of cubicles, and stops at a very nice door. She knocks and the person on the other side of the door buzzes us in.

I walk in and see a very fit man standing in a business suit. He holds up his fingers and tells me to wait as he finishes a phone call.

I look in a mirror that he has opposite of him on the wall and see that I'm not 15 years old anymore. I'm at least 30, and fat! I'm balding too...what did they do to me.

"Hello Mr. Collins." says Mr. Johnson as he is hanging up the phone.

"Hello."

"I'm sure you know what I've called you in about."

I look at him confused and he rolls his eyes. "Of course you don't." he says

He puts his face in his hands and begins to massage his temples.

"I don't know how to put this nicely Aucto...so I'm just going to say it." he says, "Some people are meant to do the inventing. They make great ideas, and they hire the people to bring them to live. Then there are people that build the inventions. Smart people that know what they're doing...then there is you. You're an accountant."

I look at him jaw dropped. How can I be an accountant.

"I don't understand…" I say shocked.

"Well maybe you shouldn't get you shouldn't get your girlfriend knocked up at 20." says Mr. Johnson as he dismisses me. "I don't want to see another invention on my desk from you Mr. Collins."

I get up and leave the room and walk back towards my cubicle. I sit down in it and rub my head. How did this happen.

"Aucto!" says a bright and cheery girl next to me. "Your wife called! She's going into labor!"

I get up and walk towards the elevator..my wife? And how do I just know where to go?

I get in what I believe to be my car and drive towards the hospital in District 3, upon arriving I notice that there is a spot on the parking lot labeled for me.

"Mr. Collins we've been expecting you." says a nurse as she rolls her eyes and walks towards the door

"I have my own spot?" I ask confused

"Well you're here so much we figured it would be easier that way. Your kids are making a mess of the lobby. I ask that you calm them down before going into the delivery room."

"My kids?"

"Yes." she says angry. "Your 12 kids."

What the actual hell.

I arrive to the lobby and see 12 kids of various ages as they look at me and smile excitedly. "DADDY!" they scream running towards me.

"Uh...children!" I respond as I stare at them confused

"That mean nurse lady said that we need to sit down." says a child that can't be more than 8 years old. She has a nose that I swear I've seen before…

"Do we have to sit down Daddy?!" says a child around the same age.

"Yes." I respond. "Please sit down while I go help mom..?" I say

They obey and sit down begrudgingly as I walk towards the delivery room. When I walk in I hear Lenore scream. I run into the room and rip the curtain open to reveal Lenore laying down in the delivery bed.

"YOU!" she screams upon seeing me.

"Me?"

"YOU BASTARD. YOU DID THIS TO ME. 12 KIDS! 12 FREAKING KIDS AUCTO. YOU THINK YOU'D LEARN TO WRAP YOUR SH- AHHHHHHH!"

She cries in pain as my jaw is open.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE COME HOLD MY HAND YOU DICK!" she screams

I walk over and grab her hand. She squeezes extra hard and screams as a baby is suddenly brought into the world.

"Wait! There's another one!" says the Dr

I look over at the mirror and see my reflection has moved away from Lenore's bed and is standing in mirror staring at me. The scene around me freezes...and I walk towards the mirror.

"You're trapped buddy." says the reflection

"How did this happen?!" I ask confused

"You're trapped...there is only one way out…"

The scene changes to a basement. There is a rope hanging from the ceiling and I see a chair right next to it.

I begin to cry...knowing that I have no way out. That I can't escape this. I have 14 life long commitments. A wife that hates me. No control of my life or job...no control of anything…

I put the rope around my neck...and jump off the chair.

* * *

I wake up gasping for breath. Pulling at my neck, and making sure it was just a dream

"A fear of being trapped. Very interesting Mr. Collins," says Imogen Mercay as she sits up in the room.

"You may go."

I walk out of the room and head towards the elevator...I need to just breathe...just...breathe.

* * *

" _Easily mistaken, it is not about a love for adversity, it is about knowing a strength and a faith so great that adversity, in all its adverse manifestations, hardly even exists."_

― _Criss Jami_

* * *

 **Nike Styx-District 12 Female**

Well I'm absolutely not lying to you when I say that today SUCKED. Have you ever died 8 times in a row? No?

Well I did. 8 times in a freaking row. 8 times. These games are nothing like I imagined or thought, especially because they didn't see us use our weapons. I'm playing weak, so when I was training I sucked majorly, and now that It's time for the fear index..and I think I handled myself well. I just kind of took it. There were multiple tributes coming at me..

The way I saw it however was simple. If I don't react then it's showing them that my worst fear isn't what is affecting me. So even though I fear death like no other. I still stood there and took it. Every Time someone stabbed me in the neck, or the head, or broke my neck. I stood there. I took it. Oh but I remember, and even though it wasn't actually them...those tributes that did it better watch the hell out.

"Nike the scores are coming on!" screams my escort from the other room.

I run out of my room in the suite and towards the living area. I sit down on the couch next to Clyde as he is staring off blankly at the screen.

"What did you see Clyde?" I ask confused

He's been messed up ever since we got back into the hotel room.

"I saw my mother...dying."

I look shocked. I don't know if it's touching that his worst fear is his mom dying...or a little creepy? I guess we will see how the kid handled it.

The Capitol anthem comes on, and the announcer who will be doing the interview Georgie Mystic, is on the screen.

"Good evening Panem, and boy do we have an exciting night for you! My name is Georgie Mystic, and this is your Hunger Games update!"

The screen switches from a close up of her face, and expands down to showing the whole desk that she is sitting at.

"Panem do you know what your worst fear is? Well these tributes sure do now if they didn't! Tonight you'll be getting two scores." she says

It switches to a picture of the GameMakers standing behind the mirror in the training center watching us train.

"The GameMakers have been watching the tributes the last couple of days seeing what their strengths and weaknesses are with weapons. You'll get a normal survival rate score, and you want that to be high It'll be scored the same 1-12 way."

My escort is eating this crap up. I hate people like her.

"The second score you'll be getting is a fear index rate. This score you will see on a scale of 1-10. The higher the score the more the tribute is ruled by their fear. Which isn't a good thing." she says. "So without further ado let's get started with Katherine Farrow."

A picture of Katherine appears on the screen. She's smiling and looks super happy. She's beautiful in the picture, and even if her scores suck she'll surely get sponsors.

"Now I like Katherine. She seems like a girl that not only is looks, but can use her career training to overcome obstacles. Katherine got a score of a 9 in weaponry, and a score of a...wow a 1 on the fear index! Good job Katherine!"

"Axis Megaleio got a 10 in weaponry and a 4 in fear index! Good job District 1. Way to represent!"

The rest of the scores flashed on the screen and I honestly didn't pay attention to them. Some of them stood out to me...but others just didn't…

"Now for District 12. Nike Styx...she has a weaponry score of a 5! And a fear index of...wow! Another 1! Congrats Nike you tied with Katherine!"

My escort screams in glee as she pats me on my head. I brush her off and listen for Clyde.

"Now for Clyde Averway...a weaponry score of 6! Wow! Good tributes from 12 this year..and a fear index of...6! Consistent Clyde very consistent!"

She smiles at the screen as Clyde's picture fades and it's back to Georgie's face.

"Well. That's all the news we have folks! Until next time! This is Georgie signing out!"

The screen fades and our escort high fives both of us. I get up from the couch and go to sleep.

They wouldn't include a fear index for nothing, and the fact that I scored the highest freaking possible score is bound to make me a target. I have no idea what is going to happen….but something tells me I'm going to have to show my career skills a little to early…

* * *

" _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare_

 _to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."_

― _Aberjhani_

* * *

 **Michale Thomson- District 7 Male**

I walk into the emergency center of the training building and sit down in the lobby. It's weird thinking that I'm going to be getting a new arm. I've kind of gotten used to the fact that I haven't had one...well...as used to it as you can be.

"You're from District 7 right?"

I jump as I turn around and see the girl from District 3 sitting behind me on a different row of chairs. I smile and attempt to extend my right hand to shake it, and then I remember...oh yeah. I lost my arm.

"My name is Sadie." she says shaking my stub without flinching. "I was told that you were getting a new arm. Congratulations. That's awesome."

"Yeah...I was shocked to get the note."

I look down at her leg, as she has been limping on it for awhile now..I'm glad that she is getting a new one. My wound is a lot newer than hers. So she's getting at least some release after getting some bad news..I'm just getting a new arm and then going to die.

"Hey guys!" says a female voice.

We both turn towards the exit and see our district partners walking into the door way.

"We thought that it would be nice to come see you off." says Andifer as she sits down next to me.

"Yeah, we thought it would be nice...and we thought we could propose something."

"We had time to talk on the way down her...and we want to be an alliance! The four of us. I think we could kick some major ass and-"

"Tributes we are ready for you now."

I look at Sadie who nods, and I agree. It can't hurt to be in an alliance of four in a game of numbers.

"Sure" I say.

I follow the nurse down the hallway and change into the hospital gown. I sit on the table, and they put a mask over my face,

"Michale...I need you to breathe this in." says the Dr.

I do so, and drift off into a deep sleep.

 **Well that was private sessions! See you next time!**

 **Just kidding :D you didn't think I'd leave the scores out did you! WS= Weaponry Score FI=Fear index.**

 **Katherine Farrow: WS: 9 FI:1**

 **Axis Megaleio: WS:10 FI: 4**

 **Ketrena Snove: WS: 4 FI: 6**

 **Leonis Cronin: WS: 10 FI:4**

 **Sadie Amaya: WS:5 FI;5**

 **Aucto Collins: WS:3 FI:9**

 **Emily Delacour: WS:10 FI: 5**

 **Knox McDallen: WS: 11 FI:6**

 **Amelia Steele: WS:3 FI:6**

 **Abel Zalmon: WS: 4 FI: 6**

 **Vic Axelle: WS:5 FI:7**

 **Jason Nestor: WS:5 FI:3**

 **Andifer Jones: WS:4 FI:8**

 **Michale Thomson: WS:5 FI:4**

 **Viola Reginald: WS:6 FI:5**

 **Asprin Allenns: WS:8 FI:3**

 **Leah Ashton: WS:3 FI:9**

 **Sebastian Milo: WS:6 FI:7**

 **Lillith Hughes: WS:5 FI:5**

 **Sergio Ramson: WS: 5 FI:6**

 **Lianne "Flower" Arian: WS:9 FI: 4**

 **Adley Darson: WS:4 FI:6**

 **Nike Styx: WS:5 FI:1**

 **Clyde Averyway: WS:6 FI:6**

 **Alliance Update:**

 **Careers: Katherine/Axis/Leonis/Knox**

 **Bad Morals: Asprin/Viola/Jason/Victoria**

 **Team "We're so randomly thrown together but Caleb likes it so what the hell?" - Emily/Adley/Lillith/Sergio**

 **Team "I thought it would be cute"- Andifer/Michale/Sadie/Aucto**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Fave moment?**

 **Least Fave moment?**

 **What did you think of the fears?!**

 **Do you like quotes or songs better?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	21. The Parade

**I've had a really crappy day if I'm being honest. So no, this chapter probably won't be the best in the world, but I want to get to the bloodbath because killing people in real life isn't acceptable cause the law and stuff.**

 **I've had many ideas and have decided this one will be the most effective, you don't have to like it...but eh.**

* * *

 _Stars fade away._

 _They just crash into space._

 _Disappear in the night,_

 _like you and I._

 _Tell me where love goes when it's gone._

 _Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong._

 _Suddenly someone is no one._

 _I've come_

 _Undone, undone, undone_

* * *

 **Andifer Jones-District 7 Female**

Well I won't lie. It's been a constant uphill battle since coming to the Capitol. Everything reminds me of Theo. That ice cream they always serve reminds me of that time he snuck ice cream, and then we made out. That beard on that man that is always walking the halls reminds me of that time we were making out, and I felt his beard tickle my chin. That little girl playing swords outside with the boys, reminded me of that time we were making out and he made a suggestive perverted joke. I'll never love again.

"Ok 7 strip down." says a very loud and abrasive man as he walks into the room.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask surprised

"Oh, were you whining about that one boy again?" he ask dismissing me as goes to the dressing racks and begins to hold them up. If he is unimpressed he throws them to the side.

"How do you know about Theo?" I ask confused

"People that died in last years Hunger Games know about Theo. You literally bring him up in every conversation."

"I'm sorry who even are you?" I respond angry

"I'm the person who can either make you look like a million bucks, or trash. So I mean, you can pick. Lose the attitude and strip down, or look a hot ass ratchet mess.

The nerve of this man.

"I don't understand why you have to see me naked."

"I see everyone naked. They fired most of the designers from last year and now I'm trying to clothe 6 districts. I don't have time for your whiny ass to fill my ears."

I begin to unrobe and stand in front of the mirror. He begins to walk around me in a circle and examining various parts of my body.

"MARIONETTE!" he screams and a rather rushed girl comes into the room holding numerous dresses.

"Take dresses A-R5 to the girl from District 2. This girl doesn't have the waistline for it."

"Excuse me?" I say angry.

"Mama, you have curves own them. It was much easier to work without you talking."

I close my mouth and cross my arms around my chest, as I wait for him to finish this "inspection." I feel like this is more of a peep show if anything.

"Are you quite done?" I ask

"I am." he says handing me a dress that is in a zipped bag. "Try this on."

He leaves the room, and I put on the dress that he picked out for me. It's a dark purple dress with shiny things going all over it. It has a slit up midthigh. When he comes back in he touches his chest and smiles.

"Good job Pedro. You've done good!" he says giving himself a high five.

He walks over to the shoe rack and picks out a pair of silver stilletto looking heels.

"In what world am I even supposed to wear those?"

"The world you want to look fabulous in." he retorts.

He shoves the shoes in my hand, and I'm left staring at the silver shoes. Want to know what else was silver? The moon the night before Theo dumped me and I was reaped into these awful games.

Wait, I can do something so simple. Look like a boss ass bitch and walk out tonight looking hella hot.

I slide into the shoes and sit in the beauty seat as I wait for my style team to come in and make me beautiful.

"I'll show you Theo." I mumble as I twirl a piece of my hair.

"Darling, you really need to let it go." says Pedro as he walks in and grabs a few dresses and walks out.

I blush, but none the less. My plan is still the same. I WILL get him back.

* * *

 _You're my biggest opponent,_

 _you know me, I know you, we know it._

 _Whenever I fail you've always been there to simply remind me I've blown it._

 _You don't see where I'm going, you don't see when I'm growing._

 _You only see in the moment, you know my mistakes you never let go it._

* * *

 **Sergio Ramson-District 10 Male**

It's kind of silly to be nervous for a parade, isn't it? I can't believe that I'm here in this game. That this out of all the big dreams that I had, will be the thing that crushes me. The Hunger Games.

If I don't make a good impression tonight, I'm pretty much done for. Everyone here has their game on point. They all look beautiful, and well put together. Mind games are already being played by the careers. I see it happening. The girls from 1 and 4 really know how to make an impact on a tribute. Good thing Emily is on our side.

"Are you ok?" ask Lillith as she stands next to me.

"Yes. I'm fine." I respond as I watch the girl from District 1 walk over to the girl from 7. A smile is on the girl's face, but you can tell she isn't complimenting the girl from 7.

Interviews are potentially one of the most important parts of these games. It's giving the Capitol a snippet of your personality, a subtle expectation of what to expect in the game.

The girl is making her way down to District 9 and stops at the little girl.

"Sweetheart you look so pretty!" she says with fake sincerity. "It almost makes up for the 5 head you have going on. Your style team should be executed."

I've honestly seen enough of this. The girl from district 1 has nothing to worry about. She's beautiful and is sure to get many sponsors. So why does she insist on breaking down these tributes.

"That's enough 1." I say

She looks up and raises her eyebrows again. "I'm sorry, but my name is Katherine. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting."

She sticks out her hand for me to shake it and I just stare at it. She makes a mocking face and purses her lips.

"So serious." she jokes.

"You need to leave her alone." I say pointing back to District 9 as she is staring at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"I think you should mind your own business. Me and Leah were having a chat." says Katherine with a smile. "Right Leah?"

"I…" says Leah trying to respond, but you can tell she's to nervous.

"I think she's done with the conversation."

She walks up to me and puts a hand on my face as she strokes it, and then turns her head around, I'm not sure why...but the next minute she has her lips pressed against mine, and she isn't backing out.

"I love a man that can take charge." she says with a wink. "Flower?!" she says noticing the girl from 11. "Is that you? That outfit matches your skin so well! It distracts from the big pimple next to your lip!"

She moves out of the way and I see why she turned her head. The boy from district 2 is staring at me with daggers in his eyes. Great Sergio.

"Thank you." says Leah as she is playing with her hair to try and cover her forehead.

"You look beautiful." I say pulling her hands down. "Don't listen to her. She's trying to make you feel scared."

"Sweetie are you in an alliance?" ask Lillith.

She looks down at the ground and frowns. "Who would want me in an alliance?"

"We do." I say

She looks up and smiles. "Really?"

"Really." says Lillith. "First person we take out is that girl from 1."

"Agreed." I say as notice that the tributes are starting to line up at the opening for the parade to start.

* * *

 _'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

 _And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

 _The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

 _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

 _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

 _In the VIP with the movie stars_

 _Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

 _Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

 _Hey, I want to be a Rockstar._

* * *

 **Sebastian Milo-District 9 Male**

If I wasn't on my way to fight 23 other kids to the death this would be a boss experience. Like the crowd shouting my name, and chanting for my victory. Throwing me flowers and telling me how great I am? What can get better than this?

"I'm nervous Sebastian." says Leah as she is walking back from talking to the District 10 tributes.

"What were you guys talking about over there?" I ask as I look ahead and see that District 1 has started to leave. The girl is smiling a perfect smile, and blowing kisses. The boy is standing still and stoic.

"We were just talking about how the girl from District 1 is being rude." says Leah.

I honestly don't know if I believe her. She's been rather interesting throughout these games, and everything has been somewhat of a episode. One minute she's completely fine and one minute she's blowing up at you.

"District 3. GO!" yells the attendant standing in the gate.

"I'm excited for this. Tonight is my moment to shine." I mumble to myself.

"Did you say something?" says Leah as she is shaking next to me.

I take her hand and grip it. I feel her shaking slow, and she smiles as she looks up at me. We are in matching teal colored clothes. Leah is in a dress that cuts off at her knee with white shoes, and long white socks. The dress has a white bow on it like she wore at the reapings, and she also has a white half cardigan on top.

I'm wearing a teal suit with a white cumberbun, and white shoes.

"Alright 9 go!" says the attendant.

The horse takes off and starts to ride into the long hall of the entryway to the interview auditorium.

The crowd goes wild as they scream and shout our names.

"WE LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN!"

"SEBASTIAN LET ME HAVE YOUR BABY!" Ha, already have a bun in the oven. Don't need another.

We continue down and I'm just soaking all these attention in. I'm smiling and laughing, and waving to the crowd. It was then I noticed that Leah still had my hand in hers. She's been kind of waving to the crowd, but she definitely hasn't made an impression.

I pick her up and sit her on my shoulder. She is shocked at first and almost falls, but catches herself quickly. She smiles as the audience begins to go ballistic and throw flowers even more. She catches one out of the air and playfully puts the stem in her mouth.

"WE LOVE YOU LEAH!"

She laughs as she blows a kiss to the audience and waves to them. They're soaking it up. I hear over the announcement they're calling us the unlikely friendship from District 9.

When we arrive to the end runway I set Leah down and wait for the rest of the tributes to arrive in- their carriage. When they finally arrive the President, and his recently announced finace take the stage at the front of the auditorium.

"Tributes!" says President Featherly as he stands in the center of the stage. "It is with great pride, and deepest adoration that we welcome you to the interview night. Besides the games themselves this is the night the Capitol looks forward to the most."

"Please remember that no matter what happens, the crowd will love you. We already do. If you can follow me I can show you where to line up." says Andrea DavenPort, his finace.

We follow her into the arena and line up at the door.

"We will start the interviews in 10 minutes, please feel free to talk amongst yourselves." says Andrea as she walks away and joins the President.

* * *

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _Don't you ever ever feel._

 _Like you're less than_

 _Less than perfect._

* * *

 **Victoria "Vic" Axelle-District 6 Female**

"Funny, I thought it was supposed to be 1 girl and 1 boy tribute." says the girl from District 1 as she looks at me.

I'm dressed in an identical suit to Jason's, just more feminine.

"Well someone's a little extra katty, aren't we Katherine?" ask Jason in an sarcastic tone.

"Funny prison boy, like I haven't heard that one before. Don't you have a butt buddy that you should be hanging out with right-"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Your caked on makeup distracted me from walking around you." says the girl from District 8 as she bumps into Katherine and stares at her.

"Excuse me?" ask Katherine bucking up to her as she doesn't seem like the tribute to back down.

"Your face...it's makeup sweetheart. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to the front of the line, and flirt with your little boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I don't speak slut." she responds hostile. "Jason, you've most likely done things like her in prison. Care to translate?"

"That's enough Kat." says Axis as she comes and grabs her by the arm.

She flips her hair and smiles at us. "You're lucky my district partner is nice. Otherwise I might've stayed for more fun. I'll see you at the bloodbath." she says winking at Viola as she runs off with her district partner.

"Thank you." I say to both of them.

"No problem. I hate catty bitches." says the girl from District 8.

"My name is Victoria." I say holding out my hand, "You can call me Vic though."

"Viola." she says extending her hand.

"Look," she says "I'm not one for being subtle, and I don't really know how to ask this other than being frank. My district partner and I wanted you to be in our alliance. It's your call however."

Jason and I stare at each other. This is the first time that we've been approached about an alliance. We thought we would just stick to the two of us, and see where that got us.

"I mean...can you give us a minute?" I ask

"Of course!" she says with a smile. "Take your time."

She walks away and begins to talk with her district partner as Jason and I begin discussing possibilities.

"She did come to your rescue with Sassy Katty." says Jason right off the bat.

"Is she genuine though? I don't want to make it deep in the game just to get stabbed in the back."

"We won't know for sure though." says Jason. "I say we go for it."

I look at him and can tell that he's set. This free spirited district partner will not back down after he makes a choice.

"Fine."

I call back Viola, and her and Asprin come over smiling at us.

"So is it a deal?" she ask

"Top 4? Right here?" I ask

"Sounds like a plan." says Asprin as she nods

"Deal." says Jason.

We all shake hands, and welcome each other to our team, but I'm still uneasy as if I should trust them. I don't know much about them, but it definitely isn't sunshine and rainbows in these tributes past. A whore and a drug dealer are not people you want to mess with on a day to day basis.

"Tributes!" says the stage director. "It's time!"

Imogen Mercay walks out onto the stage and begins to introduce the night we have in store.

"Without further ado." she says, "All the way from District 1, please help me welcome Katherine Farrow!"

The interviews have started, and tomorrow we start the games.

 **Alliance Update**

Careers: Katherine/ Axis/Leonis/ Knox

Bad Morals: Jason/Vic/Viola/Asprin

WASRPTBCLUSWTH: Emily/Lillith/Sergio/Adley/Leah

I thought it would be cute: Sadie/Aucto/Andifer/Michale

 **Interview chapter is next. Hope you liked this one.**

 **New poll. Go answer it :)**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Least Fave moment?**

 **Who do you want to see die in the bloodbath?**

 **Remember no one is safe.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	22. Interviews

**Gather around my sweet baby angel faces it's story time.**

 **Once upon a time lived a beautiful boy named Caleb. Caleb has a life and unfortunately though he makes you guys believe he has all the freaking time in the possible universe. He does not have the time to always update during the day. He began to be flattered after countless amounts of mails telling him why hasn't he updated, but alas, the interviews were still being written day after day.**

 **After Day 4 a miracle happened, and Caleb updated. The end.**

 **Love the flattering thing of you guys reading my story so much. Like it honestly swells my little heart, BUT Holiday's get a little wild. Especially for a Pastor's Kid. So without further ado, I give you my interviews.**

 ***I have no earthly idea what happened as I was writing this..like...crap man.**

* * *

 _What's the perfect balance between yelling to much?_

 _And not yelling at all?_

 _So people can't walk over you._

* * *

 **Amelia Steele-District 5 Female**

That was something unexpected. Working with kids you get a feel for facial expressions. I thought I noticed something on Katherine's face earlier when the District 8 girl and her were having a fight. I stayed close enough to listen, and far away enough to remain anonymous.

Katherine likes to hide behind this big girl fasade that nobody can see through. They just see a girl with a prissy attitude, but for a brief second during that fight, I saw the expression of a scared little girl. Scared that someone will take power away, scared that someone will realize that she's nothing more than a 17 year old girl in a battle for her life.

Her walking on the stage was no different. I watch as we stand in order of our district and she walks across the stage. Something is off about her, but she's so far hiding it well I think.

"Katherine!" says Imogen Mercay, "you're looking dashing as ever."

"Thank you." says Katherine politely with a bow of her head.

"We all expected your to do well in your weapons, but I think the biggest surprise was your fear indicator. What can you tell us about that?"

I see the girls whole face change with one single question. She looks frightened, and scared. "I would rather not talk about that." she says with an awkward smile.

"Oh come on now Katherine, I saw you in the simulator. You were amazing! Tell us about your brother, how did it feel to have that kind of betrayal thrust at you?" Katherine begins to breathe heavy. She swallows hard, and you can tell she is trying to catch her breath.

Out of no where, Katherine falls over onstage, and she begins to hyperventilate. She is stripping off the jacket she's wearing on top of her silver dress as if she's trying to get some air.

"Katherine..?" ask Imogen, "Are you...ok?"

Katherine responds with multiple gasp for air. Eventually when they realize this isn't some weird grab at attention, they get her off the stage.

"I guess our fear simulations have more of an impact than we thought…" says Imogen trying to calm the situation down. The audience is in a heat of panic over the girl from District 1.

"Moving right along. Please welcome Axis Megaleio!"

I watch as Axis begins to make his move towards the stage. Before he goes on, I noticed a worried look on his face. It quickly vanishes before any of the cameras are on him though. He's smiling and waving to the audience as he crosses to the seats where Imogen waits.

"Axis, I know this must be crazy seeing your district partner like that." says Imogen

"Life happens," he responds, "I hope that she's able to find some sort of peace before tomorrow."

"How are the careers looking?" ask Imogen, "Do you think that the leader has been determined."

"I think a lot of people are going to be surprised by our dynamic in this games. We have a lot to do, and a lot to prove this year."

"Do you think District 1 will bring home the crown this year?" ask Imogen

"I think we have a better shot than all the other districts." says Axis nonchalantly

The bell rings and Imogen shakes Axis hand and wishes him luck.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the ever unique, and extremely charismatic Ketrena Snova."

Ketrena walks onto the stage with a blank look on her face. No surprise there. She's not the brightest.

"Ketrena, hello." says Imogen

"Why is Her here?!" says Ketrena pointing at the giant medallion necklace on Imogen's neck.

"I'm sorry Dear," says Imogen, "but who is Her?"

"Her is my greatest enemy. She also hates my district Partner Leonis. She says he's a tool."

"That's a lot of knowing about your enemy." says Imogen intrigued

"Well she follows me everywhere Lady."

The audience gasp at Ketrena's sudden sass that erupted from her. We gasped back here too. I didn't see that coming. You don't just call the first woman president of a nation lady.

"Uh hm." says Imogen. "You were obviously raised to be one yourself." says Imogen as she adjusted her necklace on her dress.

"Her told me to say that." says Ketrena. "Told me it would help me be remembered."

The audience starts to chuckle as she admits her training secrets and her timer dings.

"Well, up next we have the ever charming Leonis Cronin!"

Leonis has a cocky look on his face. Doesn't surprise me. That's just who he is.

"Hello Leonis." says Imogen

"Hey there Beautiful." says Leonis with a cocky smile

Imogen blushes as she sees this tribute knows how to charm a woman.

"Leonis, are you excited for the games this year?"

"I'm honestly really excited. It's going to be awesome! I hope to get the first blood on my hands as the first kill of the whole games!"

There is something sobering about someone saying something like that. It sets into perspective that you could indeed die at any moment. Tomorrow everything changes. We aren't just a bunch of random kids..we're fighting for our lives.

"Leonis tell me about your plan?"

She shrugs. "Kill or be killed." his timer dings and he walks off the stage as he flexes his muscles to the audience and blows kisses to all the "sexy ladies" that are cheering for him to win.

"Next we have the beautiful Sadie Amaya!"

Sadie walks onstage without a limp. The crowd goes wild! Andrea DavenPort sure knew what she was doing when she gave Sadie and Michale the repairs on the body they needed.

"Hello Sadie!"

Sadie smiles shyly and nods back at Imogen.

"Sadie you just got a new leg! How does it feel!"

Sadie stands up and shows off her fixed leg. "You mean this old thing?" says Sadie as she does a quick twirl and dances around the couches Imogen resides on.

"I'm glad you're liking it! We were so glad that you were able to finally even the playing field."

"Thanks so much for this chance at life. Capitol you guys rock!"

I almost here just a hint of sarcasm in her voice as he buzzer rings and she walks off the stage and into the wings on the opposite side.

"Now for the lovable Aucto Collins!"

Aucto walks out onto the stage smiling and waving. It seems forced and you can tell that it's forced.

"Hi Aucto!" says Imogen

"Hey there!" he says as he is still trying way to hard to be friendly.

"Aucto are you nervous for the game tomorrow?"

"No! Not nervous at all! Not me! Nope!" he says

"Ok…" says Imogen. "Do you have an alliance?"

"Yes. I do have an alliance. I think it'll do well!"

"Alright, well Aucto the buzzer just rang. We will see how you to do tomorrow!"

"Ok! Yeah. See you then!"

He walks off the stage and Imogen calls out for Emily to walk to the stage. She's confident. I expected her to be though.

"Hello Ms. Delacour."

"Hello!"

"So I hear you're dating a very familiar person" says Imogen

"Actually, that relationship is...uhm…"

"Oh no." says Imogen.."Did I hit a hard subject?"

"No, I actually ended things." she says, "I've met someone, and though it isn't going to work...I for sure want to at least see what could have been."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

The buzzer rings and everyone in the audience is cheering. That girl knew exactly what she was doing. This stunt had to have been planned.

"Knox get your butt out here!"

Knox walks out with a shy smile. When he sits down he scratches the back of his head while he flexes his muscles. The audience is in stitches over what they are witnessing.

"You have a TON of explaining to do Mr!" says Imogen

"You don't really plan these things to happen…" says Knox

"Are you two...together?"

The timer dings and Knox pretends to be zipping his lips and winks. He walks off the stage and waves to the crowd one more time.

"Amelia!"

I didn't realize that District 4 had just been completed. I look behind me and see Abel staring at me, and then I realize. I'm Amelia. I'm actually going on stage now.

I walk out on stage, and this is the scariest thing I think I've ever done.

"Hello Dear! Don't be shy." says Imogen

"I'm...I'm so nervous." I say with a chuckle

"Are you excited for tomorrow."

"Not as much as excited for the games. More so as to finally get an understanding. I think tomorrow will be the time that everything falls into place for a lot of people. There can only be one of us that gets out after all."

"That's very true." says Imogen "You've thought a lot about this yes?"

"I have, and I think that it's important to realize that a bloodbath is a possible placement for me."

The audience gasp, but I'm not going to lie to them. It's been a difficult come to terms, but hey...someone has to be 24th place...and I'm not exactly strong in any of the departments.

"So you think your last day of earth is tomorrow. No questioning?" ask Imogen saddened.

"I'd say it's a huge possibility."

My buzzer rings, and on that somber note. I walk off the stage.

* * *

 _I need a hero,_

 _I'm holding out for a hero til' the end of the night._

 _He's gotta be fast, gotta be strong, and gotta be fresh from the fight._

* * *

 **Lillith Hughes-District 10 Female**

I'm a little nervous. I've sat through tons of interviews for the Capitol before on the TV. Living it though is an entirely different story.

The district 5 boy went as expected.

"Abel how are you doing tonight?"

"Shut up bitch,"

Which resulted in him being slapped, and then escorted off the stage.

District 6 was different. Jason talked a lot about prison, and how he wasn't supposed to get there. How for him this is his chance at life. This is his chance at freedom.

Victoria was actually really charming. She joked, and she laughed, and she made Imogen look like they had planned whatever they were saying. Might have come across a little over rehearsed, but hey. It happens.

"Up next we have Andifir Jones!"

She walks out and grabs onto the microphone that Imogen was holding.

"Theo!" she says, "I just want to say that I forgive you baby! And if I get out, I won't give up on us. Ever. I will never give up on this love. You and me we are part of the same team. We are a piece of a puzzle coming together. You complete me. I complete you. You're the light of my world, the apple in my ey-"

"Oh look at that! The buzzer!" says Imogen as she rips the microphone out of her hand. "I'm amazed you could talk that fast. Ladies and Gentlemen Michale Thomson!"

Michale comes out of the stage and smiles as he waves his brand new arm. He looks happy and you can tell his head isn't in the game as much as it is in the fact he's been given a new arm.

"Michale I see that you're taking to your new arm quite nicely!" says Imogen as he sits down.

"It's been a lot of fun...reconnecting you could say." he adds with a wink.

The crowd laughs for a long time before Imogen holds up her hand and settles them down.

"How do you think your chances look for tomorrow Michale?"

"I think they look good." he says confidently. "I'm not to worried.

"I'm very glad to hear that." says Imogen as his buzzer rings, and he walks off the stage.

"Please welcome Viola Reginald!"

Viola struts out looking sultry. She swings her hips and sits down on the chair. Imogen rolls her eyes as she does so.

"Viola. It's been a while."

"I know that conversation in the elevator had me reeling!"

The audience looked confused.

"You're walking on dangerous waters little girl." Imogen mumbles to her through a fake smile.

"Oh, Imogen. How our time together always please me. I almost enjoy them as much as the bitch from 1."

"Is this some kind of sick trick?" says Imogen, "Cause all your doing is making yourself look silly."

"Actually I'm showing that you have absolutely no power in this. You make me look stupid, well sweet heart." she says chuckling as she gets up and points to the audience. "Smile for the camera."

Imogen grabs onto her arm as she exits. "No dear. You smile for the Camera, because when I see your face on my screen tomorrow when we acknowledge the fallen, I want them to see something other than that awful mugshot of you."

Viola walks off stage clearly not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Please welcome Asprin Allenns."

Asprin walks out onto the stage with a smile on his face. Not one that says he's happy to be there, but that he is excited to hold back laughter.

"Mr. Allenns is something funny?" ask Imogen

"Dude, I'm just really happy to be here!"

The audience cheers but Imogen doesn't seem convinced as she watches Asprin chuckle still.

"Are you excited for the games?" ask Imogen

"I'm nervous if I'm being honest." says Asprin losing his laugh, "but I know that it's going to happen whether I acknowledge it or not."

"Are you choosing not to acknowledge it?" ask Imogen confused

"It's not something I want to, but unfortunately it's something I have to do." he responds. His timer rings and suddenly he is walking off the stage.

"Leah Ashton!"

Leah walks onto the stage looking super cute. She looks super shy, and doesn't look like she's ready for anything.

"Hello Leah."

"I-..." say responds.

"You know Leah I used to be like you." says Imogen

Leah raises her eyebrows in question.

"Yes, very much so. Shy and thought that nothing I had to say had a meaning."

She sticks two finger under Leah's chin and pushes her face towards an upright position.

"Your voice matters Leah." she says

Leah smiles and says "Thank you." right as her buzzer rings.

"Sebastian Milo!"

Quite the opposite from his District partner the boy runs out onto the stage and whoops for the crowd. He waves his hands, and smiles as the audience responds to his enthusiasm. Unfortunately for him he uses up all his time being a hype boy, and the buzzer rings.

"Lillith Hughes"

I don't move. Not because I was scared or because I couldn't, but rather I didn't realize how far along the line was. I didn't even have time to think about anything to say...I was just thrown into this.

"Lillith?" says Imogen again.

The girl from District 11 pushes me out as I walk onto the stage. I almost trip as the audience sees me. I turn around because I hear a noise. The entire curtains covering the backstage begin to fall. Suddenly we are all staring at a bunch of tributes gathered around a very distressed Katherine, they see Sergio and everyone else still in the back.

My face drops and suddenly I just don't know what to do...I freeze...I freeze so I turn to Sergio, and I run.

* * *

 _Turn it off. Like a light switch just go click._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway-District 12 Male**

"SOMEBODY STOP HER!" says a stage manager. "You don't know what she's going to do."

The girl from District 10 is long gone, and now we are watching as she disappears into the abyss that is the night sky.

The put chips in us after we arrived here, so she can't disappear for to long. They just don't know what she's doing...so it makes them nervous. Especially after all this public embarrassment

Sergio walks back towards the stage and sits down in the chair. He grabs a microphone out of Imogen's hand, who is still so shocked to do anything and begins talking to the audience.

"My name is Sergio Ramson. I'm 18 years old, and I was accepted into the Capitol School of Veterinary. I'm honored to represent District 10 in this Hunger Games. This is more of a verbal warning going out to the girl from District 11." he says as he looks at her. "What you just did was wrong, and you should be absolutely ashamed of yourself. Pushing her into the curtain was not something that was sportsmen like. If I did have a target in this game, it is switched to you."

He gets up and drops the mic on the ground and walks towards the group huddled by Katherine. He walks past them however, and walks into the cold night in search for his District Partner.

Imogen still has no idea what the hell is going on, and we all are staring at each other like what do we do from here?

Nike grabs my hand and walks us towards the front of the stage. Imogen looks at us confused as me and her are holding hands.

"Clyde's gay." says Nike.

The crowd gasp. Imogen gasp. I gasp. When did this life discovery happen?

"Excuse me?" says Imogen

Nike runs her fingers along the back of my neck.

"Good old Clyde.!" she says with a smile. "We're in love, and even though he has gay tendencies I believe we can make it work."

The audience doesn't know how to react. Like they're honestly in shock over what just happened. I'm in shocked.

"FAGGOT. YOU'RE A FAGGOT." yells the boy from district 5.

A piece of wood from the other side of the stage flies across it and hits him square in the face. The boy from 11 is clapping his hands as the girl has her mouth opened and begins to laugh super hard.

"I've had enough of you always running your damn mouth bruh. Shut the hell up." says the boy from 11.

"WHY IS THIS STILL ROLLING?!" says Imogen

The girl from District 11 runs up to the front.

"For the record I didn't mean to push her into the curtain it was an accident, and I'm sorry for the chaos that ensued...but at the same time..I gave you a interview to remember. SPONSOR ME FLOWER ARIAN!"

The crowd sits there quietly as we all stare at them. Everyone. All 22 tributes minus the 2 from 10. Then they begin to clap. Standing ovation. Throwing roses. Clapping like this was the best thing they've ever seen.

"They only wanted us to freak out!" says the audience

"THEY'RE SO FUNNY!" says another

"Oh dear God." says Imogen.

"Thank you!" says the girl from District 11. "Glad you liked our skit have a good night!"

* * *

 _Let me entertain you,_

 _Let me make you smile._

 _Let me do some new tricks._

 _Some old tricks, and some new tricks._

 _I'm very versatile._

* * *

 **Lianne "Flower" Arian-District 11 Tribute**

It's been 4 hours since the interviews happened. I don't know who the hell that district 10 dick thinks he is calling me out like that. I didn't even mean to push her hard!

"If I had a target it's changed to you." I say in a mumbling tone. Please. Get the hell outta my face.

He clearly doesn't know who he is messing with. Picking a fight with me is not wise. I'm the daughter of two war generals. You really want to play games son?

They finally come up to their suit, and I turn in the loveseat as I watch them enter the room and smile. He gets angry upon seeing me and walks towards me angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he says

I trip him down and shove him against the floor. The girl tries to help him, but I trip her and grab onto her hair. I have both of them pinned down as they stare at me in absolutely awe.

"What the hell!"

"You wanted to play games." I say answering them, "well let me tell you a secret. I'm trained bitches. Calling me out was literally the stupidest thing you ever did. I hope you know that the only reason you don't die tomorrow is because I LET you live." I say getting up. "Unless I don't" I say with a hair flip and a walk towards the elevator.

"You don't scare us. The boy from 12 found us after and him and the girl from 12 are also in my alliance. We're going to kill you!" says the girl from 10.

"Good luck." I say with a wink.

I go into the elevator and press the button to my suit. When the doors open no one is in the living room, so I get to avoid this awkward conversation.

When I arrive in the room the TV is on. Which is weird because I thought I turned it off.

"You did great sweetie." I yelp as I didn't see my dad on the TV screen

"Daddy?! How!"

"I don't have a lot of time. Just know we are so proud of you. You did it exactly how we needed you to! Make a big scene and use the end to make yourself more popular."

"Dad I- how- I-"

"Good luck Lianne." he says. "Win."

The screen goes black and I'm staring at nothing again. I crawl into bed, and brace myself for tomorrow. After what happened tonight I have a feeling it'll be a rough sleep.

 **DANG SON IT'S FINALLY OVER AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT.**

 **If I can get to 330 reviews by tonight I'll stay up late and write the bloodbath.**

 **Also, if you get Clyde's song reference you're my hero!**

 **Who was your fave interview?**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Anyone you like more/less?**

 **Excited for the bloodbath?**

 **Also, I didn't realize Katherine was getting screen time...you know me. I love da itchy tribs.**

 **Lastly, I'm like exhausted. This chapter took FOREVER. I STILL beat Ansley though, so I have that going for me. (Go read his Fic! #TEAMPARVATI #SLAYQUEEN #WICKEDWITCHOFDISTRICT1)**

 **Alliances**

 **Careers: Katherine/ Axis/Leonis/ Knox**

 **Bad Morals: Jason/Vic/Viola/Asprin**

 **WASRPTBCLUSWTH: Emily/Lillith/Sergio/Adley/Leah/Nike/Clyde**

 **I thought it would be cute: Sadie/Aucto/Andifer/Michale**

 **WASRPTBCLUSWTH is getting big. Maybe I'll have to fix that? ;)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	23. Bloodbath

**You turds know you weren't actually supposed to get me to 330 reviews right? LOL I'm kidding thank you so much for this. Means a hella lot.**

 **As promised, my sweet little angel faces, here is your bloodbath, disclaimers. If your character die. Please know that I love you as a person. It's nothing against you personally...it's just kind of how the cookie crumbled. This is where I start getting excited in the story, so updates should come soon. I'm so excited that I'm at this point, and I just can't wait until we get to the end. I THINK A LOT OF YOU WILL BE SO HAPPY.**

* * *

 _Ain't it fun?_

 _Living in the real world._

 _Ain't it fun?_

 _Living on your own?_

* * *

 **Amelia Steele-District 5 Female**

I sit in the room that will send me to my untimely death as a tribute in the 17th games. Last night was rough. The roughest sleep I think I have ever had.

Doesn't it suck how life somehow gives you the crappiest hand ever? I tried to do well. I work hard, I volunteer at orphanages for crying out loud! None the less by some twisted fate, and some unknown writer of my life...here I am. In the Hunger Games.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Steele? Water? Food?"

"If I eat anything right now I'll probably just throw it up.." I respond

The GameMaker leaves, and I'm left alone in this room.

"Tributes, it's now time to enter the launch tube. Please take your positions."

I'm trembling as I walk over towards the tube. I wonder what's going to happen. Honestly I think I can make it out of the bloodbath if I'm next to the right people. It all depends on who I'm sitting against. If it's like the girl from 10 or boy from 3 I'm golden.

What if they put me next to Abel though? Or Leonis? I'm dead. Surely I'm dead if that happens.

The pad begins to rise and I look up at the light that is shining from the top of the hole that I'm coming up from. A pink sky fills my eyes, and I'm suddenly staring at the most beautiful scene I've ever seen. It's like a dream land.

Straight into the middle is a forest. The trees are purple on the bark section, and the leaves are bright turqouise. There are little fairy type things that are flying around the forest, and they are actually super cute. I make a note to stay away from that because cute is always deadly.

On the right of that is a staircase made out of clouds, I have no idea where it leads too, but it looks like there is a giant cloud in the sky.

To the left of the forest is a river of what looks like chocolate? Why would our only water source in the games be a chocolate river? There has to be something more to this?...

The timer begins, and suddenly I'm able to look around and see who I'm standing against. The girl from 3 is on my right, and the girl from 8 is on my left. The big threats that are near me is the boy from 2, that is 4 pads away to the right, and the girl from 1 who is 3 away on the left.

I'm making a dash from the forest when this time runs out.

* * *

 _Momma always told me that I should play nice,_

 _but she didn't know you when she gave me that advice._

 _I'm threw. With you._

* * *

 **Viola Reginald-District 8 Female**

Wouldn't it be funny if Katherine was the first to die in these games? Like all this hype over this District 1 bitch just for her to die in the bloodbath. 24th place.

How do I do it though?

Holy crap. The bombs. I look at the timer and we have 45 seconds left on the timer. That's enough for me to make a big scene and kill the girl from one.

I slip off one of my shoes and get her attention.

"Pssst. District 1 hooker!" I say

She turns around and raises her eyebrows, upon seeing what's in my hand me gets wide eyed, and then looks at the clock. 32 seconds left. That's right bitch.

"You aren't going to throw that." she says

"Oh no?" I say swinging my arm back and throwing it with all of my might. I close my eyes, and wait for an explosion, and when I hear the fatal scream and the sound of a boom I open them. Only Katherine is still standing there.

"You just killed the girl from 10!" says Katherine as she is laughing. The rest of the tributes are all staring at me. I just got the first kill of the games.

"Lillith!" screams Sergio after he realizes who is missing from the circle.

I look at the time and I have 9 seconds, that's still enough time to kill Katherine. I take off my other shoe, and this time I'm not missing. I swing my arm back, and toss. Katherine takes a running leap off her pedestal.

3...2...1….GONG.

Katherine lands on the ground and smirks at me. I just allowed her a head start to the weapons. I run towards where Asprin and Victoria and Jason are. They were all relatively close to each other.

"Are you an idiot!?" says Asprin, "You just got yourself a huge target!"

"I already feel bad enough ok?! It was supposed to be that bitch from 1!"

He is frantically putting bags into our arms. When we get loaded up with supplies and weapons, we head out of the bloodbath and towards the cloud staircase.

"Have fun 8! I'll see you soon!" calls Katherine as I disappear up the first few steps.

She was close enough to where she could have gotten me...she wants to leave me alive. She wants to toy with me.

* * *

 _You gotta friend in me._

 _You gotta friend in me._

* * *

 **Axis Megaleio-District 1 Male**

"Axis take out that one!" says Leonis as he points to the boy from 3. He is picking up supplies and handing them off to his alliance one by one. The girl from 7, the boy from 7, and the girl from 3.

I grip my mace in my hand as I twirl it around. The four are totally unobservant as to what is going on around them. That's a big mistake. I run over, and before any of them can say anything my mace is shoved into the boy from 3's head. He falls over and isn't moving. Blood is pouring from his head, and his eyes wide open.

"AUCTO!" screams the girl from 3.

The girl from 7 is pulling her back as the boy from 7 is holding onto their supplies and they are running off. I'm about to run after them when I notice Knox in trouble.

* * *

 _What becomes of the broken hearted?_

 _Who has loved, but now departed_

 _I know I have to find,_

 _Some kind of peace of mind._

 _Maybe._

* * *

 **Knox McDallen- District 4 Male**

"You thought I was easy pickings because I was from District 5 huh?!" says the District 5 male.

I came over here because I saw him messing with his district partner. He was just toying with her, torturing her. That wasn't right.

When I came over to stop him he got off of her, and she was able to run away, but I wasn't expecting him to have a dagger on him. He got me in the shoulder and from there he was able to pin me down.

"I didn't think you were anything. You're just a sick kid from District 5!"

"Don't call me that! You're just a dumb career faggot. Squeal like a piggy faggot boy. Squeal like a piggy!"

He brings the knife close to my throat, and I honestly think this is where it's going to end. I close my eyes, and brace myself for the sudden impact of the boy from 5, but it never comes.

"You ok buddy?" I hear as I have my eyes closed.

I suddenly feel a relief of pressure, and the district 5 boy was removed from on top of me. Axis throws him to the side, and helps me up.

"I don't care I'll take on both of you! I'll kill you right here and now! I'll-"

Out of nowhere a black leather like thing swings around his neck. He yelps in pain, and then it tightens around him. He's pulling at it with his hands, but to no avail. Finally the end strike comes, and his head falls to the ground.

Katherine is standing behind him, as she presses the button on her bladed whip, and it retracts back to the handle.

"Honestly boys." she says, "This is the Hunger Games. Not a frat house."

We turn and see that not anyone is here anymore.

"Where is Emily?" says Leonis as he is running towards us.

"Three people are dead. The girl from 10, which is arguably the funniest death ever. The boy from 3, and the boy from 5." says Katherine. "So we know she's alive."

"That bitch left us." says Leonis.

"She wouldn't do that!" I say...she wouldn't do that…

"But she did." says Axis. His voice is cold and stern, and even Katherine looks surprised at his sudden sternness.

"Beta. Nice." she responds.

"Let's start gathering supplies." says Leonis. "Tonight we're going on a hunt."

As we start to gather, I start to process what just happened. I was so surprised at the interviews by her sudden displays of affection...was it just to earn sponsors?

Was I used?

* * *

 _Let's set fire, to the home we built around him_

 _Watch it crumble as the ashes drift away_

* * *

 **Sebastian Milo-District 9 Male**

Things I certainly regret: not getting an alliance for the games. I got away from the bloodbath, and I'm currently running in the forest away from various voices that I hear from other tributes. That huge group that no one knew existed until the games started is somewhere really close, and with the girl from 4 leading the way...it's sure to be deadly.

It's been hours since the bloodbath started. I'm just trying to find a place I think is safe to rest.

"Her! Stop talking. I need to focus on finding shelter."

Suddenly the crazy chick from District 2 walks in and is staring at me.

"Hello." she says

"Hello." I say

"There are a lot of bug things that are shiny." she says pointing at the various colored fairies. I wonder what they are going to do while they are here.

As if on cue, the fairies leap into action. The different colors, which I quickly learned, all resulted in different things happening. The white fairies acted as a barrier. They put an invisible wall between me and Ketrena. I know because she screamed. It was reflective.

The blue fairy's released a crap ton of water. It started to rain on my side of the wall. I take my hand, and aim a fist at the white fairies. The way this water is rising, it's sure to drown me, and I don't want to sit here long enough to find out.

My fist makes impact with one of the white fairies and the wall comes down, but that's where I made my next mistake. Ketrena is standing in a ring of fire, and she is screaming something about her reflection.

"HER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE KILLING ME."

The water from my side of the wall falls into Ketrena's side. It diminishes her fire, but the wall is quickly formed again, and this time the white fairies fly higher, and I can't reach. Ketrena and I are on the same side. Unfortunately so are the fire fairies.

Fire begins to fall all around me, and suddenly the clothes that I got for the arena are on fire. I'm swatting at me clothes, but everytime I swat it only gets worse. Ketrena is screaming as the fire has gotten on her as well.

This is the end. That's a wrap for Sebastian Milo. Cue the stage lights, black out.

* * *

 _No, I was not built to idly sit here_

 _Letting you make my decisions_

 _Based upon your point of view._

 _You never allowed me my own freedom._

 _Hear me now._

* * *

 **Leah Ashton-District 9 Female**

"Did you guys hear that?!" I ask

"The screaming?" says Emily. "Yes, It's kind of hard to miss. Something tells me we need to get out of this forest."

"We'll make our way towards the chocolate river after we rest." says Clyde.

"Yeah, we've been running for hours." says Nike.

Emily shrugs her shoulders and walks over to a clearing in the middle of four trees. She sits down and leans her head back. Her hair falls at the side. She's beautiful. Why would a girl like that get tangled up into the Hunger Games?

"Emily can I ask you something?" I say as I cross over to the clearing where she is sitting.

"Hm?" she says

"Why did you volunteer for this?"

She tenses up and brings her head up. Nike, Clyde, Sergio, and Adley join us and listen for her response.

"I guess it was just what was expected of me." she says

"Did you ever think like..no?" ask Adley

"Like no I don't want to do it?" she ask for clarification

"Yes." he responds.

"I mean...a lot actually." she says as she looks down. "You guys don't understand. It's difficult in a career district. If you want to be somebody you train. If you want to be something you do well in training. I didn't want to get chosen to volunteer. I wanted to train well enough to get recommended for a good job in the district and settle down and raise a family." she says, "But when you get that announcement...everyone takes it as such an honor."

"Sounds difficult." says Clyde.

"Guys I have a confession." says Nike

We all turn and look at her. Nike has been very quiet since the games started. She didn't seem nervous at all in the bloodbath.

"I'm from district 2. I was set to volunteer this year, and my dad is a peacekeeper. He got promoted last second and now I'm in 12."

"That's why you volunteered." says Emily. "I knew you didn't do it for that dumbass reason you tried to get everyone to believe."

"Yeah. Whatever." says Nike.

"I also have a confession." says Clyde. "I'm not gay."

We all laugh. We've needed this. Just something to lift the mood for a bit. Take our minds off of the horrors that are around us.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

And if there was some sort of magical happiness radar in the Hunger Games something had to bring us back to reality.

The panem symbol shows up in the sky, and we all put our hand over our hearts. The faces of the fallen start to show on the screen.

"I wonder who we will see tonight…" mutters Emily

"Sergio...close your eyes." I say grabbing onto his hand. He takes it as tears start to flow down his face.

"The girl from 2." says Emily. "The boy from 3. The boy from 5, the boy from 9."

Sebastian died...this just got...real...

She doesn't mention Lillith. We all know that she is gone. It's just not fair how she died. That stupid girl from 8 just had to go and ruin everything!

"I'm sorry Serg." I say

"It's ok." he says wiping his tears. "Only one of us are getting out. How are you holding up?"

"Yes." I mumble to myself. "Only one of us are getting out."

"We'll be there for each other." I say louder for him to hear. He squeezes my hand and smiles.

"I'll take first watch." says Clyde. "You guys go to sleep."

I lay my head on one of the backpacks we were able to get from the cornucopia. Surprisingly sleep comes fast. Running for your life is something that tends to take a lot out of you.

"Sweet dreams everyone." says Nike

Yes. Hopefully I do have sweet dreams.

 **THAT'S THE BLOODBATH.**

 **I'm so sorry if I killed your babies...I didn't want to. It's the Capitol...they made me…**

 **Real talk though I had a cast of fantastic characters, and it was hard chosing who was going to die. It switched a good 1000 times. Ask Ansley cause I ran it by him, and it was supposed to be a final choice, and it still changed. And even then I had to rewrite it several times.**

 **If I killed your character, I understand if you stop reviewing..however..I would love for you to stick around. #Friends ?**

 **Eulogies**

 **24th Place: Lillith Hughes- Ok, so I honestly just didn't know where I was going with her. I knew she wouldn't die by something if the pedestal she was on got off, and honestly her death was supposed to be Ketrena's but I just...I didn't know what to do with her. I say I don't have a lot of sway by polls, and I don't. However she had no poll votes for a hopeful survival. So I figured she was abandoned...so I'm sorry if you liked her.**

 **23rd Place: Aucto Collins- Lol Sorry Jenna, you probs hate me. I liked Aucto. I really did. Thinking about people that would be ok to die however, he was the only one who made sense in the alliance he was in. He was nice, and his relationship with Lenore was totes adorbs...but adorbs doesn't win the hunger games.**

 **22nd Place: Abel Zalmon- Ok, was this really a question? Like do I need to write reasons why? Literally everyone was asking me to kill him. I was uncomfortable writing him. BOOM BOOM BANG dead tribute. Bye Felcia.**

 **21st Place: Sebastian Milo: He wasn't supposed to die. Sebastian was a great character, but let me set the scene. You know those characters you get, and you're so excited cause they rock. Then you get more awesome characters, and you write out your arc, and then you realize "oh snap crackle AND pop. I forgot Sebastian.". So you try and add him in, but he doesn't fit anywhere...so he dies. Yeah. Sorry Seb. Your baby momma will live on though. Even though this is completely fictional I always take care of the baby in a story xD (See Chanel oops)**

 **20th Place: Ketrena Snova- I LOVED KETRENA OK? Like I really did...but let's get real. Homegirl talked to her reflection, and FOUGHT WITH IT. She was a great tribute, super fun to write, and I feel she served her purpose. Rest in peace my darling little angel face.**

 **Kill List**

 **Katherine: Abel**

 **Axis: Aucto**

 **Viola: Lillith (unintentionally)**

 **Mutts: Ketrena, Sebastian**

 **Alliance Update**

 **Careers: Katherine/Axis/Leonis/Knox**

 **WASRTBCLUSWTH: Emily/Leah/Adley/Sergio/Nike/Clyde**

 **I thought it would be cute: Andifir/Michale/Sadie**

 **Bad Morals: Vic/Jason/Viola/Asprin**

 **Loners: Lianne "Flower", and Amelia**

 **Sad to see someone go?**

 **Fave POV?**

 **I tried to get all the alliances, who do you want to see more of?**

 **Holy Cow, I just killed tributes.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	24. Night 1 and Day 2

**Hello my computer screen junkies! It's taken me forever to update because I wanted two deaths this chapter and couldn't figure out who was gonna die. So this was hard, but I figured it out.**

 **Also, please know if I kill your tribute..it has nothing to do with you. I have a super specific arc for this series.**

 **Look for an announcement at the end of this lovely chapter.**

* * *

 _You're not the boss of me now._

 _You're not the boss of me now._

 _You're not the boss of me now._

 _And you're not so big._

 _Life is unfair..._

* * *

 **Victoria Axelle-District 6 Tribute**

Climbing up the cloud staircase was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to us. There is so much stuff up here to hide in. There's a castle to the far right. There's a cottage in the middle, but it's bigger than the castle...so it might as well be one as well. Then there is also a huge fiery mote to the side and it's definitely not something we want to go near.

Everything is connected by a bridge, and for some reason I feel this arena is really thoughtout. We settled into the giant cottage thinking that would be the safest place.

"Does anyone else think this is too easy?" ask Viola as she sits up. "It has to be at least 3 in the morning. I've heard no cannons indicating the careers got anyone, and no screaming. The audience is probably bored as hell."

It's no secret what the audience demands blood. It's been 17 years of watching the games for these people. The same old same old gets boring. They want mutts. They want blood. They want something more than just a bunch of tributes that will happen to bump into each other.

"Yes. There is nothing going on right now." says Jason. "I'm sure the Capitol is boring that it's little blood offerings are all hiding and stuff."

As if on cue the ground starts to rumble. We are literally vibrating as the ground begins to shake. The floor beneath us starts to crack as a man the size of a skyscraper walks into the room.

"Who is in my house?!" he says with a loud and angry voice

Asprin looks like he's about to say something but Viola covers his mouth.

"I can smell you humans." he says

"We're going to die. We're going to die." says Viola

"Shut up." says Jason

He begins to tip toe away as he is attempting to get out of the house. We begin to follow when suddenly a we hear a piece of metal fall to the ground.

Viola lets out a loud scream, which I'm sure was his intention.

"I found you now!" says the giant man as he runs over to the area where we were crossing. He corners us and scoops us up in his monstrous hand.

"Fee fi foe fum." says the giant.

"None of that please." says Jason holding up his hand

"Sassy tribute huh?" says the giant.

He sets us down on the table. We try and make a run for it, but he sets a funnel on top of us.

"Nice try silly tributes."

He sits down at the barstool surrounding his table and looks at us through the hole in his funnel.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" says the giant

Asprin takes out a knife from his backpack and aims it up towards the top of the funnel. He let's it fly, and suddenly the giant screams in pain.

He smacks off the funnel and gets low to eye level with us. He slaps his meaty hand onto the table, and gives us devilish eyes.

"Who. Threw. That." he says demanding

"She did!" says Asprin as he pushes me forward

"What?!" I say, "I did not!"

The giant picks me up and puts me eye level. He is squeezing my body so hard I hear a crack, and a sudden pain shoots into my left leg. I let out a loud scream and wince in pain.

"Hey you big dummy!" screams Jason, "Put her down now!"

"I'll show you dummy!"

He puts me in his mouth, and begins to chew. I crawl out of the way of the teeth several times, but it's hard to keep up with it being that my leg was just broken. The impact of a hard, and blunt surface hits the lower half of my body, and I realize that I was just split into two.

"She's dead. Now leave before I change my mind." says the giant

I start to see fuzzy black around my eyes. The vision is closing around my sight, and suddenly I'm unable to see anything anymore.

The last thing I feel is going down a slim tube.

BOOM

* * *

 _This is a man's world_

 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow- District 1 Female**

I'm getting really sick of this band of brothers, frat house wannabe alliance. All I've heard for the last hour and a half while we've hunted was how Leonis can't wait to get his hands on a tribute to kill. Knox being a little bitch baby about how Emily left the group, and Axis constantly telling me what to do. I don't think he understands this whole he's a beta thing.

"I just can't wait until I find the weak ass tributes." says Leonis for about the fortieth time in the past twenty minutes.

"Yes, I know." I respond. "Maybe if you would stop talking and keep walking tributes within a 50 yard radius wouldn't be able to hear you, and would be caught off guard."

"Someones a little extra Katty." responds Leonis with a wink

It's not Katty. It's common sense. I stop walking because I hear snoring coming from the left of us.

"Guys." I say getting their attention. "Hold on."

They all stop and look at me like I'm an idiot, but follow me when I start to move towards the snore. As we get closer I realize that it isn't just one snore, but multiple snores. I think we've encountered an alliance.

We come into a clearing where there is 4 trees, and 6 tributes in the middle. This is just too good. All of them are asleep. Their watchdog must have passed out.

I scan the faces in the crowd, and to my surpise I see our little runaway amongst the outer districts.

"Well look what we have here."

The boys quickly go into either exit of the clearing and the group is officially surrounded.

"Emily, long time no see girl." I say with a quick smile.

"Hello Katherine." she says, "Knox.."

"Well who wants to die first?" ask Leonis as he pulls out his two swords he choses to fight with

"Emily. On 3 launch." says the girl from 12.

I chuckle to myself. Who does this bitch think she is.

"3!" she yells.

The girl from 12 launches at Axis and a struggle ensues. I watch as she expertly combats his defensive and laugh to myself. This girl is trained. What else is there about little district 12 that we don't know.

"Axis don't kill her. Grab her!" I say

Leonis launches at Emily and begins to fight with her. I look to the corner of my eye and see Knox is clenching his jaw in an angry manner. Well this could be fun to play with too.

"Stop. Leonis. Wait." I say.

The other tributes scattered away past Leonis, and have disappeared. We have the District 12 girl and Emily cornered.

"Take them with us." I say

"Are you stupid?" ask Leonis. "She left the alliance."

I whip my whip out sling it. It wraps around Emily's torso and I pull on it.

"Fine," I say, "I'll do the dirty work. I want answers though." I say as I drag her behind me with the whip.

The girl from District 12 and and Axis are struggling.

"Emily tell your friend to stop or I'll tell Leonis to kill her." I say, "And you know he'll draw it out."

"Nike...stop." says Emily

The girl obeys, and begins to settle down enough for Leonis to come behind her and tie her hands behind her back.

"This might have been funner under different circumstances." he says

"As if you would be able to get with me." says Nike with an eye roll. I like her. She's a fighter.

"Come on kids. Off to the cornucopia we go." I say as I lead the way back to the big golden structure.

Tonight has been a productive night.

* * *

 _You tore my life into pieces._

 _This is my last resort._

 _Suffocation. No breathing._

* * *

 **Michale Thomson-District 7 Male**

The games have been less than desirable. It's been a long night and Sadie is still torn up about Aucto's death.

"Guys..he's gone." says Sadie

I've honestly heard enough about it. Like I don't mean to be a dick, but this is the Hunger Games. Tributes like me and sadie have been given a second chance with our body corrections. I don't intend to miss it because I'm torn up about friends dying. It's sad...but I'm in this for me.

"I'm going to get some water...or chocolate?" I say as I get up and grab the bucket we were able to snag at the cornucopia. I walk through the forest, and when I get to the edge of the clearing I hear a argument happening.

"Leonis! I told you I was going the right way!" says an angry female voice.

"Katherine you don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" ask another male voice.

I realize my bucket has been hitting the side of a tree while I was shaking in fear. This isn't good. This isn't good.

I turn around and start to run, but ran straight into the guy from 2's chest.

"Oh hello." he says with an evil grin. "Fancy seeing you here."

He grabs me by my wrist, and walks me over to the chocolate river.

"Guys, you think he's in the mood for chocolate milk."

"Leonis just make it fast." says the girl from District 1 as she sits down on a rock near the river. She crosses her legs, and then pulls on her whip that is around the girl from District 4.

"Just in case you get any ideas." she says with a smile and wink.

"Go to hell Katherine." she responds

"Now we haven't forgotten about you, 7." responds Leonis as he kicks my knees out from under me.

I fall to the ground on my knees next to the chocolate river. This guys is about to drown me.

"Please just stab me!" I manage to choke out between gasping for last breaths.

"Please beg." says Leonis. "Brings joy to this kill when you beg!"

He dunks my head under water, and holds my head at an impossible angle. I try and fight his hand off, but he has a firm grip on it. He surprisingly pulls my head up out of the river and lets me breathe for a second.

"Alright," he says, "I'll let you live."

I look at him shocked. Is he really going to let me live?

"Just kidding!"

He dunks my head back underwater. This time he makes it impossible to move at all from the angle that he is holding me at. I hold my breath for as long as I can manage, but eventually I have to let out.

I suck up chocolate into my lungs, and start to thrash harder. It gets harder and harder to do as my body is lacking a proper supply of oxygen.

I finally decide to accept my faith and suck up all the liquid my lungs can handle.

* * *

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

 _Told you I'd be here forever_

 _Said I'll always be a friend_

 _Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end_

 _Now that it's raining more than ever_

 _Know that we'll still have each other_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

* * *

 **Lianne "Flower" Arian-District 11 Tribute**

BOOM

That's the second cannon in a couple of hours. The careers must be on a roll tonight. I climb up into a tree for the night in the forest. I nestle up in what seems to be a hidden branch and fall asleep.

I awake to the sun shining in my face. It was a nice awakening. No cannons, no tributes screaming, no mutts coming after me. Just the sun. I won't have another morning like this most likely. I better take this moment and put it in a memory.

I listen to my surroundings before I climb down from the tree. If there is someone near me they aren't that close, or they're hiding really well. I look down and begin to climb down the tree.

My stomach rumbles, and I remember that I haven't eaten in 24 hours.

"Well. Let's go change that.." I mutter

I walk towards the clearing where the chocolate river is, and see a rabbit near the edge. I can work with that. I pull out a knife I was able to grab at the bloodbath, and aim towards the rabbit. I chunk it, and it hits it in the head.

"Breakfast is served." I mumble to myself.

I start a fire and begin to cook the rabbit when I hear a noise coming from the woods. I prepare my knife and hold it up ready to fight when I see it's only the district 5 girl here.

"The smell of food...I...I haven't eaten." she says sitting there looking ragged. The scab on her face from where the boy from 5 tortured her is still looking gnarly.

"You can have some." I say

"Thank you." she says slowly approaching me and sits down.

"My name is Li- I mean Flower." I say

"Amelia." she says, "And I know your name isn't Flower. You've messed up everytime you've introduced yourself to people." she says

"How have you?-"

"I worked with kids back home." she says "I notice things."

"My name is Lianne." I say

"Mines still Amelia."

We eat the rabbit in silence after we properly cook it.

"Do you have an alliance?" she ask abruptly as I take the last bite out of the rabbit.

"No. I don't."

"...can we be?" she ask me

I look at her, and honestly feel bad for her. She's sort of pathetic, and I don't see how she'll survive much longer without someone like me to help. I mean I know only one of us is getting out...but there is something about it...something innocent. Something I want to help.

"Yes. We can be an alliance." I say

Her face perks up, and I see some kind of light that starts to shine in her. She suddenly has a new persona...a hopeful one.

"So what's the plan?" she ask a little excited.

"Let's get us as far as we can." I respond

A parachute floats down and it lands in the middle of my criss crossed legs. I open it up to see a full pizza, and two plates. On top of the plates is a note.

 _Pairing with a weakling? Smart! Keep it up Lianne! Use her and abuse her!_

 _-Daddy_

I don't know if I want to use this girl...I just want to help her. I feel awful after what happened to the girl from 10. After I really thought about it...I can only imagine that humiliation...and then she died.

No, I don't want to use this girl. I want to help.

I just want to help.

 **Well there we have day 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I have an announcement. I am not accepting tributes for my next story. "Journey to the Top: the 18th Games".**

 **Go to my profile and check it out. I already have some great ideas for this game. I hope you guys submit. If you do...I'd love you forever. I expect to start it by mid January/early February.**

 **Eulogies**

 **19th Place: Victoria Axelle: Oh my dear Vic. So misunderstood, and so fun. If you were in a different district, I would have taken you to the end. You had the unfortunate misadvantage of having Jason outshine you. You're a great tribute, and I'll definitely miss you...but out of that alliance..you really were the one that had the weakest link.**

 **18th Place: Michale Thomson: Katie I'm so sorry. Like...I just didn't know where else to go with him. With everyone else it's so easy to just pull out stories, and ideas...Michale has always been hard for me. I gave him an arm, thinking that if he wasn't so disadvantaged maybe I could find a place for him after the bloodbath...but I couldn't. I couldn't just let a dead weighted tribute continue on either. He was great. Just not someone I saw as a victor…**

 **Sad to see either of them go?**

 **Who is your favorite right now?**

 **Will you submit to my next games?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	25. Day 2

**I'm a happy go lucky killer when we get to the games...oops. Because of that these kids will start dropping like flies. It's also why I've opened up submissions for my next story. I have District 1 closed, because I have the perfect freaking tributes.**

 **Form is on my page. :)**

 **Sorry if your tribute dies...I mean...it was just bound to happen sooner or later you know? One one gets out. Theoretically. :D**

* * *

 _We'll be outlaws._

 _Partners in crime._

 _We'll take on the world together, your Bonnie._

 _I can be Clyde._

* * *

 **Knox McDallen-District 4 Tribute**

"I'm tired. So I'll be asleep in the tent if you need me." says Katherine as she walks off towards the tent after arriving at camp.

"I'm gonna..uh...I'm going to go to sleep too." says Leonis as he walks towards the entrance following her.

She hands out a sleeping bag from the entrance as she starts to laugh and waves her finger in his face.

"You wish big boy." she says, "Give this to Beta. Night!"

She zips up the tent and I look at everyone confused. "I guess I'm on watch then?" I ask

"Yes. It looks like it 4." says Leonis. I doubt that he has actually bothered to learn my name. He's so...cocky.

Axis and Leonis walk towards the the cornucopia and drag their sleeping bags behind them.

I turn around and see Emily, who is still tied up from Katherine's whip, and Nike as they sit next to the bonfire we had built for the cold nights. Emily sits as she adjust uncomfortably with the whip digs into her skin.

"If I untie you, do you promise not to run?"

"Leonis would just track me down anyways." she responds as she looks down.

I look at Nike as she looks at me hopeful that I'll untie her as well. She looks at Emily as if asking her to vouch for her, and gives me pleading eyes.

"I promise not to run." she says

I roll my eyes and untie her hands. She rubs her wrist as Emily runs the middle of her arms where the chain whips dug into her arms.

"Why?" I ask

"What do you mean why?" ask Nike confused

"Not you." I say harshly. "How dare you play with me the way you did." I say directing my eye contact to Emily. She looks at the ground, and avoids looking at me. Her hair is still shiny like it was in the Capitol...she's still so beautiful…

"Well this just got awkward." says Nike as she gets up and attempts to walk away.

I get up defensively and move with my weapon towards her. She throws her hands up in the air in a surrendering manner. "Just trying to give you two some space." she says indicating that she is going to go over to where the supplies are.

I nod my head and have my weapon poised and ready. All else fails. I can throw a sword pretty good. So I can just hit her in the back.

"What was I supposed to do Knox?" ask Emily getting my attention. "Was I supposed to say I love you? That we were never going to part? That I was going to hold on until the very end? This is the Hunger Games Knox. There is no room for love."

I stare at her angrily, and throw my hands up in the air.

"You're so stupid." I say

"Excuse me?" she says standing up.

"Emily I would have helped you! You think I wanted to stay in this hell hole of an alliance? I would have ran with you. All you had to do was so the word!"

"Run with me." she says. "Right now. Take my by my hand and run with me. Me, you, and Nike until we find the group again."

I can't deal with this. Her relationship wants are so backwards and forwards. It's like I'm on a rollercoaster. I don't have a choice on whether to get off...I'm just on.

"You're serious?" I ask

"I am. Knox I don't want to spend the potential last few days of my life unhappy. Let's rejoin my alliance, let's kick these careers asses, and walk straight to the final 2."

"How can I trust you?" I ask skeptically.

She holds out her hand to me, and I reach for it and grab it. "You don't." she says

She pulls me away, and I see Nike putting supplies in three different packs.

"I had a feeling love would conquer all." she says slyly as she throws me and Emily a pack.

We place them on, and head towards the forest in search of the group we stole these two from.

* * *

 _Little people know,_

 _When little people fight._

 _We may look easy picking, but we got some bite!_

 _So never kick a dog,_

 _because he's just a pup._

 _We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up._

 _So you better run for cover when the pup grows up!_

* * *

 **Leah Ashton-District 9 Female**

I can't listen to this anymore. Ever since we got ambushed by the careers last night all I've heard is complaining about how we are going to die. We need someone to step up. Emily was the leader, and Nike was the known VP so if anything happened to Emily she could step in.

What do you do when the VP and the P get taken? You find someone to take charge. The ideal person would be Sergio, however he is so wrapped up in the fact that Lillith went and got herself blown up that he doesn't know what to do with his life.

Clyde is to chill to lead. He is so wrapped up on laying low and flying under the radar to get home. Which is totally a viable strategy and I respect him for that.

Adley is to much in a panic. He doesn't handle stress well, and the reason seems to be because of his past...he's been a little bit twitchy since last night.

Then it's the big question. Where the heck do I fall in this? I'm just this quiet awkward girl...I'm timid. I don't speak my mind, and I don't know what to do in a survival situation, yet I'm the only one that seems to see we are in a lot of trouble if we don't organize a movement.

"Stop." I say

They all turn around and look at me surprised. I haven't said anything since the ambush happened. I think they thought I was in shock or something.

"What are we doing? We are literally walking around aimlessly." I say

The all look at me and finally...they just shrug. One by one...like a domino. Shrug. Like I'm sorry. I thought I was the 13 year old? Why am I the only one that sees the severity of our situation?

"Well, we need a plan. Who is our leader? What is our main target? How long is this alliance in place?"

They just stare at me, until finally Clyde clears his throat.

"She's right. We need to set some stipulations, and some objectives. I vote Leah."

Wait what? I can't be a leader. I couldn't even talk during the interview. I don't know how to survive let alone tell people how to survive.

"Ok. Well first things first. Uh, let's set up camp."

They break out our camping supplies and we start setting up near a clearing. I think I'm getting the hang of this, and maybe I can do this.

* * *

 _All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus._

* * *

 **Andifir Jones-District 7 Male**

"WHERE DID THEY GO DAMNIT!"

"Leonis calm down!" says a female voice

Sadie and I have been on the outskirts of the career camp. We decided that after Michale didn't come back after getting water he was one of those cannons we heard earlier.

"Do you think this is...uhm...safe?" I ask

"Keeping close to the enemy is the best form of offence." says Sadie

I watch as the boy from District 2 continues to look in various places around the camp. Once he realizes that the tributes are no where to be seen he starts to jump up and down and screams a whole bunch of profanities.

"I just don't feel like this is the best place to be."

"Who is there?"

I turn to look at Sadie but she is already running out of the bushes we were taking refuge in. I try and follow her, but I'm already too close.

"Well hello there 7." says the boy from District 1 as he steps into the bushes.

"Hello…" I say

"Come with me please."

I attempt to get up and run, but he grabs me by my arm and drags me kicking and struggling back to the cornucopia.

"Well, what do we have here?" ask Katherine blissfully as she stares at the boy from District 1 dragging the girl from 7.

"Please don't kill me…" I whisper in a hushed tone

"Sweetheart, I never like being told what to do." replies Katherine as she clicks out her whip.

The boy from 2 holds out his arm and stops her from slinging her whip.

"7 is mine."

Katherine rolls her eyes and clicks her whip out anyways. He turns and smacks her in the face, to which she looks at him with eyes full of heated rage. She flicks her wrist and her whip slashes me across the face. I yelp in pain, and Axis jumps to the side.

"Don't you ever come at me like that again." says Katherine looking at the boy from District 2. "Next time my anger won't be let out on the tribute you're trying to fight me for."

She gives me a sympathetic look as she glances over and half frowns at me.

"Sorry sweetie. Just how the cookie crumbles."

She draws her hand back and flicks it three times in a row. I feel a sting on three different parts of my body. One on my shoulder, one on my head, and one across my throat.

I fall to the ground, blood dripping down my torso. I reach at the neck and feel the gaping wound.

"I told you she was mine!" screams the boy from 2

"I told you that I don't care. Clearly!" screams Katherine as they're fighting over who got to kill me.

This is so unfair, even when I'm being murdered I'm overlooked. When will it be my time to shine. When will it be my-

I pause as I feel a hand grip mine. I look over and see the boy from District 1.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

I give him a light smile. At least someone is acknowledging me dying on the floor.

"Kill…." I gurgle out the blood that is oozing. "3."

Theo's face flashes through my mind one more time before I die.

With my last request being uttered, and my love blessing me one more time, everything goes black.

BOOM

* * *

 _Oh the taste of your lips,_

 _I'm on a ride._

 _You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

* * *

 **Andrea DavenPort- Unofficial First Lady of Panem**

"Is everything ready?" I ask as I slide the coordinates to the man in the hooded cape that stands before me.

"Yes mam. We have everything prepared, and we are ready to go as soon as I get back-"

"No." I respond quickly. "It has to be the feast. You have to wait until the feast."

"Yes mam." he mutters.

I watch as he strolls away down the alley, and turns the corner. I wait 5 minutes next to the dumpster and walk out along the square.

I'm running late for a giant party to celebrate my own engagement during this dreaded times. I love Bryley, and I know he's doing what he has to do..but the games are wrong...and they can't be drug out any longer.

"Why are you coming out of an alley?"

I jump almost out of my dress as I turn and see Olive, my future husbands assistant standing next to the entrance of the gate.

"No reason." I respond casually trying to make my way by.

She puts her palm to my chest and stops me dead in my tracks.

"You didn't answer my question."

I give her a look that says, "I wish a bitch would touch me again.", and remove her hand from my chest.

"Let's get one thing clear, Olive." I say with an acidic tone. "You will not ever touch me again, and if you do it will soon be punishable by death. Secondly I'm going to need you to leave MY affairs to me. You work for my husband. Keep that in mind."

"He isn't your husband yet." she says as she walks into the gate and towards the party.

I dig in my purse and walk over to one of the waiters.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask in a seductive tone.

He blushes and nods his head as I hand him a vile of blue liquid. The liquid has enough poison to kill a horse in it.

"Slip this into Olive Peppernule's food please." I say with a wink as I walk into the party and greet my future citizens.

 **Dang, Andrea a bad butt.**

 **Opinions on Enox?**

 **Sad to see Andi go?**

 **Opinions on Andrea?**

 **Eulogies**

 **17th Place: Andifir Jones: My dear sweet passive aggressive Theo obsessed tribute. You were such a crazy from the very beginning. Brooke thanks for allowing me to bring her to life, and I appreciate you (hopefully) being cool with her dying. You're incredible friend :D**

 **Alliance Update**

 **Who runs the show?: Katherine/Axis/Leonis**

 **Bonnie and Clyde...and Nike: Emily/Knox/Nike**

 **Pup's Army: Leah/Sergio/Clyde/Adley**

 **Bad Morals: Jason/Viola/Asprin**

 **Deserters Anon: Sadie**

 **Mutually Beneficial...right?: Lianne/Amelia**

 **Final 16! Who will die next?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	26. Day 3

**I still have hella spots open in my next syot, I know that this seems like it just started, but I promise we're closer to the end than you think.**

 **Also, Merry Christmas :)**

 **Also, for a concern about Sadie: Sadie didn't abandon her ally. It would have been stupid to sit there and expect someone that is very much trying to kill you to just let you live.**

* * *

 _Be a man, you must be swift as a coursing River_

 _Be a man, with all the strength of a great typhoon_

 _Be a man, with all the force of a raging fire_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

* * *

 **Axis Megaleio-District 1 male**

I'm a little confused about a lot actually. Why would they make such a big claim on fears, and ask us for our greatest fears...and yet I haven't been scared once since coming into this arena.

I do plan on keeping what District 7 Girl asked me to do before she died. I will find the girl from 3 and I will kill her. I'm not certain as to why she wanted me to kill District 1, but I can't just not carry out a dying girls last wishes.

"I'm going hunting." I say to Katherine and Leonis as they sit by the bonfire.

"By yourself?" she ask

"Is that a problem?" I ask confused

She just shrugs and begins to talk to Leonis about some pointless stuff. I walk over to the bushes where I found the girl from 7. I thought I heard movement near her, but I was unconcerned with whoever it was thinking that I would get them later.

As I suspected when I got there, there are two sets of tracks. One where the girl from 7 was standing, and the other where the girl from 3 was standing.

I follow the tracks, and after following them for a couple of yards they just stop…

"That's weird." I say looking up from the ground and looking around the ground to see if they pick up anywhere else.

My questions were answered when I feel a hard body fall on my head.

"How'd you find me?!" says the girl from 3

"I followed your tracks." I respond pushing her off of me and flipping over onto her.

"Now I normally wouldn't come hunting for a specific person, but it was a dying girl's last wish to-Mayla?"

I look down at my girlfriend back home...how is she in the games right now? Did I win.

"Axis. What the hell is your problem?" she says

"Mayla how are you here right now I-"

She holds up her hands, and when I look into her eyes it's a cold distant look on her face. I'm not used to this side of Mayla...I've never seen it.

"You're a failure Axis. You've failed our District." she says

"How?! I'm alive...and I'm in the careers and-"

"You're such a failure your mother and father disowned you. They even saw how pathetic you were."

"Mayla...you loved me…" I respond shocked at her words

"No. I didn't. I pitied you."

A knife appears in her hands. She twirls it around in fingers. She looks at me and then back at the knife. At me and then back at the knife.

"Shove this knife in your chest. You've nothing to come home to anyways." she says

"No...May don't say that."

"Shove. This. Knife. In. Your. Chest."

"No!"

"DO IT RIGHT NOW OR-"

The illusion fades away and I'm left staring at the girl from 3 standing next to me with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry.." she says

I look down and see that my knife is sticking out of my chest. I fall to my knees and begin to cough up blood. I look at the district 3 girl who is also on her knees as she covers her mouth with tears streaming down her face.

"Warriors...don't….cry…" I say

I refuse to go down by someone who can't even handle the idea of a kill.

"I'm so sorry." she says clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

"Don't...be."

BOOM

* * *

 _I stare at my reflection in the mirror._

 _Why am I doing this to myself?_

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya-District 3 Female**

I just killed someone. I just killed someone. I decided to tell someone that if it's me or them...it's going to be them. Just like that..I ended someone's life. How...how could I do that?

A silver parachute falls from the sky and lands next to me. I look at it and frown. It's a dirty gift. I had to kill a boy in order to get that. I can't take that. I can't just accept that….I just can't.

I begin to walk away when another silver parachute falls to my side and I notice it says DANIEL in all capital letters…

I pick it up merely because it's from Daniel.

 _I know you're freaking out right now, but breathe. You'll be fine. Take the gifts and go hide out. Remember Sadie...the feast_

Why is it so important that I make it to the feast? Like yes I understand that making it to the feast means I survive longer...but I don't understand why that specific spot is why he needs me to be there.

I pick up the parachutes and walk away from the body of the boy that I just killed...I can't believe I just killed someone..this is the first time...and hopefully the last.

I sit down in a clearing a good distance away from the body. I watch as the hovercraft picks him up and I watch as he gets dragged away. Probably to get placed into a wooden holder and being sent back to his family…

I look down at the parachute and open the first one. In the first one not from Daniel is from a sponsor who was "impressed by my quick acting."

It's a machete with a dazzling diamond handle. I guess I really made a really good impression on him.

I look at the other parachute, and see that it's from Daniel. It's a machine, and in the machine it has a mask. I pick up another note that he snuck in.

 _When you get to the feast, put this on and run._

What the heck is this? I put the mask on and there is a button on the rest of the machine. It's about the size of a baseball and in the shape of a square. It has a hook on the back that you can clip to your pants.

I press the button and oxygen begins to flow into my mask. Pure oxygen. There is also a feature that makes it really blurry.

I push the button and take off the mask and put it back on the machine. I get up and stare at the place a boy had to die for me to live…and walk out of the clearing.

* * *

 _Sarabeth is scared to death_

 _To hear what the doctor will say_

 _She hasn't been well_

 _Since the day that she fell_

 _And the bruise, it just won't go away  
_

* * *

 **Amelia Steele- District 5 Female**

It's been great being here with Flower for as long as we have been. We both know that it isn't something that will last. This is a friendship that is destined to end, but hey, we can also be cool until then. Choosing not to acknowledge it will maybe make it go away.

"I'm thinking that we need to move today." says Flower. "The Gamemakers are bound to make something happen today."

I know she's right. I knew this little haven in this hectic experience was to good to be true.

We pack up our camp and I slip on my backpack. We begin to walk towards the cloud stairway. We discussed last night, that if we needed to move we'd head there. The careers are not up there, and it's only inhabitants seem to be the foursome from 8 and 6.

We are walking through the woods when a rabbit comes strolling by the middle. Lianne get's ready to catch it when all of the sudden the rabbit turns into Dr.

I sit there and stand in front of the Dr as he holds a piece of paper.

"Ms. Roberts. I'm sorry but it's not good news."

I look at him confused. My last name is Steele? Then I notice the big ring on my finger. I'm married? I look to my right and see a beautiful man. He has brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes. A strong jaw goes down the side of his face, and he smiles at me reassuringly

"Uhm, what is it."

"I'm afraid you are not able to have children. We have found a tumor on your ovaries…" says the Dr.

My whole world stops in the matter of time it takes to finish a sentence. I can't breathe. I start to hyperventilate.

"I can't...I can't have kids?..."

"I'm afraid not."

My life flashes forward and suddenly I'm in my bedroom with my husband. He looks upset, and I don't know what's wrong…

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED YOU!" he says

"Why...wh-what did I do?" I ask sadly

"You can't have kids. You've lost your hair. You're dying Amelia! You're literally wasting away and I'm standing here watching as I'm wasting my life!"

"I- I- I'm so sorry." I say as tears pour down my face.

"You know what. Just kill yourself. You'll make my life, and yours easier. There's no point in both of us struggling to live."

"I….is that really what you want?"

"Yes."

I walk over to the cabinet and take a bunch of pills in the medicine cabinet, as I'm walking back to the bed in my bedroom I hear my name.

"AMELIA!"

The last thing I see is Flower as I am falling off the top of the cloud stairs.

BOOM

* * *

 _I won't let you close enough to hurt me._

 _I won't ask you. You'd just desert me._

 _I can't give you, what you think you give me._

 _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow- District 1 Female**

"He hasn't been back all day…" I say as I sit with Leonis around the bonfire.

He gives me one of the sleeping bags to wrap around my body and I accept it.

"You're being strangely nice to me." I say as I look at him confused.

"I just think that if we're going to be stuck together we should be civilized."

Liar, he knows exactly what he is doing and it has absolutely nothing to do with civilized. Once a fuckboy always a fuckboy.

He leans back and stares up at the sky, and motions for me to join him. He holds out his arm as if I'm about to cuddle with him. I roll my eyes. I know I want to survive these games, but this is seriously pushing my limits.

I lean into his arms and he pulls me in. I close my eyes and then open them and see a night sky full of beautiful stars.

He's such a freaking player.

"You know, it was really cool the way you killed that girl from 7 yesterday."

"Is it really? You seemed to have a lot to say about it yesterday."

He tenses up at me mentioning it, and I don't like how close his hand is to my neck, but I need to play cool. Especially right now. Think Katherine…

I lean up and kiss him on the lips.

Let's get one thing straight. I in no way wanted to kiss this boy on the lips. I in no way find him even the slightest bit attractive, and this little prick slapped me yesterday.

However, he was definitely planning on killing me right now, and this helps me gain some control over the situation.

I pull away in mid kiss, and he tries to kiss me again but I smile and put my finger over his lips.

"Promise me you and me will get to the final 2? I couldn't stand to see a stupid outer district win."

"Of course baby." he says as he kisses me again.

This is actually the grossest freaking thing ever. I assumed with him being the definition of a fuckboy he'd know what the hell to do when someone actually kisses you.

The Panem anthem plays and I thank God that it did. I pull away and turn around as I sit and face the fire.

He sighs as he sits up and starts to run his hands over my back. As if anything is going to happen after this seal goes away.

"I heard two cannons earlier." I say…"You don't think..Axis…"

"Of course not." he says

 _The Fallen_ appear in bold writing up in the sky. Sure enough the face of my district partner stands shining in the sky.

Well this is freaking fantastic. He was literally the only thing standing between Leonis killing me damnit. Why'd you have to go and get yourself freaking killed Axis! It sucks because I was actually starting to like him as a person. He was honnorable and bold, and..why does everyone I care for disappear?...

"Are you ok?" he ask me concerning

I snap back into reality as I watch my ally look at me. This is a pivotal moment in my survival. Come on Kat. Suck it up.

"I mean...I still have you." I say tracing his chest with my finger. "Final 2 right?"

"Final 2." he says as he leans in for another kiss.

Pucker up Kat. You have a lot of ground to cover on that road to victory.

 **Well that was that was day 3! I hope you liked it. It's shorter...but it's christmas.**

 **RANT**

 **If you disappear after your tribute dies...it's really crappy. Like.. you know that chances. You submitted. See the story through. It makes me skeptical to accept another tribute from you in the future.**

 **RANT OVER**

 **SPEAKING OF ACCEPTING. I've accepted some tributes. It's on my profile. Congrats to the homegrowns I've accepted.**

 **Eulogies**

 **16th Place: Axis Megaleio- Ok, so honestly Axis was going to be a bloodbath for me. I really liked the dynamic with Katherine however that was being developed. However with the whole thing with Andifir I needed him to be used to kind of make Sadie's character take off a little bit. Axis was used to release a huge plot point in the story..so Green Tea I hope you don't hate me, and I hope you'll continue reading.**

 **15th Place: Amelia Steele- Amelia was also a bloodbath that I started to really like last second...I don't know what happened...but I did. She died because I needed to further Flower a little bit. I was also just kind of not knowing what to do with her after Knox saved her from Abel. So thanks for Amelia Lord! Hope you also continue reading. :)**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Fave POV?**

 **What did you think of the situation with Sadie? Curious about that?**

 **What about Katherine?**

 **Sad to see someone go?**

 **New Poll. Vote. It's your God Given Right.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	27. Day 4

**Raise your hand if you've ever felt personally victimized by Katherine Farrow?**

 **Just kidding, but I'm excited for this next chapter. It has a lot that is going to happen, and then next chapter is going to be big and everyone is going to be like wtf. So just be ready, and smile, and just read along.**

 ***looks shyly around and then raises hand.***

* * *

 _You don't know how it feels,_

 _to be outside the crowd_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be left out._

 _You don't know how it feels to be your own best friend._

 _On the outside looking in._

* * *

 **Nike Styx- District 12 Female**

It's cold.

This whole "let's all run away together and be friends" thing with Emily and Knox has gotten on my last nerve too. It's totally bullshit on Emily's part. I see the way she looks at him, and I see the way that Knox looks at her...It's totally faking on Emily's part.

"Emily are you cold?" ask Knox attentively to her as we sit next to the fire.

It's early in the morning, or late into the night I guess you could say, that we ran away from the careers. They have to know that we are gone by now, and surely they'd be looking for us...if they were smart they wouldn't.

Emily knows I'm trained. Nobody else in that little group knows about my skills. They don't need to know. I'm actually just a little insulted Leonis doesn't know who I am. I was slated to volunteer with him after all.

"I'm fine Knox." says Emily with a smile, that if I didn't know better..I'd assume was genuine. "Thank you though." she says as she kisses him on the nose.

I roll my eyes are stare more intensely into the fire. We're making it really easy to be found. My hope however is that we make it easy for the group to find us as well. I'd love to see Katherine and Leonis try to take on 3 trained careers, and a 4 outer districts all at the same time.

"Do you think the games will be ending soon?" I ask them

Knox jumps as if he forgot I was there. That happens more frequently than not in this little arrangement.

"I think that the games are going to go as long as everyone lets them go on." says Emily

I notice a knife in her hand, and my eyes widen. This bitch is about to take out Knox.

I nod my head at her twice to not do it. Knox is looking around between the two of us, and is confused at our nonverbal communication.

Emily jumps up and tries to stab Knox in the throat. He realizes literally just in time what's going on and jumps over to the side. I knew it was bullshit on her part.

Knox reaches for his sword, but before he can the knife is lodged into his rips out the knife and throws it to the side. He let's out a scream in pain as Emily walks over to where he is, and kicks him in the face. He falls over, and she steps over him with a smile over her face.

I pick up the knife that Knox threw out of his hand, and walked over to behind Emily. Neither of them see me. She's going on some tangent.

"Knox. I really am sorry," she says as she swings her ax above her head. "maybe if this were a different time and place, we could be togethe-"

I reach my knife and cut her throat. She falls to the ground holding onto her neck as the wound is a deadly one. Blood is pouring out everywhere, and Knox backs up and almost runs into the fire. I look at Emily as she looks up at me with a pained look on her face.

"You turned on someone who thought they could trust you really fast." I respond to her look. "How do I know you wouldn't do that to me when I'm sleeping?"

BOOM

Knox looks at me with tears in his eyes. He looks a mixture of shock and anger as he looks at his dead love that lies on the ground just a few feet away from where he sits.

"Are you ok?" I ask him as I give him a sympathetic look.

"I can't believe that she tried to kill me." he says not taking his eyes off her dead body. "I can't believe you saved me.." he says finally looking up at me.

It's an uncomfortable amount of silence that follows. Finally the hovercraft appears a few yards away, and for some reason, I assume that's the Capitol telling us to move on so they can get Emily.

"Look. There is still 12 of us left. That is far too many for us to split up. We need to be here for each other Knox. I'd rather have someone I feel I can trust, rather than someone who is manipulative and sketchy." I say

"Ok." he says as he begins to pack up his packs. He finds a rose on the outskirt of the forest and lays it down on Emily's body.

"I'm ready." he says as he begins to go. We don't bother putting out the fire. I feel it's all coming into clarity soon.

* * *

 _I'm standing knee deep, but I'm out where I've never been._

 _I feel you coming, oh I hear your voice on the wind._

* * *

 **Jason Nestor-District 6 Male**

It's been awkward ever since Victoria died. I tried not to make a big deal about it. Mainly just to lay low, and to not have a problem with the other two…but if I'm being honest it hurts.

She was the only friend I had from back home besides Maria, and she was slotted for death row when I volunteered. I literally have nothing to go home to, and I didn't expect Victoria to win. I expected myself to win, I still expect myself to win...but these two make it hard to plan. They're always talking.

"Jason, where do you think we should go next?" says Viola

She's wanted to go to the castle for the past 2 days now. We've ignored her, and pretty much camped out by the bridge.

"Why don't we finally go to the castle. We're running out of time to where we can go see these things anyways, so why not just go?"

Her whole face lights up as she starts to pack up her things. Asprin gives me a look that says he has a bad feeling, and to be honest I do too. I'm just hoping that something bad can happen, and when I say that I mean to them and not me.

"Jason I'm so excited that you decided to do this!" says Viola

"Yeah, it's going to be just a jolly good experience." I say sarcastically.

Asprin puts out our fire that we had going on the bridge and grabbed his pack. He slings it over his shoulder and begins to walk towards the castle.

He has this sort of silent swagger that walks with him. It's an interesting element to see in this arena. Viola on the other hand is just bubbly, and borderline idiotic. I like her to an extent, because obviously only one of us are getting out, but if I'm being honest Asprin is a guy's guy.

We approach the entrance to the castle door, and Viola screeches in excitement. There is a mote of water, and from what I can see there are things swimming in it. Before I have time to question what they are a girl appears out of the water. She sticks her head over the opening between the gate and the ground we stand on.

Viola tips over to the edge and tries to look at her, but the girl tries to grab Viola and drag her under. Viola screams and kicks the girl in the face. She looks angry and wipes the blood away from her mouth as she looks upset at Viola.

"My name is Misty." says the girl as she doesn't take her eyes off of Viola. "My sister's and I are the guardians of this castle." she says

Viola, Asprin, and I just look at each other. We all decide that it's probably best we walk away, but the bridge pulls away from the ground, and in between the mote her sisters appear.

"Your Majesty Regina would love to make your acquaintance if you can answer some questions." says Misty as she looks at us.

"Ok.." says Viola

"One by one we will ask you a riddle. If you get it right, we will let you cross this bridge no problem." she motions with her hands, and the bridge that separates the castle from where we are falls. "Answer it wrong, and well...you'll see." she says with a sheepish grin.

"We will start with you Kick Boxer." she says as she stares. "Harpee, announce the first riddle."

A girl with red hair suddenly appears. She looks at me and Asprin and blows a kiss towards me as she flips her hair.

"My name is Harpee." she says as she winks towards us.

Viola and scoffs and she gives her a look. "Ok, the first riddle is this."

She clears her throat and cracks her knuckles in her hand. "Get ready girls this one should be easy." she pulls out a scroll and opens it. "The poor have me, the reach need me, I'm greater than God, and if you try and eat or drink me you die."

Viola pauses as she stares off into the distance. "I honestly have no clue, but my mother would always say on her drunk tangents that nothing is greater than God. So I'll go with that. Nothing."

"Cross the path." says Harpee with a smile.

Viola nervously steps out onto the bridge, and begins to walk across. She is slowly making her way, and nothing seems to be happening. About half way across she gets comfortable and walks normal speed across the bridge and ends up on the other side.

"How you got that right is absolutely beyond me." says Harpee as she rolls her eyes. "Cutie," she says referring to me, "you're next."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she ask me quizically.

I'm pretty sure the Raven is a bird, but how can it be like a writing desk. I think back to my breif amount of time at school and begin to go through it in my head. I'm pretty sure the Raven is a poem written by some dead guy...what was his name...Oh!

"Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both of them." I say

She gestures for me to walk across the bridge. Unlike Viola, I refuse to walk slowly on this. Maybe if I walk fast, if I get it wrong I can outwalk them.

I start to run, and before I know it I'm on the other side of the gate.

"Good job." says Viola.

"Now for you tall dark and mysterious." she says looking at Asprins, "Mary's Father had 5 daughters. Nana, Nini, Nono, Nunu. What's the fifth daughter's name?" ask Harpee

"Nene?" says Asprin.

She gestures for him to walk across, but when Asprin gets to the halfway point the bridge cuts in half.

"You're about to see why they call me Harpee sweet heart." she says as she lets out a loud screech. Asprin falls to his knees and the girls come out of the water, one by one and all grab a piece of him. They begin to pull at him and cause his body to begin to pop in different places.

A lady dressed all in red appears beside us and frowns. "Shame really." she says

We both jump because we didn't see her arrive.

BOOM

Viola wipes a tear from her face as she watches the hovercraft come and take Asprin's body from the castle guardians.

"Never cry for a man." says the lady in red. "It's in bad taste."

She begins to walk down the grand hallway in the main entrance of the castle. It's full of glass window art, and painting, and sculptures.

"I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. My water guardians must not have gotten the memo." says the lady

I realize she's the queen literally as she says this. She has short brown hair, and brown eyes. Her face has high cheek bones, and in her throne room there is a single throne.

"Why the bad time?" ask Viola

"Because it's almost time for the feast. The GameMakers instructed me to send any tributes that I get up here back to them. I've been watching you for days, now I don't get to have any fun," she says while she pouts.

"What are you to do?" I ask confused

"I was made to ask you more riddles, and if you get them wrong I turn into a dragon and eat you." she says

"You're just so pleasant." I say

"Get them right however, and I provide you safe passage to an advantage in the game. Since that's out of the picture though." she turns into a dragon and wraps herself around us in a circle. "Hop on. I'll fly you back near the cornucopia."

Viola and I look at each other, and shrug. If we're going to head back there anyways we might as well go and get a fast track there.

We climb on top of the dragon as we go. She flaps her wings, and we are suddenly in the air, headed straight towards the cornucopia.

"I've been watching the other too." says the dragon as she flys and maneuvers through the sky. "I'll land you close enough to get there soon, but not to close to where that girl and boy can get you."

This is literally the coolest thing I've ever done.

* * *

 _Oops I did it again._

 _I played with your heart,_

 _got lost in the game_

* * *

 **Imogen Mercay-Head GameMaker**

I'm not wasting that dragon. Do you know how much money it took to make that thing a reality? No. There will not be no dragon usage in this games.

"Harry, please pick a tribute you find less than enthralling."

Harry looks at the screen long and hard, and eventually points to a tribute. I smile at his choice. They'll have the Capitol in stiches.

"I agree." I tell him. "Send our lady Regina towards where they are camped. Let her get at least one tribute."

He begins to press a bunch of buttons and then I stop him, "Only one though." I say

* * *

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway-District 12 Male**

I think it's really nice how Leah is leading the group right now. I didn't want that job. It kind of goes against my lay low and go with the flow thing I've been doing since the games started. I'm so close to seeing my mom again..I'm really excited.

Coming into this I never, ever expected to make the top 11. Like that's a big deal in this. I've out survived 12 other people. That's more than I thought. I always assumed I would be a bloodbath. Especially that day of the reapings with all the bad luck happening. Maybe my luck has turned around after all.

"Clyde, can you please go get some more water?" ask Leah holding up a bucket we've gotten as a sponsor gift.

I take the bucket and nod to her and walk towards the area that has the chocolate fountain. You'd think that it wouldn't be good for you...but it's acting as actual water for us.

As I'm dunking the bucket into the water and pulling it out, I notice something flying over the trees in the forest.

"What the hell.." I mutter as I watch as the dragon like creature lands somewhere near our camp, but not at the same time.

Suddenly the dragon takes off into the sky and flies right for our camp! I throw the bucket down and run with all of my might towards the others, and when I arrive I see all of them at separate corners of the camp, and the dragon in the middle.

"Hello Kiddies." says the dragon with a smile. "I was hoping they'd let me come see you." she says

She's a golden dragon with bright red eyes. She stands about maybe 13 feet tall, and is about the width of a small house.

Leah is the first to move and disappears into the forest. The dragon doesn't even flinch when she moves..that makes me think it has a target.

Sergio is the next to move slowly, but he seemed to notice the same thing as me. He walks straight up to the dragon and touches it's tail. It does literally nothing. So Sergio must be safe from it as well. He backs away and heads out into the trees to find Leah, but before he can arrive she pokes her head out of the bushes.

Adley and I stare at each other. We know that one of us are about to die...one of us is about to have their last day on this earth.

Suddenly the girl from 11 appears out of literally no where and screams when she sees the dragon. The dragon turns her head slightly to the girl from 11 and back to the boy from 11.

"This will be fun." she says. She quickly shoots fire out of her mouth towards the girl from 11. She misses, and the girl tries running away, but the dragon's tail comes and meets her in her stomach. She falls to the ground, and clutches her stomach as she can't breathe.

"Don't try and spoil my fun girl." says the dragon.

She shoots fire again, and this time it hits her in the shorts. She starts to scream, as the fire begins to spread across her body and leg. She stopped dropped and rolled, but it seemed to have no effect.

She screams as the body engrosses her whole body, and then the dragon does the same to Adley. She shoots fire, and last minute Sergio jumps in front of the fire telling Adley to run. Adley takes off in a sprint, but the dragon quickly follows. Leah and I just watch in horror as Sergio and the girl from 11 slowly burn to death.

BOOM

BOOM

We run after Adley after their cannons go off, but a second to late. We arrive right as the fire takes over his whole body.

He screams as he jumps into the chocolate river, but the fire doesn't go out. It just licks at his body. Flame by flame.

"Guys! Help!" he cries out in pain as the river is taking him somewhere with the flow.

BOOM

"TRIBUTES! Congratulations! We have 9 tributes left in the games! Granted some of you I'm more surprised to see than others, but congrats on making it this far." says Imogen Mercay as her face appears in the sky

"I hope that you all will join me for a feast tomorrow. Let's make it a breakfast. I think the 9 of you should meet up again. We have some stuff you might want."

A picture of our families appear on a screen. They're trapped in some tube. My mother is banging her hands on the glass confused about where she is.

"See you tomorrow tributes." says Imogen with a smile.

I watch as Leah sits on the ground and puts her head in her hands, and just starts to cry. I know the feeling Leah. I know the feeling. I walk over to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She leans into my chest, and we just sit there until we fall asleep.

 **Well that was way more than I thought I was going to do. Oh well.**

 **Eulogies**

 **14th Place: Emily Delacour: Ok. Emily was my tribute. I always have one in my games, so I just decided to put her there because I wasn't the biggest fan of any of the district 4 females that I was getting. SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE AS LIKED AS SHE WAS. Like what the hell. Every freaking poll she'd be in the top 3 or 4 and I was like what the hell?! Finally in this one she was in the bottom and I felt comfortable killing her. Bye Ems. Tata for now.**

 **13th Place: Asprin Allenns: Everyone really liked him also, I was a fan at first, but I feel that Viola kind of outshined him on every level. Someone in that alliance needed to go, and well...buy backs. #Vic**

 **12th Place: Lianne "Flower" Arian- I'M SO SORRY. Lianne was such a good tribute, and I feel I wrote her so bad. Like I just didn't know where she would fit, and I couldn't just be like oh hey Sadie going to slide up in these DMs. So I'm sorry. She was great. I just suck man.**

 **11th Place: Sergio Ramson- Sergio died exactly how I was anticipating. He died saving someone younger. It made sense in my head whilst writing it that he died that way...he was a mentor to younger people back in his district. So I'm sorry Joseph. He was good. Really good...just not my victor. He reminded me to much of my Dad, and that was kind of awkward.**

 **10th Place: Adley Darson- My little child. Ansley I'm sorry. I could have done so better. I really tried though. I just...I need to start letting only tributes that mesh well together after I accept certain ones. Cause man. These personalities were all over the place. Adley was good.. now he's with his momma and sister now. Break dancing on the golden streets of heaven :) (DON'T KILL ME)**

 **If you haven't checked out CreativeAJL's story (second Chance) you're ruining your own life. Look it up.**

 **FlawlessCatastrophe is also writing one. It's called Capitol Games II. You should read it cause I'm in it..twice! (Aurora Blanketswig, Cavanaugh Jones.)**

 **Lastly my dear friend Nellie is also doing a story, (RookieWriter96) look her up. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Sad to see someone go?**

 **Excited for the feast? Aka the finale. (I did say this was a 5 day game.)**

 **I'm so pumped for you guys to get this ending.**

 **new poll :)**

 **LASTLY, I just want to thank you guys for your support throughout this. Be sure to submit to Journey to the Top. I still have tributes open, and the list is on my profile. (Please and thank you)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	28. A Star is Born

**I woke up because I had to pee, and stupidly checked my phone. Now I can't sleep, and here is your finale.**

* * *

 _Time after Time_

 _I find that I'm...struggling._

 _To tell you what's burning inside_

 _A glimmer of hope,_

 _that you'll finally see._

 _Still I remain quiet._

* * *

 **Leah Ashton-District 9 Female**

I'm not knowing how to respond to this feast. Clyde and I are camped out on the outskirts of the forest, and honestly we are trying to figure out who is going to make the first move.

I see Jenny trapped in a tube across the field from where I am. The cornucopia is gone, and there are 9 people in it's place. This isn't fair. She wasn't reaped. She didn't have to come to this. So why is she here?

"I think we should just got for it." says Clyde

Right as he says this a bell chimes overhead. We both look up towards the sky and wait for whatever it means.

"Hello tributes." says the voice of Imogen Mercay. "As you probably can see there is someone very important to each of you in those tubes. Please go and stand next to them."

One by one, the nine of us that are left walk out. We all stare each other down, this is it. The final showdown. One of us is getting out today. They've been building up to this moment, and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they had us individually picked out for a specific reason.

"Now tributes, here's how this will work." says Imogen. None of us are moving. When we move this all becomes real, and suddenly it's not only us, but our loved ones that could potentially be at risk.

"You die, the loved one dies." says Imogen. "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

 _Looks like an angel, so picturesque._

 _Like she walked right out of the wild wild west._

 _She's a devil. In a satin dress._

 _Don't even know her hair triggers aiming right at your chest._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow-District 1 Tribtue**

Everything happens so quick after that announcement. You can see the panic in the tributes eyes as the look at the tube that holds the person they love. I take a look at mine, and almost scoff. My dad. I'll give them credit. At least they didn't pick my mother.

This tactic has little effect on me. I already wanted to survive. The only thing putting my dad in front of me has done is tempt me to die, just so he could, and my mother would be alone yet again.

He smiles sweetly at me in the tube, and I just roll my eyes. I can't wait to get out of this arena and never talk to them again.

"You ready Kat?" ask Leonis who is the tube over from mine. A blonde girl is in his, she looks scared and sweet.

"Ready when you are," I say, "and remember our deal."

"You know it baby." he says with a wink.

Without any warning he sends his sword flying into the girl from 12's stomach. Just like that the feast has begun.

BOOM

* * *

 _I'll take every moment, and live it out loud._

 _I know this is the time. This is the time to be._

 _More than a name, or face in the crowd._

 _This is the time, this is the time of my life._

* * *

 **Knox McDallen-District 4 Male**

After Nike died, everything kind of went chaotic. I was one of the first away from my tube, which held my mom in it. Katherine and Leonis targeted certain tributes and went to town. I notice the girl from District 9 running towards the forest and hiding behind the trees. I make note of that for future reference.

Katherine is currently going against the girl from 8 and Leonis is going after the boy from 6.

I'm content on watching the fight, and I'm pretty sure everyone else is, when suddenly a blunt force tackles me to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." says the boy from 12. "I can't let my mom die."

I don't try and fight it. This is something that I've come to expect. I'm not a victor by any means. I'm someone who was dealt a pretty crappy hand.

The games go against everything I believe. Everything I stood for. I didn't want to kill, and these games made me come face to face with that.

Lying here, and looking in the face of the boy from 12 has helped me realize this. I don't deserve to go home. I didn't want this, I didn't want to volunteer..but I did it anyways. This kid though? He was reaped. He certainly didn't want this. He's had to do things to get here. He's seen things. You see it in his face. Now he wants to save his mom.

"Do it quickly." I say to him.

He nods, and raises his knife in the air, and shoves it down into my throat.

I gasp as the blood is now filling my throat. I'm unable to breathe, and it's hard to keep my eyes open. The kid does something I'm surprised at however.

He takes my hand, and looks at me. "I'm right here." he says

There's something about that. Something about him that makes him stand out. He didn't just kill me and run off. He's facing the fact that he had to do. That's admirable. I hope this kid wins.

My vision is going black, and everything is getting harder to make out. The arena that was vivid, and so open, is not going so dull...so...so…

BOOM

* * *

 _It's been a long way, from where we've began._

 _I'll tell you all about it when I see you again..._

* * *

 **Viola Reginald-District 8 Female**

Well this is freaking great. Now I'm battling with a girl who's trained her whole life to be a killer. The irony of the fact is? She was the first person I tried to kill.

"Don't think I forgot about you." says Katherine with a wink

She walks towards me slowly with a whip in her hand. She cracks it, as if to intimidate me. It's working.

I turn around and take off running. I don't get more than 5 steps away however before I feel a strong and painful force on my ankle. It wraps around and there is a sudden tug, that brings me to my feet.

Katherine is quickly on top of me. She flips me over and stares into my face. She puts her knees down on my arms, so that I'm unable to move them, and is straddling my torso.

"Want to know what's sad?" ask Katherine as she looks me in the face.

"What?" I say with venom in my voice.

"Me and you are pretty much the same."

I look at her in her face, and almost start to laugh, but she keeps going.

"You hate your parents, I hate my parents. You've done stuff you aren't proud of to survive, I've done stuff to. You manipulated your way to this point, and oh the hurdles I've had to jump through to get here." she says

"We are nothing alike." I spit out at her.

"If you think that you're an idiot."

She places her hands on my neck and begins to squeeze.

"If you don't think I saw right through that move you did when I was teasing the girl from 8 at the parade...you're not as smart as I'm giving you credit for. That was calculated."

I'm gasping for breath that isn't coming. Her grip only gets tighter and tighter the longer she talks, and the more I try to wiggle out of her grasp.

"You manipulated that group to join you, just as much as I used the district 2 boy over there. He walked hand in hand with everything I needed him do. "

The vision in my eyes are blackening, and I suddenly am getting a duller, and duller vision of what life is. I turn my head slightly to the left, and see the tube that is holding my brother fill with water as he is watching me die. He is hitting the glass yelling something. I can't make out what it says anymore.

"Overall, I'm not entirely thrilled to be in this situation." Katherine continues, I honestly forgot she was talking. "However, I understand that sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

I can't feel anything anymore, and my vision is nothing but a blur, a few more seconds and I'll be gone.

"Bye bye now." says Katherine, at least I think it's her, everything seems so far away.

Everything I've ever done I've done for my brother, and now he's dying with me. Bari….I'm sorry…

BOOM

* * *

 _Gonna spread my wings,_

 _It's my chance to shine,_

 _discovering so much more to life._

* * *

 **Jason Nestor-District 6 Male**

So this is what it comes to. My Dad in a tube, waiting to see if his son dies, and the district 2 monster coming at me like an animal.

"Hey 6." he says with a sick grin. "You ready for a party?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Think I'll pass. Heard it's a real snore." I say

"Oh so we're funny now." says the boy from 2 as he walks closer and approaches me with a fierceness.

I turn and run, and actually think I'm getting somewhere. I'm fast. It takes him a second to realize this whole "these tributes are gonna freeze in fear because of my awesomeness" thing just doesn't work for me. I've done time in prison for crying out loud nothing scares me.

A sword rips through my calf and I fall to the ground in pain. The boy from 2 comes forward, and straddles my body.

"Woah, at least buy me dinner first." I say as he sits there, and toys with the sword in his hand. He pulls the other one out of my calf and stares at me as I wince in pain.

"Oh is that not fun?" ask Leonis seeing my face. "Try this then." he shoves the sword into my other shin. I feel it go through all the way into my calf. I don't let out a scream. I refuse to let him get that satisfaction.

"Is..that...the best you got?" I ask tauntingly

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Leonis you aren't being fair." says a voice from behind.

I notice the girl from 1 standing somewhere close behind him, and Viola's body lying a few yards away from us.

"What does it matter to you?" he ask

"Is that what you plan to do to me if we make it to the final 2?" she ask "Just sit there and drag it out?"

"I'll do what has to be done." he says

She extends her whip and it hits him in the back. He falls over in pain, and she runs up to me and kneels beside me. I don't try and run, it's not something I can really do being crippled.

"I understand death is a part of this game." she says as Leonis is hunched over in pain on the ground. He attempts to get up, but she hits him in the back again with her whip.

"There is no reason to drag it out though." she says, "I said some pretty nasty things to you. I apologize for that. It's not something I do often." she whips his back again as he tries to get up. "You've had it the worst out of any of us if I'm being honest." she says to me, and again another whip.

"So I'm sorry I have to do this." she grabs my neck and twist it.

I hear a snap, and then everything starts to go fuzzy, breathing isn't something I can do anymore. At least now I'll finally be free...

The last thing I see before my vision goes dark, is an explosion in the forest area.

* * *

 _And little people know,_

 _when little people fight._

 _We make look easy pickings, but we got some bite._

 _So never kick a dog, because he's just a pup._

 _We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up._

 _So you better run for cover when the pup grows up._

* * *

 **Leah Ashton-District 9 Female**

The explosion happened so randomly. I wasn't expecting something like that to happen. Especially in the forest.

The blast sent me forward, and the impact of the landing knocked the wind out of me. I'm trying to sit up and breathe, when a whole bunch of soldiers come storming in. They're in red, white, and blue uniforms. They're carrying guns, and I have no idea if this is some sort of mutt they had planned, or what.

I look to my right, and see the girl from 3 as she comes out of hiding from under the cloud staircase, and has a mask on. There is a device at her hip that she is using.

Smoke is filling the arena. It's not a natural smoke, but one that is man made. I see the feet of the soldiers come rushing towards me, and I try and get out of the way. The soldiers come to fast though, and I'm suddenly being stepped on by them.

I brace myself and cover my head. I read somewhere that that's the most important place to cover when the body is receiving a lot of trauma. All I see are combat boots everywhere. I allow my mind to drift.

* * *

I'm sitting in front of a piano. It's a huge audience in the Capitol. The announce me as their victor. I open up the top of the piano, and begin playing.

I play something fierce. Like nothing I've ever played before. Beethoven's third symphony. I get to the really challenging part in the middle. I normally get scared at this part because it's hard, but I don't get scared this time. I simply keep playing.

I keep playing until suddenly I'm out of notes to play. Everything went great. The Capitol calls me their sweetest victor.

* * *

That's when I come back to reality. The boots are still there, and they're stepping everywhere. One comes by and kicks me in the face, and through that I let go of my head.

I'm being tossed around as one by one they enter in the arena. What are they doing here? The last thing I see is a horse walking towards me, and a hoof making impact with my head.

BOOM

* * *

 _We'll be outlaws._

 _Partners in crime._

 _We'll take on the world, together_

 _I'm Bonnie, you can be Clyde._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya-District 3 Female**

Everything happened so fast after the explosion. Smoke is literally everywhere, and I can't see a thing to save my life. I remember however the setting on the mask that allow me to see through smoke. I press the button, and the scene suddenly comes to life.

The girl from 1 and the boy from 2 are standing and looking really confused over by the tubes. I look back at the tubes, and it isn't Daniel in there anymore...it's nothing. There is nothing in the tubes. I look and see 5 filled with water though.

Was that a fear simulation? Did they only make us believe that we were killing our loved ones? That is a nasty trick. To not only die, but think you're responsible for killing you mom, your dad, your best friend, your sister. The Capitol is playing hard ball this year.

A hand grabs my shoulder and I turn around swinging. You can never be to sure in this situation.

"Sadie, it's me!" says a voice I know oh too well.

I smile as I stare into the face of Daniel. He is smiling too. I look at him and eye him up and down. How did he get here? What happened to District 3?

"Sadie we have got to get out of here." he says

He picks up my arm, and uses a knife to cut a hole in it. I wince in pain, but see why he's doing it. There is a chip that falls out of my arm, along with the blood that is oozing. He gets a bandage out and wraps it.

"They're going to try and get more of the tributes." says Daniel "My mission is to get you." he takes me by my hand, and leads me the opposite way of where the soldiers are storming the arena.

* * *

 _You know I can't take one more step towards you._

 _When all that's waiting is regret._

* * *

 **Imogen Mercay-Head GameMaker**

I watch as the arena that I created crumbles to the ground. There are 3 tributes left. The girl from 9's picture went out when the explosions happened, and I just watched the girl from 3's do the same.

On my wall the three tributes that are left in the game are lit up. The girl from 1, the boy from 2, and the boy from 12.

"General, are you people ready?" I ask into the intercom

"Yes mam."

"Storm the arena. Save the boy from 2."

"Yes mam."

Bryley comes rushing into the room with his newly proposed finace. She is strutting her ring, and she looks frightened as to what is going on.

This was an absolute disaster. I've never seen such a failure in these games! How hard is it to send 24 children into the arena, and watch them kill each other!

I watch as my son is standing in front of the screen, "You will save all the tributes that are left." he says

"But sir, your mother-"

"You were given an order soldier!" he screams into the phone

"You don't know what you're doing! Give control to me son! I'll get us out of this." I say in desperation. There is still time to save these games. My country.

"We're in this because of you. No. I know what I'm doing."

"Because of me?! What does that mean?!"

"If you had better control over this when you were president, we wouldn't have a rebellion problem mother. You've done this to us. Not me, not your husband, not America. You."

I walk over to him and grab his shoulder, but that little twit Andrea pushes me off.

"Back off Imogen." she says as the shine of her pretty little engagement ring illuminates off the monitor.

"You don't know who you're messing with girl."

Bryley looks at me with anger. "Mother. Leave. Now."

I look at my son and stare at him with daggers flying out of my eyes.

"You disappoint me."

"Excuse me?" he responds.

"Bryley. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being. So imagine my disappointment when the going gets rough, and I realize you're nothing but ordinary."

Andrea slaps me in the face and glares at me.

"Get. Out." she says

"Son, you want to play with fire?" I ask "I'll show you who invented the flame."

I strut out of the room where the traitor and his whore are currently presiding. They're making a bad call. The worst call possible.

They'll burn for this. I'm taking my country back. I thought he was ready. He clearly wasn't. He wants to play hard ball? I'll throw a no hitter.

* * *

 _You need that killer instinct to give you the nerve_

 _To grab everything you want in life but may not deserve_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow-District 1 Female**

I look around and soldiers of all colors are storming the arena. I've heard three cannons go off, and one of them I know I caused. I have no idea who is left other than me and Leonis, and I can't figure out what to do.

"Imogen says save the boy from 2!" I hear soldiers say.

"What about the other 2?" replies another.

"She said leave them."

Oh hell no. I did not make it this far just to die at the hands of rebels who stormed this arena. I had this in the bag.

Upon seeing my face, Leonis turns and tries to run for the soldiers. I use my whip and it wraps around his neck. He falls to the ground and is looking at me with a pained expression in his eyes.

"I can get them to take you too." he manages to choke out

"Leo, that's just not a risk I'm willing to take." I release the blades, and his head rolls. The cannon goes off and I hear the soldiers are freaking out.

"TRIBUTES STOP KILLING EACH OTHER!" says the soldiers

"President Featherly has given a new order. Save them all."

My eyes widen as I hear this news. I look down at the decapitated body of Leonis, and freak out...I...I didn't have to kill him.

A soldier finally finds me, and he throws me over his shoulder. I try and use my whip to slap into his back, but it's taken out of my hand before I can.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream. "PUT MY DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Sedative." says the one holding me.

A soldier walks over with a needle in his hand. Gunfire starts erupting, and I feel like that helpless little girl who lucked out when she was 5 years old again.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH THAT." I scream as the soldier injects my arm with a sedative. I drift off, and the last thing I see is the ship that will carry me away from the arena.

* * *

 _Think of me, think of of me softly._

 _When you say goodbye._

 _Remember me, every so often._

 _Promise me you'll try._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway-District 12 Male**

I haven't moved since I've killed Knox. The arena explosion threw us all of guard, but I think I'm one of the final 2. Who would have thought? Clyde Averway making it all the way to the finals.

A soldier dressed in red, white, and blue runs up to me and cuts my arm. The tracker they use to find us in the arena falls out. I hear a cannon go off, and the soldier begins to drag me away from Knox's body.

"No! Let me go!" I say

"Come with me kid. Stop being stupid."

"You just cut my arm dude!"

"Panem, I know this all seems really crazy." says a voice over the intercom, "However, I'd like to take a moment and announce your victor. Katherine Farrow of District 1. Congrats Katherine."

Wait. I'm alive. I'm very much alive.

I punch the soldier that is dragging me towards the forest in the face. He falls over and I run towards the other direction. The smoke is clearing, and I can make out a ship that is a few hundred feet away. I see that they are bringing Katherine on it, and she looks to be knocked out.

They chose her.

I take off into a full sprint, and run towards the ship. Soldiers that are in red, white, and blue are chasing me, but never underestimate the drive of a man running for his life.

I make it to the ship right as the door is closing, and slide through. Multiple guns are pointed at me when I step into the ship. I see Katherine in a seat slouched over. She is in a seatbelt.

"My name is Clyde Averway I'm from District 12." I say, "I'm alive...I- I was in the games."

The guns begin to lower one by one, and the soldier I'm guessing is the general raises his finger to an earpiece he has on.

"Mr. President. We have a problem." he says

 **Wow. That was a bunch of stuff. I'm really emotional right now, so I think I'm just going to jump into the Eulogies.**

 **9th Place: Nike Styx- Nike was a great tribute, and a great last minute sub for the tribute I've had. I've never had a district 12 tribute make it as far as Nike and Clyde so it was fun. Her being trained was definitely something I think set her apart. Her back story was interesting, and she will for sure be missed. RIP.**

 **8th Place: Knox McDallen- Wizard, I'm sorry man. Honestly his story was supposed to be so different, but the fact that Emily kept being so damn popular...it kind of morphed. I'm sorry that I killed him. He was a great tribute. I loved how you wrote him, and I hope I did him justice. I think his POV was good though yeah?**

 **7th Place: Viola Reginald- Also another tribute I really liked. She was great. People always submit to me some bomb district 8 females...I swear one day, one will win. That day just isn't today though. We're all okay, she was a great tribute. I liked her dynamics, and as my friend Nellie says..there is a lightness and a quality about her that was endearing. She was interesting to explore. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to do so.**

 **6th Place: Jason Nestor- *waits for everyone to kill me.* I told everyone from the beginning that I do what I want..Jason was a fab tribute. Really he was. He just didn't scream victor to me. At first I had 5 people getting out, and Jason was one of them...he had a lot to offer, but then I started thinking of the sequel to my story...he wouldn't have fit in where I need him. I'm all about keeping the readers happy, but I'm also about suiting my story for later.**

 **5th Place: Leah Ashton- I LITERALLY ALMOST STOPPED WRITING WHEN I GOT TO HER SCENE. Leah was also one of the 5 that was supposed to make it out...I love Leah so much. Like so much. She was precious. Andy thank you for sending her in. She was a beautiful tribute to write for. I loved seeing her come from little girl to leader, no matter how brief it might have been. She is going down as one of my favorite tributes I've ever written for.**

 **4th Place: Sadie Amaya- Though technically not dead, the Capitol thinks she is. You'll see her again. She might as well be considered a victor.**

 **3rd Place: Leonis Cronin- Ansley I didn't kill him to be a dick, I killed him because I needed a story plot for the next one. I came up with it, and he just didn't fit. I'll explain more tomorrow when you wake up. Sorry bro.**

 **Victors**

 **Katherine Farrow- She had one of the weirdest responses ever in a story I've written. People went from hating her, to me getting messages about how much they loved her. Personally Katherine was not going to win, I decided that Sadie was getting out and then it was Clyde (I changed this so freaking much.) However, the more I wrote Katherine, the more I loved her. She was an amazing character, and to the submitter. Thank you for letting me write this amazing character. She's also one of my faves.**

 **Clyde Averway- Clyde. You were a bloodbath. What the hell happened. I remember I was going to kill you, and then Abbey was like "He's one isn't he?" and then I felt bad so I didn't kill him...then he's a victor? I don't know what's going on. Clyde was someone that grew on me though. I can't explain why, or how he did. He just did. God bless the child. Because I love the arc I have for him and Katherine next story.**

 **Surprised?**

 **What do you think of my three that got out?**

 **Do you want to see anything specific happen?**

 **I still have spots open for Journey to the Top. This story isn't over. I have 2 more chapters I believe.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	29. After The Games Part 1

**Hello my sweet baby angel face, and Happy New Year.**

 **Welcome to another segment of things that piss Caleb off, with your host. Caleb! *runs out onto stage excited.***

 **Thank you, thank you. Today I would like to discuss a review that I got on my finale. It was from a guest, and since I can't email them and say this, I'll post it in my story. "Frankly my Dear, I don't give a damn."**

 **Jason was a great tribute yes, but I'm writing a sequel to this story, and another story after that. So kiss my butt guest. Also, I released one poll in the entirety of this game. I even checked. They were all closed, and I didn't close them until I posted a new one, and then it was gone. You saw Jason leading one poll. You have no idea what the rest of the poll results were. I try to keep what the reader's want in mind, but ultimately you submit to MY story. I arc what's next. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I do this cause it's fun. *Hair Flip***

* * *

 _Revenge is a sweet game, but if you play it be prepared for a bitter aftertaste._

* * *

 **Imogen Mercay-Ex Head GameMaker**

I storm out of the room holding my traitorous son, and my whore of a future daughter in law. How could he do this to me? The girl is always out to get the mother. It's never a secret Bryley.

I touch my cheek in the spot where she slapped me. The hand can still be felt in the welt that has taken it's place. This is not going down without a fight. I'll show them. They think they can play the game? I invented this damn game. I invented this damn country.

I pull out my phone and dial my special friends number. He has remained loyal to me through everything. Even when my husband had "vanished." It probably helps that I've been screwing him since then.

"Hello?" says a husky voice on the phone that I know so well.

"Palo? It's Imogen."

"How can I help you today?"

"I need you to take care of two people for me." I say with a grin.

"Just give me the details baby." he says, and I can hear the grin forming on his face.

* * *

 _Everything in life comes at a cost. No one thing comes without the direct impact of another._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway-Semi Victor of the 17th Games**

I wake up in a white room that has machines everywhere. I have wires connected to me all up and down my arms, and my head, and it just doesn't feel right. I turn to my left and see Katherine asleep, with the same assortment of wires and other things on her arms and head. She is knocked out cold, but I'm guessing she experienced some serious incident.

I turn over in my bed to try and get some sleep when I hear the door open. I assume it's one of the nurses, and just close my eyes and try to sleep.

I get a weird feeling though. I can't explain to you what it is, but it's telling me that something isn't right. I turn my head over, and see a man in all black standing over Katherine and playing with the wires on her.

"HEY!" I call out to him. He jumps upon seeing me awake in the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

Upon hearing my yelling Katherine awakes. She opens up her eyes and sees the strange man, and lets out a shriek that could wake all the other 22 dead tributes in that arena. She punches him in the nose and he falls to the ground. I rip all the wires out, and run towards the man on the ground. I sit down on top of him, but that's when I realize the pain that is shooting up into my arm.

I wasn't expecting ripping wires out to be so painful, but it caught me off guard. He was able to push me off, and run right back towards a screaming Katherine who has been pushing the panic button since she awoke. She has a look in her eyes of pure fear, of not knowing what's going on. Which honestly is a relief to me, because I can kind of see her as a human now.

The man is opening up her IV, and attempting to pour something in it. Something in Katherine seems to click though, and she snaps into action. She rips the wires out and jumps onto his back. He slams her into the wall and she falls down.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way girly." says a husky voice.

I tackle him to the ground, and he falls over. Katherine quickly gets up and comes and stomps on his face. She does this twice, and after the second one he seems to be knocked out.

"Are you ok?" I ask breathing heavy

A nurse walks in and she begins covering her mouth and saying how sorry she was.

"Shut up!" screams Katherine at the nurse. "How the hell am I supposed to trust the security in this hospital when I was just almost murdered!?"

The nurse continues to spew out "I'm sorry Miss, so sorry." Katherine however has seemed to have enough of it.

"I want my clothes." she says walking out of the room.

I follow her down the hall to where I see a big circular desk. The walls that surround it are bright green, and the lady behind the desk is short. She has pale purple skin, and bright orange hair. Around her eyes look to be some sort of jeweled stud and she sits on the phone behind the counter.

Upon seeing us she jumps up and looks confused. "Ellie I'm going to have to call you back." she says into the phone. She hangs the phone up and looks back to us. "Can I help you two?" she ask.

"Yes, maybe if you weren't on your phone you would have noticed the psycho that came into our room attempting to kill me!" says Katherine angry towards the receptionist.

"I assure you miss, everyone that gets in this building signs in through this list."

I pick up the list, and I feel Katherine looking over my shoulder. Her head slightly rest down on it as she combs through the names.

"I think what my friend is trying to say is she would like her clothes." I tell the nurse after looking at every name and none of them ringing any bells. "I also would like mine."

"You still have two more days in the-"

"Maybe you're confused." says Katherine slamming her hand down on the counter. "I just won the Hunger Games. I know 65 different ways I can kill you just from staring at the objects you have on your desk, and I wouldn't even get in trouble. Want to know why? Cause I'm a victor."

The receptionist jumps up and runs to a closet that is on the right side of the room.

"Do you really know 65 ways to kill her?" I asked impress.

"I would only need two." she says holding up her hands. "Wait, how are you even here?!" she ask finally dawning on who I was.

"You got picked up and announced as Victor..I got left in the arena. The rebels tried to take me, but I ran for the ship, and slid onto it last second." I responded. "They cut out my tracker, so they thought I was dead."

She puts her head in her hands and frowns. "I would get the games that gets attacked by rebels." she says.

The nurse runs out of the closet manning two pairs of clothes. She hands one stack to Katherine and one to me.

"About time." says Katherine as she slides her pants on under her hospital gown. She takes off the gown after jeans are buttoned and throws it at the nurse. I blush and look away as she slides into a black v neck.

"Don't just stand there. Start getting ready. I want answers." she says as she bends down to tie her white sneakers.

I follow suit and slide the jeans on under the gown that I was wearing but pause before I take off the rest of the gown.

"You can't be serious." says Katherine dryly.

She sees that I'm not taking off the shirt until she turns around and rolls her eyes. She turns, and then tells the nurse to turn as well. I slip into a red v neck, and begin putting on my shoes.

"Red is your color." she says as she bends down to help me up.

We begin to walk down the main hallway when the nurse screams. We turn around and see the man running down the hall. Katherine braces herself for a fight, and I put my arm out in front of her, but he just runs by. The only thing I saw of him was the grey on his beard.

"If anyone was doing the protecting in that situation, it would have been me." says Katherine with a laugh as she pushes my arm down and begins to walk towards the main exit of the building.

"A thank you would be nice." I respond as I follow her.

"For what?" she scoffs as she continues walking.

I grab her by her shoulder and turn her around. She looks shocked at my forcefulness, but at the same time grabs my hand and flips me onto my back.

"If I hadn't helped you'd be dead by now." I say

"Fine. Thank you." she says getting her knee out of my back.

I get up, and continue to walk towards the exit. When we arrive there is a black car waiting for us at the entrance.

"Ms. Farrow, Mr. Averway." says a dark skinned man in a tuxedo

"Yes?" I respond cautiously.

"The president of Panem sent me to pick you up after the hospital called about your disturbance. He's asked that I drive you to his quarters."

"How do we know you're really taking us to the President?" ask Katherine.

"Because." says a voice that comes from the car. "I'm in the car."

The window rolls down and we see Bryley Featherly, President of Panem.

* * *

 _Even the prettiest of scenes can have a tragic foundation._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow- Victor of the 17th Games**

Clyde and I stand there shocked as we look at the man who runs the country. He motions us to get into the car, and the driver opens the door for us.

When we get into the car the president isn't the only one in the car. There is a small man, with sharp features, and blonde hair sitting next to him.

"Katherine, Clyde, my assistant Cornealious Snow."

The young man waves and goes back to typing on some sort of tablet as we take off to wherever we are going.

"So we have a lot to discuss." says President Featherly in a serious tone. "We can either wait for tomorrow, or we can do it now."

"I mean I'm awake now." says Clyde, to which the President chuckles in response.

"I guess let's get it over with." I respond as I pick up a piece of my hair and look at it. Oh my gosh, I can't wait for a shower.

Snow takes the tablet that he was typing on and flips it to where it stands vertical. He hands it to President Featherly, and sits back with his hands in his lap. He reminds me of a henchmen, or a servant almost. Very...invisible.

"So we announced Katherine as Victor when the games ended." says Featherly as he reads the notes on the tablet. I look over at Clyde who looks confused.

"In order for us to maintain that story, we have decided to make Clyde...disappear."

"Woah what?!" says Clyde as he sits straight up, with a shocked look on his face.

"Sir, if I may." says Snow as he straighten out his necktie on his suit. "We simply mean we need to reinvent you Clyde. We by no means plan on getting rid of you."

Clyde seems a little less fidgety after that remark and sits back down into his seat. I look at the two men in the car, and feel that nothing good however can come of this situation for Clyde.

"We will give you a new name, a new look, and new features." says Featherly as he holds up a picture of a blonde boy. He has a small nose, and striking features..he looks almost kind of like Axis…

A tear starts to well up in my eye as I remember my district partner who died less than a week ago. Has it really been that short of a time span since the games.

"That's supposed to be me?" says Clyde

"Yes." replies Featherly.

"Unfortunately your family thinks you're dead, as well as district 12. So you will be living in the Capitol. Fully funded by us of course."

My head perks up at that. That's not fair in the slightest. He never gets to see anyone he knows ever again, and he has to live somewhere he has probably hated his whole life. What kind of a reward is that? He's won just the same as me.

"Katherine you of course will return to District 1, and live out your victory there."

Drawing the line. Right there. That's not fair at all. After all this I'm still going back to my District. Still going back to people I hate, and still going back to my parents.

"Or we could do this." I say

Featherly and Snow look at me confused. Clyde glances sideways at me, and starts to give me a wide eyed look.

"Mr. President you watched me in my games, so I know you know how I play." I say, he nods in response, and Snow gives me a nervous look. "Clyde will go through the changing surgery or whatever it is, you will change his name identity, and all that stuff. He can even live in the Capitol." I say, "You will however move his family up here and tell them the situation."

"What makes you think we will agree to this?" says Snow coldly

I give him my famous, raised eyebrows look. "Then I'll announce to the world that Clyde is alive, and we can celebrate two victors for the 17th games." I respond.

"Or," responds Snow. "we could simply have you get involved in a little accident, and you could die, and Clyde can do exactly what we expect of him."

I sit back and cross my arms. I will not be intimidated by some lowly assistant. I look directly into the eyes of the President.

"Do it then." I respond.

"That's enough of that." says Featherly as he waves his hand. "Katherine I will see to it that your demands are met. Clyde we will fly your family out in the morning. We'll give your dad a promotion, and your mom can be a housewife. Sound agreeable?"

I nod in agreement, Clyde just looks at me wide eyed. The rest of the car is filled with them explaining to me my victory tour requirements. The talent I have to do, the interviews, the places I have to go. I don't listen though. I have no interest in it...this is just too much to fast.

Holding it together is always something I've been good at, especially in the course of tragedy. These games have brought out a different side of me, and I feel like I have to be so much stronger than what I'm used to. I have to look the part of a victor now. Look the part of a person who doesn't let the world get to them.

We arrive at the President's quarters, and it's huge. There is a long dirt road that leads up to the mansion. The dirt road is lined with bushes that are trimmed to look like the seal of Panem. When we arrive at the front of the house, there is a huge fountain that we circle around before we park at the front door.

The President's fiance is standing in the doorway with a smile as we exit the car. She is in a light pink silk nightgown with a light pink shawl over her shoulders.

She greets us with a wave as we walk towards the front door. "I've heard you two are quite the scrappers." she says jokingly as she welcomes us in.

Now, my family back in district 1 is rich, but his house can fit maybe 8 of mine in the front room alone.

The grand entrance to the house is lined with paintings that I've only seen in textbooks, sculptures from ancient Greece, and on a table in the very middle of the room sits a picture of Imogen Mercay, and baby Bryley Featherly.

The marble staircase looks never ending, and the chandelier looks like it cost more than 10 years wages in the diamond mines back home.

"Well, Cornealious will show you two to your rooms." says Featherly as he greets his wife with a hello kiss. "If you need anything don't be afraid to pick up the phone on your bedside table. It's connected to staff that are always available. If you don't have any more questions I'm off to sleep." he says with a smile.

I glance over at Snow and smile. "Well Snowy, looks like it's just you and us." I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes as he gestures for us to follow him. 120 stairs before we got to the top. I know because I counted.

Once we get to the top of the stairs, we arrive in a long hallway. It's lined with golden candlesticks, and more paintings that look very valuable. About halfway he shows us two rooms that are right next to each other.

"President Featherly had each room made up for you when he got the call from the hospital." says Snow as he open them up and reveals a lavish room. "I will be just down the hall if you need me." he starts to walk down the hall when Clyde calls for him. He turns around and looks at him.

"Is there anyway we can get towels sent up?" ask Clyde. "I really want to take a shower."

"Right away Mr. Averway." says Snow coldly before disappearing behind his own door.

"Thank you for your help in the car." says Clyde as I'm about to walk into my room door. "You didn't have to do that."

"We've both been through hell. At least you have family that's willing to help you after it." I say as I close the door.

I be sure to lock it, because I don't like how close that Snow character is to me. He gives me the creeps. I turn around and take in my new living chambers. It's a red, white, and pink theme just like my room back home. The bed is huge, and has a drapery from the top. I've always wanted one of those on my bed back home, but dad thought it was inappropriate and wouldn't let me. Even though apparently bringing a murderous wife back into our lives was appropriate.

I walk over to the bed when there is a knock at my door. I walk over to the tall wooden structure and open it to see Clyde standing with a towel.

"Uh, they brought them all to my room. In case you wanted to take a shower."

"Thanks." I respond as I take the towel.

"Uh, so..I'm gonna go now?" he says

"Probably what comes next." I respond.

He smiles as he turns around and heads back to his room.

"Good night Katherine."

"Good night Clyde."

I close the door and lock it again, and walk back to my bed and sit on the edge of it. I may not be in the most ideal situation, but it's good to know I have someone I can count on in this crazy road I have to go on. Clyde will be a good asset. A good...friend.

I pause at that word. I never have had one of those before. I mean I've had people that were scared of me. That doesn't count as friendships though.

I lean back on my bed, and close my eyes. The red, white, and pink drapes along the top of the bed is stunning to look at.

* * *

The next thing I know I wake up in the morning. It's 9 AM, and the sun is shining in through the giant window next to my bed. I stretch my arms up and yawn, and then notice a piece of paper that is sticking out from underneath my door.

I walk over to the door and pick up the piece of paper. I expect to see a note from the President or Clyde, but instead I freeze as I read the words that are written on the page.

 _We're coming for you Kat._

 _-The Patriots._

I run out of my room and bang on Clyde's door. He answers as he is putting a shirt, on with his hair a mess from the nights sleep he got. I hand him the note, and he looks at it.

It takes him a minute to register what it says on the note, but when he does his eyes widen, and he's instantly awake.

"What does this mean?" he ask "Who are the patriots?"

"I don't know but I-"

"Victors, I assume you'll be joining us for breakfast?" ask Snow as he walks down the hallway

I crumble the piece of paper in my hand, and stick in Clyde's pant pocket.

"Of course. We'll see you in a minute." I say

Clyde looks at me like he wants to tell about the note, but I nod my head. We watch as snow disappears down the hallway, and down the giant staircase.

"We can't tell them yet. This could be a joke. Or Snow himself." I say

"He doesn't even look like he would do this."

"Clyde, do I look like I would be a ruthless killer?"

He pauses as he stares me up and down, and then nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we shouldn't tell him." he say, "What should we do though."

"Go to breakfast, and act like everything's normal. You have a big day of surgery today."

I walk into my room and close the door, and walk over to the closet. I pick out a black romper, with the white keds I was wearing yesterday. I run my fingers through my hair and smile in the mirror.

"Hello Mr. President." I practice saying in the mirror. "Thank you for letting us join you for breakfast."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it more descriptive. We'll hear a little from Sadie next chapter, as well as the closing of this story. I still have some spots open for Journey to the Top. Feel free to look and decide to apply. If I've not gotten back to you, don't worry, I've read all the submissions I've gotten.**

 **What do you think of Snow ?**

 **Is Paolo going to come back and try and strike again?**

 **What do you think will happen between Clyde and Katherine?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	30. They're Coming

**It's with great sadness that I bring you the final chapter of At Wits End. I want to thank everyone for reading, and I want to thank you guys for the on going support of my writing, and the stories that I produce. It wouldn't be the same without you guys.**

 **Now for the final Chapter.**

* * *

 _One way, or another._

 _I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow-Victor of the 17th Games**

It's been 3 days since I got the letter under my door. Clyde and I have tried to do as much research as we can on the Patriots. We've even had the opportunity to ask the President about it. All we got though was an old Football team from when the dark ages were around.

Snow has been a problem as well. Constantly badgering us and filling our days with business. He's up to something. I can feel it. Clyde thinks he's just weird...but I was trained to realize stuff like this, when someone was lying, when they act out of character. Everyone I've talked to about him has mentioned that Snow is very nice...he doesn't seem like that. He seems like me.

"Ms. Farrow a phone call for you." says Remelda the maid that has been assigned to me throughout my stay in the Capitol.

"Who is it?" I ask confused.

Her brown hair falls into her eyes. She quickly sweeps it up embarrassed. Her blue eyes widen as she sees my chuckle at her reaction.

"My apologies Ms., but they didn't give a name."

She exits the room with her hands in her face as she kicks the wall on accident. She curses and then turns around again and blushes. I laugh and she walks out of the room.

I pick up the red phone that sits on my bedside table. I've only ever used one once before. It was when the psychiatric facility called and told me that my mother was institutionalized. I was 10. That court case was the longest 5 years of my life.

"Hello?" I say in a sweet and charming voice

"Katherine. I see you've been looking for us." says a husky voice

"Who is this." I say concerned as I throw a shoe at the wall to let Clyde know to come in.

We found out that the rooms that they gave us are connected by the closet. I have no idea who's idea that was...but Clyde is in my room in a matter of seconds.

I press the speaker button and allow the Clyde to come sit on the edge of the bed as we listen to what the people calling have to say.

"I assume we've given ample time for young Clyde to get to your room?"

I give Clyde a look, my eyes wide with confusion. How would they know that? And then it hits me. There is either a spy in the President's house, or the rooms are bugged.

"Hello." says Clyde

There is a chuckle on the other end of the line as the husky voice takes a deep breath. I'm assuming this is the same guy that tried to pay us a visit in the hospital, because Clyde is staring daggers at me.

"Is there something that we can help you with? Or do you always call your hits before you try again?" ask Clyde

The voice laughs again.

"Clyde, I never took you as an aggressive person."

Clyde is giving the ugliest look to the telephone. Like a look that I would give to someone to make them back down kind of look. I've never seen this side of him either.

"Tell me Clyde," says the voice, "has your parents settled into their compound yet?"

He stiffens. "You wouldn't." says Clyde

"Oh, but we would. We can do whatever we want. We are our own rulers. Our own government. We are the-"

Clyde presses the button on the phone that hangs up. I slap him in the arm and glare at him. There is a genuine hurt in his eyes as he looks at the phone, and once he realizes what he did there is an instant apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kat." he says

I pick up the receiver again and hit the redial button.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and dial again. Good bye."

The phone hangs up and we are listening to a dial tone.

"What do we do next?" he ask as we sit in my room.

"The President has a secret facility where information on the dark days are." I give him a look to see if he sees where I'm headed. "I say we break into it."

* * *

 _I wanna be where the people are._

 _I wanna see, wanna see them dancing._

 _Walking around on those, what's that word again?_

 _Oh, streets._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya- Survivor of the 17th Games**

I never thought I'd say this, but it kind of sucks to survive the Hunger Games. I mean, obviously if I was allowed to be seen I'd be more...open to it I guess. I haven't left this suit that they have me holed up in since they took me from the games.

Did you know that there is a whole other world out here that the Capitol keeps hidden? Buildings upon buildings of abandonment. Things called movie theaters, and McDonalds. Things like Walmart, and malls. There was a whole culture before the Capitol took over.

I'm apparently staying in a place called Montana. It's cold, like all the time. It's in the middle of Spring, and it's in the 40s. District 3 is somewhat warm at this time. Apparently the Capitol built it's ground on something called the United States. There is other parts of the Capitol that aren't even on this, what was the word again...continent?

I'm angry. All this was was something that they kept from me. My past, my ancestors. I don't know my culture. Did you know there are different nationalities? Mexican, Spanish, German, Russian. What am I? A Capitolian?

They've shown me games that the past people of America used to play. Things called Pokemon, and Minecraft. Showed me books like the bible. Apparently religion is a thing back then too.

All I know is there is a world full of knowledge right here in this very area that we are in...and all we are focused on is how to get back into the Capitol. Why not explore it? Why not settle here. Go on missions to bring people out. Raise a family. See what movies are on. See what different things we can do like go to the arcade. The comic book store. People can believe what they want, and not have to worry about getting flanked for it-

My thoughts are interrupted as a knock at my suit door. I walk over to the door, and open it. I put on the most sarcastic smile I can muster.

"Welcome to I hate my life, this is Sadie how can I help you?" I say

Daniel chuckles as he walks in with my lunch. Turkey sandwich with this thing called Potato chips, which are literally the best thing I've ever had. If there is a God like it says in the bible, he definitely kissed these bad boys.

"You know why you have to be in here." says Daniel.

"Yes I know, because you are waiting for the right time to reveal that I'm alive, so that I can spark an anger and tell them what the Hunger Games are really like. Blah, blah, blah." I say as I plop myself down on the couch and shove a potato chip in my mouth.

"You're feeling a little extra fiery today aren't you?" ask Daniel

"Of course I am!" I probably say a little to excited. "Daniel come here and look."

I open the door to my balcony and look out into the city we are in. It's small, but even at this size, it's better than anything District 3 could have provided.

"Daniel. There is so much that I've never seen. It's all waiting for me right there. Like that building!" I say pointing at the building across the street. It has plastic people in the windows and it's been so interesting to me since I arrived.

"That's an Old Navy." says Daniel. "It's a clothing store before the Capitol took over."

Thanks for the spoiler Dan.

"That's the problem though Daniel. You've gotten to see it. You've gotten to experience this. I've been stuck up here for how long now? A week? A week and a half?"

"You're right." says Daniel as he takes my hand and leads me towards the door.

"Wait are you serious?"

I look around the green and white themed room that I've been in for the past week. The same queen sized bed, the same dank tv that only gives me static. The same bathroom that looks like something died in it...I'm finally getting out. Finally seeing something new.

"Wait. Daniel!" I say as I pull back.

"What is it? Are you scared it won't be what you're expecting?"

"No stupid." I say with a smile. "I want to eat the potato chips."

He laughs as he sits down on the sofa, and I devour my turkey sandwich and chips. I run to the side of my bed, and put my shoes on. I slip into my winter jacket, and stand at the door.

"Ok. I'm ready." I say as I stare at the door.

The same white door that has provided me with so many imaginative stories. The same door that has closed the view of this new world. Is the very same door that's about to open.

We walk down the tan patterned hallway to the elevator that sits at the end of the hall. I press the down button, and when it clicks to our floor I walk on excitedly as I press the first floor button. When the elevator finally arrives Daniel tightens his scarf around his neck as he pushes open the lobby door.

"Look out world. Sadie Amaya is coming." I say to myself as I step out into the brisk air.

* * *

 _Let's let the stars watch, let them stare._

 _Let the wind eavesdrop. I don't care._

 _For all that we've got. Don't. Let. Go._

 _Just hold...me._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway- Co-Victor of the 17th Games (Unofficially)**

I cannot believe I let her talk me into doing this. I'm pretty sure we're breaking the laws in at least 6 different ways just by even PLANNING to go into this room.

"Katherine this thing has to has loads of security."

She holds up a key card as she dangles it in front of my face. I look at her wide eyed as the red and blue card swings back and forth, left and right.

"Where did you get that?!"

She smiles coyly at me, and keeps walking down the hall. I grab her by the shoulder and make her face me.

"Where did you get it?"

She rolls her eyes and gets really close to my face. She puts her right hand on my chest and uses her fingernails to lightly scratch my chest. I start to blush and forget what's going on. She gets really close to my ear, I can feel her breath on it.

"Never underestimate the power of a pretty girl." she whispers as she pulls my District Token out of my back pocket. It's my mom's necklace from back home, and it holds a picture of all of when we were young. I don't wear it because it's girly.

"Ok. Fair enough." I say as she pulls away and winks. She continues to walk down towards a door. It's a door that you'd read about in a super spy novel, or in a book or a movie. It's huge, with steel bars, and it has a huge handle in the middle left side of it. Kind of like a vault.

"Let's see what this baby can do." says Katherine, but right before she is able to swipe the card we hear footsteps coming up from behind us.

"Shit." she says as she pulls me into a room.

"Who's there?!" says the voice as we disappear behind a door.

I start to panic, I have no idea what is about to happen, but I have a feeling that nothing good can come of it. We hear the footsteps coming closer to the door we are behind, and then Katherine does the weirdest thing ever.

She kisses me.

Her lips touch mine with an intensity, and I don't know better but then to just go with it. When the guy opens the door he makes a small coughing noise. Katherine makes a small gasp as she looks embarrassed and pushes me forward. I feel her slip her hand into my back pocket, and realize that she is hiding the card.

"Uh." says the guard. "This area of the house is off limits to anyone who isn't in the first family." he's clearly embarrassed his big bad intruders were nothing but the two victors that just won the games making out in the closet.

"Sorry." I say, "It's just hard to find some privacy with everyone coming in and out of our rooms constantly." I say with a wink. "If you know what I mean."

The guard smiles and tells us to get on our way. Katherine grabs my hand and interlocks her fingers into mine as we walk away. I'm still surprised that she kissed me...It felt...nice.

We get back to our rooms and she lets go of my hand. "Well I guess that fooled them." she says.

Something in my is stirring though, something about the way I'm feeling is daring. Is risky. It's something that I don't want to disappear. Katherine is walking into her room, when she turns around.

"Good night Cly-"

I grab her face in my hand and begin to kiss her. She pulls away instantly, but then she does the same. We stay that way for a while, just kissing each other until we hear a chuckle. We pull away and see Snow walking past us.

"Children." he says as he turns into the door, and heads into his room.

"Good night Katherine."

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek. "Good night Clyde."

I walk into my room and close the door. I lean against the door, and slide down into a sit as I try and process what just happened. Did I seriously just kiss Katherine Farrow? The mean girl of the Hunger Games? And did she really just kiss me back.

I'm processing my thoughts still when a knock from my closet is heard. Katherine walks in a moment later with a worried look in her eyes.

"Clyde, look." she says as she holds up a piece of paper.

I walk over to her and take the piece of paper out of her hands. It's a letter from the Patriots again.

 _Awh cute, the lovebirds finally are acknowledging their feelings for each other. Shame we have to take them out. True love never dies though right?_

 _-The Patriots._

She looks at me with a pained expression and I wrap her in a hug. She returns the hug, and leans her head into my chest. I can feel her heart beating faster, and part of it wishes it was because I was hugging her rather than we just received a death threat.

"Clyde I'm scared." she says

"I'm too." I say

We decide that it's best we sleep in the same room that night. I brought my mattress through the closet, and place it near the door in Katherine's room. She'd sleep in her own bed.

"We need a plan." she says as she walks over and sits on my mattress.

"No, what we need is sleep." I say as I kiss her on the forehead. She smiles, and I realize just how beautiful her smile is when it's genuine.

"Good night Clyde." she says as she walks over to her bed and gets under the covers. She gives me one last look before she turns off the lights. She's still smiling.

"Good night Katherine." I say

 **Ok, I'm not even sure what possessed me to make this a couple, but I love it, and it's cute, and I think Katherine will become a better person because of it. I also think Clyde will experience just what a career thinks, and I definitely think it's gonna scare him.**

 **I just can't.**

 **Again, I'd like to thank the faithful readers of this story. You guys have made this story what is is, and if I do say so myself it's one of my best. Journey to the Top should be posted in an hour or two.**

 **What did you think of the Katherine and Clyde thing? Kathlyde?**

 **Was Sadie's discovery of old America something cool?**

 **Do you think the same group that Sadie is being held by, is the same group torturing Katherine and Clyde?**

 **What is Snow up too?**

 **For the last time this story,**

 **I love my readers lots.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


End file.
